mlfanonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
"One-shoty Wiktorii"/Kanadyjskie Ferie
center|300px center|300px Rozdział 1. Adrien wyrwał kartkę z kalendarza. Jego oczom ukazała się data, przez którą na jego twarzy od razu pojawił się uśmiech - 20 luty. Była sobota i właśnie dzisiaj oficjalnie zaczynały się ferie. Wprawdzie nie miał żadnych planów, jednak sam fakt, iż przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie nie będzie szkoły sprawiał, że jego mózg od razu się relaksował. Runął na łóżko i przytulił się do pościeli. Pachniała liliami, zresztą tak, jak Marinette. No właśnie. Może spędziłby z nią czas? Zaraz,' MUSIAŁ' spędzić z nią czas. Wprawdzie pogoda nie była jakaś szczególnie ciekawa, ale każdy dzień spędzony z jego dziewczyną, był dniem pogodnym i udanym. Chłopak usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, a po chwili stała w nich Nathalie. Chłopak poderwał się jak oparzony i równie szybko poprawił pościel. Uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem, jednak wyraz twarzy asystentki ojca wciąż nie ukazywał żadnych emocji. - Adrien, masz gościa. Twój ojciec go tu przysłał. - Gościa? - zapytał zdziwiony. Zazwyczaj tata, kiedy już w ogóle pozwalał komuś odwiedzić ich rezydencję, przysyłał do niego jakichś agentów czy korepetytorów. Jednak dzisiaj miał wobec niego inne plany, a osoba, która go odwiedziła, była miłym zaskoczeniem. Do pokoju wkroczyła Séraphine. Jak zwykle uśmiechnięta, popatrzyła się na niego z podekscytowaniem. Najwidoczniej miała jakiś powód, co niezwykle go ucieszyło, gdyż oznaczało to, że może być ciekawie. Nathalie popatrzyła się na Séraphine, a potem przeniosła wzrok na blondyna. Wciąż nie zmieniając miny, pożegnała ich i wyszła. Najwidoczniej dla rudowłosej była to ulga, ponieważ wypuściła szybko powietrze i rozluźniła się, opuszczając w dół ramiona. Potem spojrzała na niego z błyskiem w jej złotych oczach i uśmiechnęła się radośnie. - Pakuj się. Wyjeżdżamy! - powiedziała i pomachała energicznie rękami. - C...co? Jak to? - zapytał zdezorientowany. - Jedziemy do Kanady na ferie! Zatrzymamy się u moich dziadków. Moja mama to załatwiła. Pozwoliła mi zabrać ze sobą maksymalnie cztery osoby, więc od razu pomyślałam o Tobie. Gadałam, a raczej mój tata gadał, z Twoim ojcem i wszystko już załatwione. O osiemnastej mamy samolot, więc ruchy! - rzekła i pociągnęła go za nadgarstek, zmuszając go tym samym do ruszenia się. - Zaraz, to jakiś żart? Tak po prostu? - Nie, po krzywu. Gdzie masz walizkę? - prędkość wykonywania czynności przez dziewczynę, sprawiała, że Adrien nie mógł spokojnie pomyśleć. - Kto jeszcze jedzie? - zapytał i wyciągnął z szafy czarną walizkę, którą dziewczyna szybko pochwyciła i podbiegła do szafy. - Pann, Nathanël i oczywiście Marinette. Wiem, że się cieszysz. Domek w górach to bardzo romantyczne miejsce! - odpowiedziała uradowana i zaczęła wkładać do walizki jego ubrania. - Marinette... - chłopak rozmarzył się, jednak pomyślał chwilę i spojrzał zszokowany na przyjaciółkę. - Zaraz, zabierasz wszystkich posiadaczy miraculum? Kto w tym czasie będzie bronił miasta przed Władcą Ciem? - Słuchaj, on chce naszych miraculów, prawda? W takim razie czemu miałby atakować Paryż? Dodatkowo od naszej ostatniej walki nie jest jakoś szczególnie aktywny. Zresztą, nawet jeśli zaatakuje miasto w każdej chwili możemy wrócić. Czy to Armani? - dziewczyna dalej napastowała jego szafę. - A Roxy? Co z nią? - zapytał, na co Séraphine momentalnie się wyprostowała i odwróciła w jego stronę, patrząc na niego tak, że odruchowo się cofnął. - Jest bezpieczna. - wycedziła przez zęby. - Na pew... - Tak, na pewno! - dziewczyna ponownie sparaliżowała go wzrokiem. - Nie wierzysz mi? Możesz sam to sprawdzić! Idź z Marinette, na pewno się ucieszy! Adrien popatrzył na nią z przerażeniem. Raz widział ją wkurzoną w postaci Tortuy, i już wtedy wyglądała groźnie, jednak w porównaniu z tym, co miał przed sobą, tamto było tylko niewinnym zirytowaniem. Séraphine przypomniała teraz chorego psychicznie, seryjnego mordercę, który za chwilę miał się na niego rzucić. Najgorsze były jej oczy. Zrobiła ten wzrok, przed którym zawsze go ostrzegała. Miał wrażenie, że właśnie w tym momencie, rudowłosa wypala mu duszę, co zresztą było bardzo prawdopodobne. - Wierzę Ci. - wykrztusił z siebie i starał się nie patrzeć jej w oczy. - To wspaniale. Pomóż mi, a nie stoisz jak ten kołek. Bierzesz tą koszulę? Dobrze w niej wyglądasz. - zapytała i wróciła do pakowania. Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą. Wyglądało na to, że Séraphine się uspokoiła, co szczególnie go nie zdziwiło, lecz i tak wolał zachować między nimi mały dystans. Żółwie potrafią być agresywne. Po kilku chwilach jego ubrania były już elegancko ułożone w torbie. Séraphine dopilnowała, aby wszystkie były równo, bez zagięć i wystających fragmentów. Koszulki na koszulkach, spodnie na spodniach. Nawet wygospodarowała mu oddzielne miejsce na bieliznę i dodatki. Serio, ta dziewczyna mogłaby być perfekcyjną panią domu. To tylko ze względu na jej niezapowiadane wizyty utrzymywał w swoim pokoju porządek. Po prostu nie przepadał za momentami, kiedy ktoś robił coś za niego. Dodatkowo wiedział, że dziewczyna jest szczęśliwa, kiedy wokół panuje czystość i harmonia. - Bagaż podręczny? - zapytał i oparł ręce na biodrach. - Bagaż podręczny. - przytaknęła dziewczyna i wskazała na torbę stojącą obok jego biurka. ▲▼▲▼ - Mamo, poradzę sobie. - Marinette powtarzała to samo zdanie po raz siódmy. Wszyscy już czekali przy samolocie. A raczej "Falcon 7X - Daquin's Plane", gdyż tak ów środek transportu się nazywał. Był to prywatny odrzutowiec ojca Séraphine. Adrien popatrzył na niego jeszcze raz. Był mniejszy od innych samolotów. O wiele mniejszy. Miał jakieś 20 metrów. Jego biały lakier połyskiwał w świetle zachodzącego słońca. Momentami był czerwony, aby po chwili stać się pomarańczowym. Séraphine popatrzyła z troską na rodzinę Marinette. Odgarnęła włosy do tyłu i podeszła do nich pewnym krokiem. Objęła przyjaciółkę ramieniem i zwróciła się do jej rodziców. - Proszę państwa, Marinette jest już na tyle dorosłą osobą, że powinna sobie poradzić. To najrozsądniejsza osoba jaką znam. Dodatkowo będziemy tam pod opieką mojej babci, proszę się nie martwić. Zadzwonimy jak będziemy. Rodzice Biedronki popatrzyli na siebie niepewnie, kiwnęli głowami i podeszli do córki. Marinette wyciągnęła ramiona, a wtedy wszyscy się przytulili. - Ale zadzwoń, dobrze? - Dobrze mamo, kocham was! - powiedziała i szybko pobiegła w stronę samolotu, a jej rodzice zostali odprawieni do budynku lotniska. Adrien popatrzył w tamtą stronę. Jego ojciec już tam był i prawdopodobnie dyskutował o czymś z tatą Séraphine. Szkoda, że nawet się z nim nie pożegnał. - Panno Daquin, prosimy o wejście na pokład. - powiedziała stewardessa i z uśmiechem na ustach otworzyła nam drzwi. Wszyscy posłusznie weszliśmy do środka i wtedy wszystkich, z wyjątkiem Séraphine, zatkało. To wyglądało jak dom, bardzo malutki, ale luksusowy. Wzdłuż ścian umieszczone były beżowe sofy i fotele. Na stoliku między nimi stało jedzenie oraz komputer. Dalej można było ujrzeć mini kuchnię z drewnianymi blatami, lśniącymi czystością. Była tam również mikrofala, kuchenka, lodówka, ekspres do kawy i... fontanna czekolady, z której aktualnie leciała płynna słodycz w kolorze białym. Kiedy blondyn się odwrócił, ujrzał jeszcze uchylone drzwi, a za nimi sypialnię z kilkoma łóżkami. Obok była toaleta, wyglądająca równie zachwycająco. - T... to... jest takie... Séraphine, skąd Twój tata ma takie rzeczy? - zapytała Pann, lekko uchylając usta. - Chciałam lecieć normalnym samolotem, ale mój ojciec się uparł. Ale wydaje mi się, że to będzie przyjemna podróż. - oznajmiła rudowłosa. - Jasne, że tak! - wykrzyknęła Pann i usadowiła się na fotelu. Wszyscy poszli w jej ślady, a w tym czasie obsługa zabrała ich bagaże. Adrien sięgnął po ciastko leżące na talerzu i ugryzł kawałek. Były dobre, ale nie mogły dorównać łakociom robionym przez Marinette. No właśnie. Dziewczyna dosiadła się do niego, całując go w policzek. - Hej księżniczko, jak się czujesz? - zapytał, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. - Teraz wspaniale... - oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. - Pierwszy raz będę wyjeżdżała za granicę. To strasznie ekscytujące. - Nawet bardzo. Masz jakieś plany? - No nie wiem, jest tyle rzeczy do zwiedzania! Séraphine powiedziała, że nasz cel to Góry Laurentyńskie. To jakieś 6000 kilometrów stąd. - Czyli siedem godzin lotu. - wtrąciła się Séraphine, która już zdążyła usadowić się na kolanach Nathanëla. - Będziemy tam na... - Marinette zaczęła liczyć coś na palcach, co wyraźnie wszystkich rozbawiło. - Na drugą. W nocy. - Niekoniecznie. Będziemy tam na dwudziestą. - odpowiedziała rudowłosa, powodując, że reszta popatrzyła się na nią jak na idiotkę. Dziewczyna zrobiła zdziwioną minę i pokręciła głową. - Zmiana czasu. Wszyscy wydali z siebie ciche "aaaah", na co dziewczyna wybuchła śmiechem, a po chwili reszta zrobiła to samo. Kilka minut później z głośników wydobył się przyjemny dla ucha kobiecy głos, informujący o bliskim starcie samolotu, na co stojąca z ciastkiem obok fontanny czekolady Pann wydała z siebie żałosny jęk. Adrien zapiął wbudowany w sofę pas i pomógł zrobić to samo Marinette. Kiedy samolot zaczął się unosić w powietrze poczuł, zanim w ogóle stracił czucie, że jego dziewczyna ściska go nerwowo za rękę. Brunetka zaczęła szybko oddychać, zresztą tak jak zawsze, kiedy była zdenerwowana. Blondyn spojrzał na nią troskliwym wzrokiem i odwrócił jej twarz w swoją stronę. Zobaczył przerażenie w jej oczach. Uśmiechnął się lekko i pogłaskał ją po policzku. - Spokojnie, jestem z Tobą. - powiedział, a Marinette rozluźniła uścisk. Wzięła głęboki oddech i zamknęła oczy. Blondyn objął ją ramieniem, a ona przytuliła się do niego. Kiedy odrzutowiec oderwał się od ziemi, Adrien miał wrażenie, że wszystkie jego narządy wewnętrzne stają się lżejsze i, zaprzeczając prawu grawitacji, lecą w górę. Było to uczucie dziwne, trudne do opisania. Najwidoczniej Pann go nie odczuwała. Chinka rozłożyła ręce na boki i zamknęła oczy. Była uśmiechnięta, najwyraźniej lubiła latać, a to dziwne, bo z tego co było mu wiadomo pandy to bardziej przyziemne zwierzęta. Widocznie Pann była wyjątkiem. Lot się ustabilizował, a wtedy wszyscy odpięli pasy. No, prawie wszyscy. Marinette była wygodnie ułożona na kolanach Adriena i pochrapiwała cicho. Chłopak uśmiechnął się na sam ten widok. Nawet pogrążona w śnie wyglądała pięknie. Blondyn odgarnął jej włosy z twarzy i delikatnie zmienił pozycję, w taki sposób, aby i jemu i jego ukochanej było wygodnie. Wyprostował nogi i opuścił siedzenie do tyłu. Kto by pomyślał, że siedzenia w samolocie mogą być tak wygodne? Zerknął ostatni raz na pozostałych członków lotu, którzy właśnie rozpoczynali grę w chińczyka, a potem pogrążył się we śnie. ▲▼▲▼ - Hej, śliczny, wstawaj! - poczuł, że ktoś szarpie go za ramię. Otworzył powoli oczy i ujrzał twarz Séraphine, oddaloną jedynie pięć centymetrów od niego. - Ślinisz się przez sen. - stwierdziła i podała mu chusteczkę. Chłopak wytarł twarz i obrócił głowę, aby zobaczyć, gdzie są. To co ujrzał przebijało wszelkie jego wyobrażenia. Pod nimi rozciągały się ośnieżone pasaże gór i drzew. Śnieg odbijał światło księżyca, sprawiając, że mimo późnej pory wciąż było jasno. Widział również zamarznięte tafle jezior, w których wbrew pozorom, można było zobaczyć gwiazdy, a niebo było tutaj wyjątkowo piękne. Séraphine rzuciła w jego stronę zimową kurtkę, którą miał spakowaną do torby podręcznej. Sama była już praktycznie gotowa i w tej chwili komplementowała Nathanëla, jak to on dobrze wygląda w tej swojej czerwonej kurtce. Adrien naciągnął na siebie okrycie, obwiązał szyję szalikiem i spojrzał w stronę Marinette, która właśnie rozmawiała z Pann, popijając przy tym gorącą czekoladę. Dziewczyny również były gotowe do wyjścia. Obydwie były ubrane w grube kurtki, szyje miały owinięte tak, że prawie nie było widać im ust, a czapki zakrywały uszy i 3/4 czół. Chłopak spojrzał na migdalących się Séraphine i Nathanëla, więc postanowił im nie przeszkadzać i udał się w stronę pañ pijących gorące napoje. - Witamy naszego śpiącego księcia. - powiedziała Marinette i pocałowała go w policzek. - Oj, bez przesady. - odpowiedział i podrapał się w tył głowy. - Jak się spało? - zapytała Pann, biorąc kolejnego łyka czekolady. - W sumie to dobrze. Te sofy są wyjątkowo wygodne. - Tak, bo w sumie po co spać w łóżku, które stoi w pokoju obok. - zaśmiała się Chinka, a Marinette poszła w jej ślady. - A jak kwami? - zapytał Adrien, na co obydwie dziewczyny przyłożyły palce do ust i wskazały wzrokiem na Nathanëla. - No tak... - chłopak ściszył głos. - Séraphine jeszcze mu nie powiedziała? - Nie, waha się. Stawiam, że każdy by się wahał. Dajmy jej czas. - odrzekła Marinette i na wszelki wypadek zerknęła na rudowłosego, który wciąż prowadził żywą konwersację ze swoją dziewczyną. - W końc... - zaczęła Pann, jednak przerwał jej kolejny komunikat z głośników, mówiący o tym, że za chwilę lądują, więc należy zająć miejsca i zapiąć pasy. Wszyscy wykonali polecenie, a Adrien poczuł, że Marinette znowu łapie go za rękę, tylko że o wiele delikatniej niż na początku. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, a on stwierdził, że gdy jest tak opatulona, wygląda uroczo. Samolot wylądował bez żadnych problemów, więc każdy był zadowolony. Adrien udał się z resztą po bagaże. Wziął swoją walizkę i ustawił się z resztą przy drzwiach. Na ich czele stała Séraphine, która spojrzała na nich, pytając, czy są gotowi. Przytaknęli, a wtedy dziewczyna nacisnęła guzik otwierający drzwi. Kiedy to zrobiła, uderzyła w nich fala zimna. Porządnego zimna. Adriena przeszły ciarki. Séraphine dała im znać, że pora wychodzić i zrobiła krok do przodu, po metalowych schodach. Blondyn wykonał polecenie, będąc trzecim w kolejce. Stanął na puszystym śniegu, który od razu się pod nim zapadł, sprawiając, że teraz puch sięgał mu do kolan. Popatrzył przed siebie i przeżył kolejny szok. Stał przed nimi ogromny, dwupiętrowy dom, mający może 300 metrów kwadratowych i to tylko licząc pierwsze piętro. Był oświetlony, więc można było zobaczyć, że ma ściany w kolorze ecru i dach o barwie czerwonej. Brązowe okna miały typowo górskie okiennice, ozdobione tradycyjnymi kanadyjskimi wzorami. Dom posiadał kilka balkonów oraz taras, zakrywany przez podparty kolumnami dach. Rezydencje ogradzał ogród, w którym stała spora altanka, w której, po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu się, Adrien ujrzał palenisko, a raczej kamienne ognisko. Jednak tym, co najbardziej go urzekło, było otoczenie wokół domu. Góry, piękne wysokie góry, i ośnieżone lasy. Było to tak czarujące miejsce, że od samego patrzenia chciało się w nim zostać. Przed domem stała jakaś para starszych ludzi. Machali do nich przyjaźnie, a kiedy tylko Séraphine ich zauważyła, wystartowała jak torpeda, zmuszając tym samym resztę grupy do ruszenia xa nią. Rzuciła się w ramiona swoich dziadków i poganiała przyjaciół, aby szli szybciej. Adrien, będąc już dostatecznie blisko, stwierdził, że muszą być to rodzice matki Séraphine. Jej babcia miała siwe kręcone włosy sięgające do końca klatki piersiowej. Ubrana była w ciepły płaszcz z pod którego wystawała purpurowa sukienka. Mimo wieku była naprawdę piękną kobietą o brązowych oczach, takich jakie miała matka Séraphine. Jej mąż był wyższy od niej o parę centymetrów. Miał gęstą siwą brodę i rozczochrane włosy tego samego koloru. Spojrzenie jego zielonych oczu było ciepłe i przyjazne, zresztą tak, jak jego uśmiech. Jego czarna kurtka była rozpięta i widać pod nią było czerwoną koszulę i ogrodniczki, co sprawiało, że mężczyzna wyglądał jak drwal. - Witajcie dzieci! Chodźcie do środka, pewnie we Francji nie macie takich mrozów, prawda? - zapytała staruszka i zaprosiła dzieci do domu. Wszyscy żwawo pobiegli w stronę drzwi wejściowych, otrzepali buty i przekroczyli próg. Dom był od środka tak samo piękny jak od zewnątrz. Ściany były pokryte belami drewna. Sufit i podłoga również były drewniane, jednak ciemniejsze od ścian. Jodłowe meble zdobione tak samo jak okiennice nadawały pomieszczeniu swoistego uroku i przytulności. Na ścianach wisiały wieszaki stworzone z pororza jakichś zwierząt. Adrien spojrzał na obrazy przedstawiające krajobraz górski o każdej porze roku. W powietrzu unosił się zapach dymu kominkowego pomieszanego z wędzonym serem. Adrien napełnił nim płuca i zaczął zdejmować kurtkę i buty. Dziadek Séraphine pokazał mu gdzie może je odłożyć, a potem otworzył drzwi prowadzące, jak blondyn przypuszczał, do salonu. Miał rację. Salon był ogromny. Ściany były obwieszczone zdjęciami i pamiątkami. Pośrodku stała ogromna, biała pleciona sofa, a po jej obu stronach fotele o tym samym kolorze i stylu wykonania. Między nimi leżał spory puszysty dywan o barwie zbliżonej do beżu. Naprzeciwko palił się ceglany kominek, dający przyjemne światło i ciepło. W kącie pokoju stały regały na książki i bujany fotel. Dalej, idąc korytarzem w prawo, przeszli do kuchni, której mogłaby pozazdrościć każda szanująca się gospodyni. Nad dębowymi blatami wisiały szafki z częściowo szklanymi drzwiami, przez które można było zobaczyć talerze i inną zastawę kuchenną. Kuchenka była gazowa i ozdobiona różnymi wzorami. Lodówka miała zamontowane drewniane panele, tym samym wpasowując się do innych mebli. Pośrodku kuchni umieszczone były blaty barowe, a wokół nich stało osiem wysokich krzeseł. Z kuchni było przejście do jadalni, w której stał stół, przy którym spokojnie zmieściłoby się dwadzieścia osób. Nad nim wisiał okrągły żyrandol z żarówkami przypominającymi świece. Tak samo jak reszta domu, jadalnia była ozdobiona różnymi zdjęciami i obrazami. Reszty domu Adrien nie widział. Starsza pani powiedziała, aby wszyscy usiedli wokół blatu, a ona w tym czasie przygotuje kolację. Nastolatkowie usiedli, a dziadek Séraphine oznajmił, że idzie dorzucić do kominka. Adrien usiadł między Marinette i rudowłosą, która już zdążyła opowiedzieć babci co robi w Paryżu. Kobieta słuchała uważnie, kładąc na blacie masielniczkę, talerz z różnymi serami, słoik miodu i dżemu, pasztet, rumiany bochen chleba, który miał przynajmniej czterdzieści centymetrów, oraz kubki i dzbanek z herbatą. Zachęciła wszystkich do jedzenia, na co oni ochoczo przytaknęli i sięgnęli po pyszności. Adrien posmarował kawałek chleba masłem, położył na to ser i po ugryzieniu go, stwierdził, że we Francji nie jadł czegoś równie pysznego, dlatego od razu zaopatrzył się w dwie następne kromki. - Délphine, może przedstawisz mi swoich przyjaciół? - zaproponowała babcia, nalewając Pann herbaty do kubka. - Oh, tak, już! - odpowiedziała rudowłosa, połykając szybko jedzenie. - Dobrze, zjedz na spokojnie. Ja jestem Ariane McBreath, a mój mąż to Stanley. Jestem pochodzenia francuskiego, jednak mój mąż jest Amerykaninem. - uśmiechnęła się kobieta. - Miło panią poznać. - powiedziała Marinette i wyglądało na to, że chce się przedstawić, jednak przerwała jej Séraphine. - To jest Marinette. Jest pół Chinką, pół Francuzką. Jest świetną projektantką, może później pokaże Ci swoje projekty. Są naprawdę super! - powiedziała, a brunetka zarumieniła się lekko. - To jest Adrien. - kontynuowała rudowłosa. - Opowiadałam Ci o nim. To właśnie z jego ojcem współpracuje tata. Jest modelem i chłopakiem Marinette. Czy oni nie są fajną parą? Adrien zaśmiał się, a pani Ariane popatrzyła na niego i jego dziewczynę. - Są. Zapewne Ty ich zeswatałaś, prawda? - zapytała kobieta, a Séraphine wypięła dumnie pierś do przodu. - Obok Marinette siedzi Pann. Jest najmilszą i najbardziej nieśmiałą osobą jaką znam. Jednak jest też moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Przyjechała do Francji z Chin i od razu się dogadałyśmy! - powiedziała dziewczyna i przybiła z Chinką żółwika (iks de, Serek przybija żółwika xd). - Miła dziewczyna. - stwierdziła babcia i spojrzała na Nathanëla. - A to? Co to za uroczy młodzieniec? Séraphine zaśmiała się cicho i spojrzała na swojego chłopaka czułym wzrokiem. - To jest Nathanël. Jest świetnym rysownikiem i... - Jesteście parą prawda? - przerwała jej pani Ariane, co nieźle wszystkich zaskoczyło. - Tak, od Walentynek. - powiedziała Séraphine, a Adrien zauważył, że złapała rudowłosego pod stołem za rękę. - Widać. Pasujecie do siebie. Dziadek też kiedyś miał takie piękne rude włosy. - westchnęła babcia, a wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem. - Wciąż mam, tylko że zmieniam futro na zimowe. - do pokoju wszedł pan Stanley i uśmiechnął się do zebranych. - Tak, jasne Stan. Popatrz, nasza Délphine ma chłopaka. - kobieta wskazała na Nathanëla. - Kochanie, uwierz, w salonie wszystko słychać. - W sumie racja. Będziemy mieli ładne wnuki. - stwierdziła staruszka, na co zarówno Séraphine, jak i jej chłopak zaczerwienili się, a pozostali ponownie się roześmiali. Po skończonej kolacji wszyscy udali się na górę, gdzie pan McBreath wskazał im ich sypialnie. Dziewczęta miały spać w prawej sypialni, a chłopcy w lewej. Adrien ruszył z Nathanëlem we wskazanym kierunku i po wejściu do swojego pokoju nieźle się zdziwił. Nie był to jakiś nudny pokój. W rogu stał stół do piłkarzyków, obok którego ustawiony był plazmowy telewizor i konsola do gier. Pod ścianą umieszczone było piętrowe łóżko, a obok niego ogromne dwie szafy. Warto było wspomnieć również o biurku, na którym stały miski z chipsami i butelka z oranżadą. - Wow, kto by się spodziewał. - powiedział Nathanël i wszedł do pokoju. - Ja śpię ba górze! - Mogłem się tego spodziewać. - zaśmiał się Adrien i postawił walizkę obok szafy po prawej. - Rozpakujmy się, a potem zobaczymy, kto pierwszy będzie w łazience. - powiedział rudowłosy i odsunął swój bagaż, dając tym samym sygnał, że zawody się rozpoczęły. ▲▼▲▼ Wygrał Nathanël. Jego rzeczy były już poukładane w szafie, a ołówki znalazły swoje miejsce na biurku. Adrien zetknął na jego szkicownik i ujrzał rysunek Séraphine ucharakteryzowanej na Panią Zimę. Szkic był serio dobry. Widać było, że chłopak naprawdę kocha swoją wybrankę. - Co robisz? - usłyszał za sobą. Odwrócił się i zobaczył stojącą w drzwiach Marinette. Dziewczyna ubrana była w czerwoną piżamę. Na stopach miała czarne puszyste kapcie. Wyjątkowo rozpuściła włosy i wyglądała bardzo ładnie. Chłopak podszedł do niej, a ona uśmiechnęła się. - Zaklimatyzowuję się. - odpowiedział i wziął dziewczynę za rękę. - Takie słowo chyba nie istnieje, ale powiedzmy, że ja też się zaklimatyzowuję. - zaśmiała się dziewczyna. - Jak tam Plagg? - zapytał chłopak, gdyż wcześniej oddał swoje kwami do pokoju dziewcząt, gdzie mógł spokojnie sobie latać. - Dobrze. Chyba polubił kozi ser. - stwierdziła Marinette i ziewnęła. - Chyba pora się kłaść, prawda moja pani? Dziewczyna chciała zaprzeczyć, jednak nie zdążyła, gdyż Adrien wziął ją na ręce i zaczął nieść do jej pokoju. Postawił ją przed progiem drzwi i odgarnął jej włosy z twarzy. - Dobranoc. - szepnął, a ona stanęła na palcach i złożyła na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek. - Kolorowych snów. - odpowiedziała i zniknęła za drzwiami. Chłopak jeszcze przez chwilę stał przed drzwiami z uśmiechem na twarzy. Potem odwrócił się i wolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę łazienki. Spotkał przed nią Séraphine przytulającą Nathanëla na dobranoc. Rudowłosy pocałował ją w czubek głowy, a następnie zamknął za nią drzwi do łazienki. - Już? - zapytał blondyn, a Nathanëla przytaknął i ruszył w stronę pokoju. Po szybkiej toalecie, Adrien udał się na górę, gdzie jego współlokator już spał. Blondyn położył się na dole, okrył pościelą, zgasił lampkę i zanim oddał się w objęcia Morfeusza, myślał o tym, co będą jutro robili. Zapowiadał się ciekawy tydzień. Rozdział 2. - Co będziemy dzisiaj robić? Wszyscy siedzieli przy stole w jadalni i zaczynalii śniadanie. Ich pierwszy posiłek składał się głównie z nabiału. Przed Adrienem stały dwa dzbanki napełnione gorącym mlekiem i płatki owsiane wsypane do plastikowego pojemnika. Dalej, po prawej, ustawione były kolejne, tylko że czekoladowe i miodowe. Pani McBreath położyła na stole cukierniczkę oraz słoik miodu i zachęciła grupę do jedzenia. Séraphine patrzyła na nią, oczekując odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie. Staruszka otrzepała dłonie i oparła je na biodrach. - A co byście chcieli? - Nie wiem, wszyscy, nie licząc mnie, są tutaj pierwszy raz. Jest tyle rzeczy, które moglibyśmy porobić! - odpowiedziała dziewczyna i zalała płatki miodowe mlekiem. - Co powiecie na narty? - zapytał pan Stanley, oderwawszy się od czytania gazety. Adrien wsypał sobie płatków czekoladowych do miski. Nie umiał jeździć na nartach. Zaraz, czy on kiedykolwiek w ogóle miał je na nogach? Nie przypomniał sobie. A co jeśli jest jedyną osobą, która tego nie potrafi? - Adrien, nie przesadzaj. - okazało się, że przez zamyślenie zapomniał o wykonywanej przez niego czynności i gdyby nie Pann, płatki czekoladowe znajdowały by się poza naczyniem. Odstawił pojemnik na miejsce i pomieszał w misce, co było niezwykle trudne przez ilość chrupków. Wsadził łyżkę do buzi i zaczął powoli rzuć pokarm. - Tak, to dobry pomysł! Co wy na to? - Séraphine spojrzała się na przyjaciół. - Em, ja nie umiem jeździć. - Marinette zrobiła zakłopotaną minę. - Ja również. - odezwał się Nathanël. Adrien odetchnął z ulgą. Czyli nie był sam. Nieśmiało pomachał ręką, dając do zrozumienia, że on również ma ten sam problem. Séraphine popatrzyła pytająco na Pann. - Nie martw się, ja potrafię. - odparła dziewczyna, uśmiechając się dumnie. - Okej, w takim razie dzisiaj jest dzień; w którym wy, droga reszto, nauczycie się tej ważnej sztuki. A ja i Pann będziemy waszymi nauczycielkami. Duet Czekoladowych Serków znowu w akcji! - wykrzyknęła rudowłosa i przybiła z przyjaciółką epickiego żółwika. - To ustalone. Wychodzimy po śniadaniu. Ubierzcie się ciepło, dzisiaj ma śnieżyć. Ja w tym czasie załatwię wam jakieś narty. W pokoju gospodarczym powinno coś być. - oznajmił dziadek Séraphine, wstając. Potem wyszedł z kuchni, gwiżdżąc jakaś melodie. Wszyscy momentalnie pochłonęli zawartość swoich misek, pomogli pani Ariane w posprzątaniu stołu i pobiegli szybko na górę. ▲▼▲▼ Adrien ubrał się jako pierwszy, więc postanowił odwiedzić swoje kwami. Zapukał do pokoju dziewcząt. Otworzyła mu Pann i zaprosiła do środka. Ich sypialnia była naprawdę uroczym miejscem. Wyglądał trochę jak pokój księżniczki, a raczej księżniczek, w nastoletnim wieku. Łóżka wyglądały na połączone ze sobą ramami, tworząc tym samym jedno wielkie trzyosobowe łoże. Nad nimi rozciągnięty był ogromny biały baldachim, opadający delikatnie na ziemię przy zakończeniach posłania. Naprzeciw miejsca spoczynku stał taki sam telewizor, jak w pokoju Adriena i Nathanëla, a za nim umieszona była toaletka z ogromnym lustrem. Pod ścianą ustawione były trzy białe szafy, ozdobione kwietnymi motywami, przy których stały Séraphine i Marinette. Z sufitu zwisały druciane ptaki i motyle, pokryte wielokolorowym filcem. Jednak uwagę Adriena przykuło coś, co wyglądało jak mata taneczna z małą wieżą stereo, i zapewne w rzeczywistości właśnie tym było. - Plagg siedzi wraz z Shiji, Tikki i Rosaliie na toaletce. Myślę, że trochę mu Ciebie brakowało, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że otaczają go same dziewczyny. - zaśmiała się Pann i wskazała ręką w tamtą stronę. - To widzisz co ja mam podczas walki. - chłopak puścił do niej oko i podszedł do mebla, które było siedzibą kwami. Stworzonka siedziały sobie i dyskutowały o czymś zawzięcie. Obok postawiony był talerz, na którym leżało nadgryzione ciastko, kilka kostek sera, orzechy oraz cukierki bambusowe (wybacz Minyoo, nie wiem czym żywi się Shiji ;_;). Obok ułożone były jakieś magazyny miodowe i kilka komiksów. Adrien zauważył, że dziewczyny przerobiły szuflady toaletki na mini łóżka. W każdym z nich znajdowała się malutka poduszka i kołdra. Najlepsze w tym wszystkim było to, że każda była inna i w jakiś sposób powiązana z jej właścicielem. Pościel Plagga była czarna, a na środku miała wzorek przedstawiający pyszczek kota, wyszyty zieloną nitką. Tikki była właścicielką czerwonej kołdry w czarne kropki, a Shiji białej, w duże czarne łaty. Pościel Rosallie, znajdująca się w ostatniej szufladzie, miała motyw oliwkowo-brązowej skorupy żółwia. Całość wyglądała niezwykle zachwycająco i pomysłowo. Adrien szturchnął czarnego kwami palcem, sprawiając, że ten momentalnie się odwrócił. Wytrzeszczył swoje zielone oczka i uniósł się w powietrze tak; ze był na wysokości twarzy swojego właściciela. - Co Ty sobie myślisz?! - zapytał oburzony. - Zostawiać mnie tak? Po prostu? Nie zostawiłeś mi nawet kawałka sera! - Dbam o Twoją linię. A przy okazji masz ser, więc nie wiem w czym problem. - Pff, to nie jest to samo! - prychnął Plagg i skrzyżował łapki na piersi. - Rozumiem; że za mną tęskniłeś. To dobrze, bo ja za Tobą też. - Tego nie powiedziałem. Masz farta, bo dzięki naszemu wyjazdowi trochę sobie odpocznę. - No tak, bo przecież jesteś tak strasznie styrany. - blondyn przewrócił wymownie oczami. - Przecież. Teraz wybacz, ale nadeszła pora na jedzenie. - powiedział kwami i zleciał w dół, prosto na kawałek owczego sera. Adrien westchnął tylko i uśmiechnął się rozbawiony. Brakowało mu tego małego stworzonka, mimo że nie widzieli się tylko dzień. Najwyraźniej, pomijając wszystkie jego wady, byli całkiem dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Cóż, wprawdzie Plagg miał do niego lekceważące podejście, jednak nie wyobrażał sobie posiadania innego kwami. Poczuł, że ktoś łapie go za ramię. Odwrócił się i ujrzał Séraphine, która pojawiła się znikąd. Na szyi miała zawiązany fioletowy szalik i czapkę z pomponem o tym samym kolorze. Jej kurtka była srebrna i połyskiwała lekko. Zimowe kozaki sięgały jej do kolan. - Gotowy? - zapytała i nie czekając na odpowiedź, pociągnęła go za rękę za sobą. Wyprowadziła go przed pokój, gdzie stała Marinette, i wsadziła jej dłoń w jego. Brunetka popatrzyła na Adriena i zaśmiała się nerwowo. - Idealnie. No już słoneczka, idźcie na dół. Ruchy, ruchy! - rudowłosa machnęła rękami w poganiającym geście. Para uśmiechnęła się i posłusznie zeszła po schodach. Adrien pogłaskał kciukiem wierzch dłoni swojej dziewczyny i w myślach podziękował Séraphine. Serio, ta dziewczyna była niesamowita. Kiedy byli już na przedpokoju, blondyn ujrzał pana McBreath trzymającego pięć par nart. Staruszek zbadał ich wzrokiem, a następnie wręczył im narty. Adrien otrzymał błękitne narty, dłuższe od tych łososiowych, które dostała Marinette. - Będziecie musieli je chwilę ponieść, ale nie martwcie się, to tylko dziesięć minut piechotą. - uśmiechnął się pan Stanley, a para odpowiedziała mu tym samym. Po chwili dołączyli do nich pozostali, a wtedy starszy pan wręczył im narty i dał znać, że mogą wychodzić. ▲▼▲▼ Pogoda dopisywała. Słońce świeciło, odbijając się w śniegu, sprawiając, że wszystko błyszczało. Ścieżka, która szli była wysypana kamieniami, które jakimś cudem nie były przykryte warstwą białego puchu. Otaczały ją drzewa iglaste, pochylone lekko w jej stronę nadając otoczeniu czegoś w rodzaju bankowości. Największe wrażenie na Adrienie wywarły góry. Wysokie, majestatyczne, tajemnicze, ale piękne zarazem. Powietrze było zimne i orzeźwiające, dlatego kiedy chłopak brał oddech, czuł lekkie kłucie w nozdrzach. Przez to podziwianie otoczenia nie zauważył nawet, kiedy dotarli na miejsce. Spojrzawszy na stok, zaniemówił. Był ogromny, mimo tego, że spadał bardzo łagodnie. Mknęli po nim narciarze w różnym wieku. Widział nawet małe dzieci u boków swoich rodziców, przez co zrobiło mu się strasznie głupio. Marinette złapała go za rękę. - Przecież ja zginę, zanim zjadę chociaż do połowy. - powiedziała spanikowanym głosem. - Będzie dobrze. - pocieszył ją, jednak sam nie za bardzo w to wierzył. Przeszli jeszcze kawałek do drewnianej budki, w której siedział jakiś mężczyzna i notował coś, licząc pod nosem. Ujrzawszy dziadka Séraphine uśmiechnął się promiennie i rozłożył ramiona. - Stanley! Już myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz! - powiedział serdecznym głosem. - Jakbym mógł nie przyjść Alfredzie! Dodatkowo mam ze sobą nowych narciarzy! - odpowiedział pan McBreath i wskazał na nastolatków. Pan Alfred uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Zaprosił ich gestem ręki do środka budki, gdzie mieli założyć narty. Adrien wszedł powoli, targany myślami typu "czy na pewno chcę to zrobić?". Usiadł na drewnianej ławeczce, tuż obok Marinette. Właściciel stoku pokazał im, jak nałożyć buty narciarskie i przypiąć do nich narty. O ile Séraphine i Pann zrobiły to w niecałą minute, o tyle cała reszta, w tym Adrien, mieli z tym problem. Do blondyna podeszła rudowłosa i odpięła zapinki przy jego butach, patrząc na niego troskliwie. Potem przyłożyła spód obuwia do miejsca na to przeznaczonego i przekręciła mini dźwignię, przytwierdzając tym samym but do narty. Chłopak popatrzył się na nią zażenowany. To naprawdę było tak łatwe? Dziewczyna zaśmiała się i kazała mu zrobić to samo z drugą nogą, a sama udała się w stronę Nathanëla. Adrien zrobił krok po kroku to samo co jego przyjaciółka, więc po chwili był już gotowy do jazdy. Wstał powoli i poczłapał na zewnątrz, gdzie czekał pan Alfred. Mężczyzna popatrzył się na niego przez chwilę i pomógł mu dostać się do wyciągu. Adrien stanął na uboczu, gdyż wolał zaczekać na którąś ze swoich nauczycielek. Po chwili obok niego stanęła Marinette, pchana przez Pann. Jego dziewczyna wywróciłaby się, gdyby blondyn nie złapał jej w ostatniej chwili. Chłopak pomógł jej stanąć prosto i wciąż trzymając ją w pasie, słuchał instrukcji Séraphine. - Okej, nie muszę wam chyba tłumaczyć użycia wyciągu. Po prostu siadacie i nie machacie nogami. Każdy wagonik jest pięcioosobowy, więc będziemy jechali razem. Dobra, kiedy już będziemy na górze nie pchajcie się na sam środek stoku, bo tam jeżdżą zaawansowani. My będziemy jechać boczkiem. Ja wezmę Nathanëla, a Pann Adriena i Marinette. Nie masz nic przeciwko? - spojrzała na przyjaciółkę, a ona pokręciła głową, co było do przewidzenia, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nie potrafiła odmawiać. - To super. W takim razie chodźcie, nasz wagonik już jedzie. Adrien poczuł, że Marinette znowu łapie go za rękę, ale on jak zwykle nie miał nic przeciwko. Popatrzył na to w jaki sposób poruszają się Pann i Séraphine, więc starał się je naśladować. Przesuwał nartami po śniegu i musiał przyznać, że nie było to takie trudne. Cała piątka ustawiła się w rzędzie, przodem do szczytu góry. Rudowłosa kazała wszystkim lekko ugiąć kolana, a po chwili Adrien poczuł jak podjeżdża wagonik. Usiadł na nim i pomógł zrobić to samo Marinette. Siedząca na drugim końcu Séraphine, opuściła barierkę zabezpieczającą i moment później już jechali w kierunku góry, unosząc się przy tym coraz to wyżej. Adrien spojrzał w dół i stwierdził, że wiszą jakieś trzy metry nad ziemią. Mari mocniej ścisnęła jego rękę. No kto by pomyślał, że Biedronka boi się jazdy wyciągiem. Ale w sumie, gdyby spadła nie miałaby Yo-yo, którym mogłaby się złapać. Blondyn odtrącił od siebie tą myśl. Minęło jakieś cztery minuty zanim stanęli na nogach. Wszyscy powoli wyszli, a raczej, sunąc po śniegu, wyślizgnęli się z wagonika i przemieścili się w kierunku lewego boku stoku. Adrien musiał przyznać, że widok był niesamowity. Ludzie na dole byli tacy mali, tak samo jak drzewa i drewniana budka. Dopiero teraz chłopak zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak są wysoko. Jego dziewczyna wciąż ściskała jego dłoń i wyglądało na to, że nie ma zamiaru puścić. - Gotowi? - zapytała Pann, która stanęła przed nimi. - Nie! - stwierdziła Marinette. - Nie będzie tak źle. Na początku zawsze jest strasznie. Patrzcie, Nathanël już pojechał. Reczywiście. Rudowłosy trzymał za ręce jadącą tyłem Séraphine. Widać było, że dziewczyna udziela mu instrukcji, gdyż co jakiś czas chłopak zerkał na narty, starając się odpowiednio je ustawić. Adrien stwierdził, że wyglądają naprawdę uroczo, szczególnie w momentach, gdy rudowłosa wybuchała śmiechem i patrzyła na swojego chłopaka z miłością w oczach. - Dajcie łapki. - Pann wyciągnęła ręce w ich stronę. Chłopak niepewnie złapał jedną z nich i popatrzył się na Chinkę. Wyglądało na to, że jest nastawiona pozytywnie do tego co robi. Kiedy Pann trzymała już ręce obojga, zaczęła jechać tyłem, co nieźle ich zaskoczyło. Oboje momentalnie się zachwiali, jednak udało im się utrzymać równowagę. - Okej, musicie się puścić. Między wami ma być odstęp, ponieważ trzeba mieć rozstawione nogi. Adrien poczuł, jak ucisk powoli maleje, a po chwili Mari już w ogóle go nie trzymała. Zmieniła rękę, którą trzymała Pann na lewą, zresztą tak samo jak blondyn, tyle że z prawą. - Ułóżcie nogi tak, aby czubki nart były skierowane do środka. Marinette, tak się wywrócisz. - brunetka spojrzała na narty przyjaciółki, które najeżdżały na siebie. Mari rozłożyła je lekko i popatrzyła się pytająco na Pann. - Teraz dobrze. Jeżeli chcecie hamować musicie jeszcze bardziej zbliżyć do siebie czubki nart. Tylko nie tak ostro jak Marinette przed chwilą. Adrien wykonał polecenie i momentalnie zwolnił. - Hej, ale nie teraz! Zwalniacie, kiedy zajdzie taka potrzeba! - zaśmiała się Chinka. - Wow, to wcale nie jest takie tru... - Marinette nie dokończyła, bo przez nieuwagę skrzyżowała ze sobą narty i zaryła twarzą w śnieg. Pozostała dwójka momentalnie się zatrzymała. Adrien pomógł swojej dziewczynie wstać i otrzepał jej buzię z białego puchu. - Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała Pann. - Tak, to przez brak skupienia. - odpowiedziała brunetka, otrzepując czapkę. - Nie martw się, kiedy masz rumieńce wyglądasz ślicznie. - powiedział Adrien, a Mari uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała go w policzek. - Jedziemy dalej? - zapytała ich instruktorka, a oni w potwierdzeniu podali jej ręce. ▲▼▲▼ Po godzinie Adrien był już w stanie jeździć sam i musiał przyznać, że szło mu całkiem nieźle. Mijała już piąta godzina ich pobytu tutaj. Teraz ścigał się z Nathanëlem, który z nich pierwszy będzie na dole. Na mecie czekały już na nich dziewczyny, wykrzykujące na zmianę ich imiona. Dojechali na miejsce równocześnie, co stwierdziła Pann, która była sędzią. Chłopcy przybili piątkę i stwierdzili, że koniec jazdy na dzisiaj. Nathanël objął Séraphine w pasie i razem zjechali ze stoku. Adrien chciał zrobić to samo, jednak zanim zdążył w ogóle zbliżyć się do Marinette, poczuł jak ktoś przekłada mu rękę przez ramię. Była to Pann i teraz we trójkę, gdyż Chinka złapała też Mari, zjeżdżali w kierunku budki. - Jak wam się podobało? - zapytał dziadek Séraphine, który właśnie rozgrywał z panem Alfredem partyjkę pasjansa. - Było super! - wykrzyknęła Marinette, siadając na ławeczce. - Może przyjedziemy tu jeszcze jutro, zależy od pogody. Podobno ma być wichura. Zaczynająca się dziś w nocy będzie tu jeszcze przez cały jutrzejszy dzień. - powiedział smutno pan McBreath, na co wszyscy zareagowali cichym westchnięciem. - Pogody nie zmienimy. - mruknęła Pann i zaczęła zmieniać buty narciarskie na normalne. - Jakby co to zostawimy narty tutaj. Jak już je zdejmiecie postawcie je w tamtym przedsionku. - staruszek wskazał na drzwi z tyłu budynku. Nastolatkowie przytaknęli, szybko ubrali normalne buty i po kolei wstawiali sprzęt do wskazanego miejsca. Ostatni był Adrien. Wszedł powoli do ciemnego pomieszczenia i ustawił narty pod ścianą. Miał już wychodzić, jednak coś przykuło jego uwagę. Była to duża księga oprawiona w skórę. Na okładce miała narysowany wielokolorowy okrąg, z czerwono czarnym symbolem Ying-Yang w środku. Nad ilustracją znajdował się napis wygrawerowany złotym drukiem. Kiedy blondyn przyjrzał się bardziej zdołał odczytać, iż tytuł to "Miraculum". Nagle do przedsionka wszedł pan Alfred, sprawiając tym samym, że Adrienowi serce podskoczyło do gardła. - Co tam patrzysz chłopcze? - zapytał i podszedł do niego zaciekawiony. - J... ja tylko... - chłopak niekoniecznie wiedział co odpowiedzieć, jednak mężczyzna tylko uniósł rękę, nie dając mu nawet pomyśleć. - Rozumiem, młodzieńcza ciekawość. Nie martw się, też tak miałem, kiedy byłem w Twoim wieku. - uśmiechnął się pan Alfred, a Adrien odetchnął z ulgą. - Co to za książka? - zapytał. - Nie mam pojęcia. Jakiś turysta zostawił ją tutaj kilka lat temu i tak leży. Możesz sobie wziąć, mi się na nic nie przyda. - Naprawdę? - Jasne. Wprawdzie nie wyglądasz na kogoś kogo interesują takie rzeczy, ale tu będzie się tylko kurzyć. - Dziękuję panu. - uśmiechnął się Adrien, a mężczyzna puścił do niego oko. Chłopak wyszedł z przedsionka, trzymając nowy nabytek pod ramieniem. - Już? - zapytał dziadek Séraphine, a kiedy blondyn przytaknął, cała grupa ruszyła w stronę domu. ▲▼▲▼ Nastolatkowie siedzieli przykryci kocami na sofie i fotelach stojących wokół kominka. W rękach trzymali kubki z gorącym mlekiem. Ogień dawał przyjemne ciepło i ogrzewał ich twarze. Adrien przebiegł oczami po siedzeniach. Pann spała na fotelu po prawej, wciąż kurczowo trzymając opróżniony kubek. Otuliła się kocem tak, że widać było tylko jej zamknięte powieki. Na fotelu po lewej skuleni byli Nathanël i Séraphine. Chłopak opierał twarz na głowie dziewczyny. Oplutł ją ramionami, a ona siedziała wtulona w niego. Co jakiś czas brała łyk mleka, siorbiąc przy tym cicho i wywołując tym samym uśmiech na twarzy rudowłosego. Adrien spojrzał na głowę Marinette opartą o jego ramię. Koc okrywał ich plecy i przy okazji podkulone nogi dziewczyny. Brunetka miała przymknięte oczy, więc Adrien wiedział, że niedługo zaśnie. Pocałował ją w czubek głowy, a ona uśmiechnęła się słabo. Była naprawdę zmęczona, zresztą trudno się dziwić, skoro dzisiaj zjechała ze stoku dokładnie osiemdziesiąt trzy razy, przynajmniej tak mu powiedziała. Wyglądało na to, że parze po lewej również zbiera się na sen. Jedynie Adrien nie był zmęczony, miał coś jeszcze do zrobienia. Kiedy zobaczył, że wszyscy już śpią, wyjął spod koca księgę, którą dostał od właściciela stoku. Ponownie przyjrzał się okładce i otworzył powoli księgę, ciekawy tego, co zobaczy w środku. Rozdział 3. Na dworze szalała wichura, więc za oknami było tylko i wyłącznie biało. Adrien popatrzył się chwilę na szybę, wziął głęboki oddech i zerknął na otwartą księgę. Przywitał go widniejący na pierwszej stronie napis "Jeżeli już się w to wplątałeś, wiedz, że nie ma powrotu". - Super, autorze książki umiesz zachęcać do czytania. - mruknął chłopak i przerzucił kartkę. Druga strona była o wiele bardziej ciekawa. Na środku znajdował się ręcznie napisany tekst "Wlasność Doyla Colerr, data rozpoczęcia wpisów 23.07.1967". Pod napisem znajdował się lekko starty rysunek niebieskiego kwami. Stworzonko miało z tyłu kilka miniaturowych piór, zresztą dokładnie takie same wyrastały mu takie same. Miało ogromne fioletowe oczy i uśmiechało się lekko. Z dopiski pod ilustracją Adrien odczytał, że kwami ma na imię Brinn. Blondyn zajrzał na stronnicę numer trzy, gdzie znajdowała się krótka notka właściciela. Chłopak pisał, że ma szesnaście lat, jest amerykaninem, czym się zajmuje, co lubi robić i inne takie. Jednak to nie to zaintrygowało czytelnika. Czymś co przykuło jego uwagę był opis powodu, dla którego chłopak założył dziennik. Tekst mówił o tym, że Doyl miał siostrę bliźniaczkę o imieniu Lavender. Opisywał, że dziewczyna interesowała się antykami, dlatego często chodziła na różne wyprzedaże tego typu rzeczy. Podczas jednej z nich kupiła wsuwkę, ozdobioną kamykiem ze wzorem pawiego oczka. Kiedy po raz pierwszy wpięła ją we włosy stało się z nią coś dziwnego. Jej ubrania pokryły się drobnymi, wielokolorowymi piórkami połyskującymi w słońcu. Na jej twarzy pojawiła się maska, podobna do karnawałowej, która zasłoniła jej lice od koniuszka nosa po włosy. Na czubku głowy pojawiły się pawie pióra, odstające z tyłu, tworząc w ten sposób coś na wzór korony. I tak oto stało przed nim przerażone dziewczę w błękitnych butach sięgających do ud, rozkloszowanej lazurytowej sukience i piórami we włosach. Pisał, że sam nieźle się wystraszył. Oboje, wciąż zszokowani, postanowili wyjąć zaklętą spinkę z włosów Lavender. Dziewczyna powróciła do normalnej formy, a wtedy ze wsuwki coś wyfrunęło. Była to mała istotka, która przedstawiła się jako Brinn. Dodała, że jest kwami, a Lavender należy do wybranych. Rodzeństwo po raz kolejny przeżyło szok. Dalej chłopak pisał o tym, co mówiła istotka, jednak Adrien był już o tą wiedzę bogatszy. Przerzucił więc kartki, póki nie trafił na coś interesującego. Była to notatka z dnia 13 grudnia. Właśnie wtedy chłopak będąc w miejskiej bibliotece, będąc na dziale historycznym, na który rzadko ktokolwiek zaglądał, znalazł książkę na temat wierzeń krajów Azjatyckich. Opisane tam były magiczne istoty o tej samej nazwie, co Brinn należąca do jej siostry. Zamieszkiwały one zaklęte przedmioty zwane miraculami i co jakiś czas wybierały nowych właścicieli, tym samym obdarowując ich nadprzyrodzonymi zdolnościami. Doyl wypożyczył książkę z biblioteki i zaczął przelewać jej zawartość do dziennika. Adrien zobaczył, że chłopak korzystał też z innych źródeł, zagłębiając się w temacie miraculum jeszcze bardziej. Do każdego opisu dodana była ilustracja narysowana przez autora. Blondyn chciał przeczytać więcej, jednak jego oczy powoli odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Schował książkę pod koc, przytulił się do Marinette i pogrążył się we śnie. ▲▼▲▼ Obudziła go jego dziewczyna. Leżała oparta o jego klatkę piersiową i patrzyła na niego rozmarzonym wzrokiem. - Dzień dobry. - przywitała go cicho, a on uśmiechnął się sennie. - Hej księżniczko. - chłopal pogłaskał ją po policzku. - Jak Ci się spało na półmetrowej książce? - zaśmiała się, a chłopak zrobił zakłopotaną minę. Dziewczyna wstała, podeszła do komody i wzięła z niej księgę. Wracając przystanęła na chwilę i popatrzyła przez okno. Wichura wciąż szalała i mimo tego, że było już po wschodzie słońca, na dworze było ciemno. Westchnęła i usiadła obok Adriena, kładąc sobie książkę na kolanach. Spojrzała na chłopaka pytająco. - Co wyczytałeś? - zapytała i otworzyła druk na zaznaczonej stronie. - Kilka ciekawych rzeczy. Jednak nie zdążyłem skończyć. - chłopak pokazał jej stronę, której jeszcze nie przeczytał i pokrótce opowiedział, czego się dowiedział. Dziewczyna słuchała uważnie i przyglądała się obrazkom. Co jakiś czas zaglądała na wskazane przez niego strony i analizowała zamieszczony tam tekst. Kiedy skończył popatrzyła na niego ze zmarszonym czołem. - Dziennik brata właścicielki miraculum. Myślę, że możemy się z tego dużo nauczyć. - powiedziała i wskazała na jeden z rysunków, przedstawiający jakiś medalion. - W takim razie zaczynamy! - powiedział Adrien, zbliżył się do partnerki i okrył ich kocem. Marinette uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła czytać tekst zawarty na stronie. "Każde kwami jest przedstawicielem innego zwierzęcia. Rzadko zdarzały się dwa takie same. Zazwyczaj człowieka, którego upatrzyło sobie kwami uważano za wybrańca i czczono w jak najbardziej szlachetny sposób. Niestety nie udało mi się zdobyć informacji na temat tego w jaki sposób istoty te powstają, ani jak dostają się do przedmiotu, którego właścicielem stają się wybrani. '' ''Jednak dowiedziałem się, że mogą zmieniać formę przedmiotu, w którym się znajdują, tak aby zwróciły uwagę wybranego. Nie mam pojęcia na czym polega to "wybieranie", jednak stawiam, że nie są to osoby przypadkowe. Najwyraźniej moja siostra ma w sobie to coś, a ja cieszę się, że mogę jej pomagać w czymś tak ważnym jak opanowanie tej mocy. '' ''Ale tematem, który zaciekawił mnie bardziej są miracula, czyli przedmioty, dzięki którym dochodzi do przemiany. Zauważyłem, że Lavender może decydować o tym, kiedy chce się transformować. Wtedy to Britt zostaje... "wciągnięta"? Nie wiem jak to określić. Po prostu wchodzi do spinki, a moja siostra się przemienia. '' ''Ostatnio zwróciłem uwagę na to, że ma coś w rodzaju broni i supermocy. Przy pasie ma przyczepione dwa długie pióra grubsze od normalnych. Mają one ostre końce i wygląda na to, że są to jakieś zmutowane lotki. Rzucaliśmy nimi do celu i od samego początku trafiała. Po wyrzuceniu jednej na jej miejscu pojawiała się kolejna i tak bez końca. Niesamowite. '' ''Jeżeli chodzi o jej supermoc... odkryliśmy ją podczas jednej z naszych lekcji ćwiczebnych. Po wypowiedzeniu słów "Pawi śpiew" (nie pytaj, dlaczego to powiedziała) jest w stanie przez dokładnie pięć minut kontrolować ptaki, które są kolorowe. Nie działa to skrzydlatych z rodziny krukowatych. Kolejną ciekawą rzeczą jest fakt, że po pięciu minutach od użycia tego, wraca do swojej człowieczej formy i musi nakarmić Britt... makaronem. Czy to nie zabawne? Zaraz, ale nie tylko o tym chciałem napisać. Potraktuj to jako wstęp. Dobrze, w takim razie pora przejść do konkretów. Dowiedziałem się, że takich miraculów jest jeszcze kilka. Razem tworzą coś w rodzaju artefaktów. Jednak tych artefaktów również jest kilka. W każdym z nich jest tyle samo miraculów o danym kolorze, jednak o innej symbolice. Każdy element musi mieć swoje przeciwieństwo w postaci innej części artefaktu, gdyż muszà się uzupełniać. Legenda głosi, że po zdobyciu wszystkich elementów jednego z artefaktów (nie można mieszać elementów dwóch różnych), będzie można przejąć władzę nad światem. Jednak aby posiąść inne miracula trzeba posiadać własne. Ale to tylko legenda. '' ''Poniżej przedstawię spis zebranych przeze mnie informacji na temat różnych miraculów. 1. Miraculum Czerwone ''- Biedronka/Lew/?'' ''- symbol szczęścia.'' ''- przeciwieństwo Czarnego Miraculum.'' ''- razem z Czarnym Miraculum odpowiada za inne miracula.'' ''- bez niego pozostałe miracula nie mają prawa istnieć. '' 2. Miraculum Czarne ''- Kot/Panda/Koń'' ''- symbol nieszczęścia.'' ''- przeciwieństwo Czerwonego Miraculum.'' ''- razem z Czerwonym Miraculum odpowiada za inne miracula.'' ''- bez niego pozostałe miracula nie mają prawa istnieć. '' 3. Miraculum Zielone ''- Wąż/Żółw/Żaba'' ''- symbol harmonii.'' ''- przeciwieństwo Różowego Miraculum.'' ''- jego właściciele należą do najdłużej żyjących. '' 4. Miraculum Różowe ''- Motyl/Królik/?'' ''- symbol chaosu.'' ''- przeciwieństwo Zielonego Miraculum.'' 5. Miraculum Żółte ''- Pszczoła/Kaczka/Niedźwiedź'' ''- przeciwieństwo Niebieskiego Miraculum.'' 6. Miraculum Niebieskie ''- Paw/Ryba/Ważka'' ''- symbol nieśmiertelności. '' ''- przeciwieństwo Żółtego Miraculum.'' 7. Miraculum Pomarańczowe ''- Lis/Wiewiórka/Tygrys'' ''- prawdopodobnie przeciwieństwo Ósmego Miraculum.'' 8. Ósme Miraculum ''- brak informacji.'' ''- prawdopodobnie brązowe lub fioletowe.'' ''- prawdopodobnie przeciwieństwo Pomarańczowego Miraculum."'' Marinette spojrzała na Adriena. - On naprawdę zebrał tyle informacji? Artefakty? Zaczynam się w tym gubić. - Na to wygląda. Ja również nie wiem co o tym myśleć. Musi... - nie dokończył, bo zauważył, że stoi przed nimi Pann i przygląda się uważnie. - Beze mnie inne Miracula nie mają prawa istnieć? To takie ważne i w ogóle... - Chinka skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. - Zaraz, Ty przez cały ten czas nie spałaś? - Marinette wyglądała na zdezorientowaną. - Strasznie głośno czytasz. Obudziłam się na fragmencie o supermocy tej dziewczyny. Dziwne, że oni nic nie słyszą. - dziewczyna wskazała na wtulonych w siebie Séraphine i Nathanëla. Spali tak zwinięci w kulkę. Rudowłosy obejmował ją ramieniem, a ona trzymała go za rękę. Twarz miała zakrytą włosami, które unosiły się przy każdym jej wydechu. Wyglądali całkiem słodko, szczególnie kiedy dziewczyna mlaskała przez sen. - Zaraz, co to jest? - powiedziała nagle Pann i podniosła z podłogi jakąś kartkę. - Musiała stąd wypaść. Rozłożyła papier i przeczytała na głos jego treść. "Żałuję tego co zrobiłem. Nie powinienem jej zostawiać samej! Mogłem wpaść na to, że coś jej się stanie! Jeżeli to czytasz to wiedz, że jestem aktualnie w podróży. Muszę ją znaleźć! Lavender i jej miraculum. Nie wiem, czy będę aktualizować jeszcze wpisy, dlatego dam Ci jedną radę - '''NIGDY NIE ZOSTAWIAJ WŁAŚCICIELA MIRACULUM SAMEGO! MUSI BYĆ Z INNYMI POWIĄZANYMI/WYBRANYMI!'"'' Wszystkich zamurowało. Adrien momentalnie poderwał się z kanapy i podbiegł do Séraphine. Szturchnął ją kilka razy, a kiedy nieprzytomnie otworzyła oczy, przemówił do niej wyraźnie. - Trzeba tu sprowadzić Roxy i to szybko. Rozdział 4. - Nie ma takiej opcji! Séraphine chodziła w kółko zdenerwowana. Ubrana była naprawdę spontanicznie, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że poranna toaleta zajęła jej piętnaście minut łącznie. Przyczyna to fakt, iż Adrien obudził ją i powiedział, że to super ważna sprawa. Rudowłosa miała na sobie ciemne jeansy, biały podkoszulek, a niego zarzuconą szarą koszulę Nathanëla. Adrien nie wnikał skąd ją zdobyła. Teraz miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. - Słuchaj, to naprawdę ważne. Przecież Ci tłumaczyłem. - powiedział błagalnym głosem, jednak dziewczyna wciąż uparcie trzymała się swoich racji. - Załatwiłam jej multum ochroniarzy, którzy czuwają nad jej bezpieczeństem dniami i nocami! Co mogłoby się jej stać? - Chodzi o to, że musi być z innymi właścicielami miraculów, ewentualnie kimś świadomym tego czym są. Jeżeli jej tu nie sprowadzimy możemy ją stracić na zawsze. - Niby jak? - rudowłosa wciąż nie chciała się zgodzić i wyglądało na to, że niełatwo będzie ją przekonać. - Nie wiem, jednak zostaliśmy ostrzeżeni... - Przez właściciela dziennika, którego nawet nie znacie. To niepotwierdzone informacje, równie dobrze mógł to być jakiś fanatyk lub psychopata z omamami. - Czyli uważasz, że jesteśmy omamami? Nasze supermoce, kwami, transformacje i wrogowie to tylko złudzenie? Séraphine, wiem, że nie chcesz mieć Roxy na sumieniu. Dlaczego jesteś taka uparta? - zapytał chłopak, a ona zatrzymała się i spojrzała na niego, wyraźnie zdziwiona pytaniem. Nastała cisza, podczas której oboje patrzyli się na siebie z niepewnością. Adrien wciąż miał tą pytającą minę. Dziewczyna opuściła głowę i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Zaczęła kiwać do przodu i tyłu, tak jak robiła to zawsze, kiedy nie była pewna lub nie chciała odpowiadać na pytanie. Przygryzła wargę i podniosła wzrok. Blondyn ujrzał łzy w jej oczach. - Nie ufam jej. - szepnęła i spojrzała w sufit. Adrien zmarszczył brwi i zrobił krok w jej stronę. - Dlaczego? - Boję się o to, że ona może być... - z jej oczu pociekły pierwsze krople. - Taka jak ja. Adriena zatkało. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna miała taki stosunek do Roxy, ponieważ chciała chronić ich, swoich przyjaciół. Położył dłoń na jej ramieniu, przyciągnął do siebie i przytulił. Wtedy Séraphine totalnie się rozkleiła. Oparła głowę o jego pierś i zaczęła głośno łkać. Blondyn pogładził ją po włosach. Wiedział ile przeszła. Miała prawo mieć wątpliwości. Zwaliło się na nią za dużo, nawet ona nie była w stanie tego udźwignąć. - Przepraszam! Tak strasznie przepraszam! Przeze mnie ona może być teraz w niebezpieczeństwie, to wszystko moja wina! - płakała dziewczyna, ściskając koszulkę przyjaciela. - Nieprawda, Séraphine, spójrz na mnie. - podniósł jej głowę, tak aby widzieć jej twarz. Była mokra od łez, oczy miała zaczerwienione, a policzki rumiane. - To nie Twoja wina, rozumiesz? Zrobiłaś to, aby nas chronić. Uwierz mi, taka przyjaciółka to skarb. Dziewczyna pociągnęła nosem i uśmiechnęła się. Odsunęła się od blondyna, otarła łzy, aby po chwili wyprostować się. Popatrzyła na Adriena pewnym wzrokiem. - Dzwonię do mamy. Trzeba sprowadzić tu tą dziewuszkę. ▲▼▲▼ Wszyscy siedzieli w kuchni czekając na Séraphine. Dziewczyna już od bitych dwudziestu minut gadała z mamą przez telefon w pokoju obok. Adrien patrzył teraz na Nathanëla, który patrzył w stół i kręcił młynki kciukami. Séraphine powiedziała mu o tym kim są naprawdę (rozmowa ta w oddzielnym OS, nie chcę mieszać narracji c: przyp. autorki xd). Chłopak podobno przyjął to bardzo dobrze, jednak blondyn widział, że wciąż miał całą masę spraw, które musiał sobie z dziewczyną wyjaśnić. Gdyby był na jego miejscu zapewne czułby się tak samo. Nagle do pomieszczenia weszła rudowłosa, powodując tym samym poderwanie się zebranych. - Mam dwie informacje. Jak zwykle dobrą i złą. Nie pytam jaką chcecie pierwszą, po prostu wam powiem. Roxy wyleciała piętnaście minut temu. Mojej mamie udało się załatwić lot jednym z najszybszych samolotów na świecie, więc nasze lisiątko będziwle leciało tu jakieś pięć godzin. Niestety przez śnieżnyce nie ma warunków do lądowania. Dlatego musimy się dostać do Quebec, gdzie pogoda jest bardziej sprzyjająca. - Zaraz, Quebec? Przecież to jakieś 80 kilometrów stąd. Przynajmniej tak mówiła mapa. - Marinette zrobiła niepewną minę. - Owszem, dodatkowo normalnie jedzie się tam półtorej godziny samochodem, jednak patrząc na aktualny stan śnieżnycy... Hej, mówiłam że to zła wiadomość. - Séraphine skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. - A Twoi dziadkowie? Nie mają auta? - zapytała Pann. - On ma już swoje lata, daleko nie pociągnie. Wszyscy zrobili zamyślone miny. Adrien postukał palcami o blat. Jeżeli nie uda im się odebrać Roxy, może się to źle skończyć. Naprawdę? Po tylu trudach polegną na czymś tak banalnym? - Skutery! - wykrzyknęła nagle Séraphine. - No przecież! Dziadek miał kiedyś warsztat skuterów śnieżnych. W garażu powinno stać ich kilka. Podobno są proste w obsłudze. Wszyscy momentalnie wstali i pobiegli do salonu, gdzie pan Stanley czytał gazetę. Starzec odłożył ją i spojrzał na grupkę nastolatków. - Mówiłem już, że z kuchni wszystko słychać? Ubierzcie się ciepło. - powiedział wstając i skierował się w stronę przedpokoju. Nastolatkowie popatrzyli się na siebie i po chwili już wbiegali po schodach na górę. ▲▼▲▼ Adrien wraz z przyjaciółmi słuchał, jak pan McBreath tłumaczy obsługę skutera. Był on granatowy z białym wzrokiem śnieżynek. Ogółem to wyglądem przypominał każdy inny pojazd tego typu, jedynie gąsienice były bardziej ulepszone. Za nim stało jeszcze sześć takich samych. W planach mieli wzięcie dwóch dwuosobowych, dla Adriena, Marinette, Nathanëla i Séraphine, oraz jednego trzyosobowego, dla dziadka Séraphine, Pann i Roxy. Adrien uważnie słuchał tego co mówił ich nauczyciel. Aktualnie mówił o tym, że przy aktualnej pogodzie będą tam jechać jakieś dwie godziny. Potem rozdał wszystkim gogle i kaski, które każdy od razu założył, a sam wyprowadził skutery na drogę, którą teraz już zakrywała spora warstwa śniegu. Na dworze wiało, biały puch wirował chaotycznie. Temperatura znacznie spadła o czym można było się przekonać po spojrzeniu na termometr. Blondyn poprawił gogle i usiadł na skuterze. Odpalił go szybko, aby nie mieć później problemów z silnikiem i oparł nogi na pedałach. Poczuł, jak Marinette obejmuje go w pasie i przytula się do jego pleców. Pan Stanley dał znać, że trzeba ruszać, więc Adrien nacisnął gaz, a skuter pomknął do przodu wraz z innymi pojazdami. Mróz szczypał chłopaka w twarz, kiedy ten z prędkością czterdziestu kilometrów na godzinę mknął przez śnieżycę. Ledwo cokolwiek widział i gdyby nie wbudowany w skuter GPS, zapewne już dawno zgubiłby pozostałych członków załogi. Jego dziewczyna z każdą minutą ściskała go coraz mocniej, jednak jakoś szczególnie mu to nie przeszkadzało. Czas leciał szybko, może dlatego, że wichura poganiała grupę. - Jak długo jeszcze? - krzyknęła brunetka, a Adrien spojrzał na nawigację. - GPS mówi, że jakieś dwadzieścia minut do granicy Quebec! - odrzyknął. Najwidoczniej nawigacja się nie myliła. Burza stawała się coraz mniejsza, jakby miasto chroniła jakaś bariera. Kiedy wjechali do miasta, padało, jednak nie tak intensywnie jak w górach. Ludzie przechadzali się po ulicach, nie zwracając uwagi na skutery. Najwidoczniej o tej porze roku było to codziennością. Adrien zaczął się przyglądać miastu. Musiał przyznać, że robiło wrażenie. Budynki były zadbane, zresztą tak samo jak ulice. Architektura nie należała do nowoczesnej, jednak blondyn uwielbiał takie stare i piękne budynki. Kamienice, ulice, wieże... wszystko tworzyło idealną panoramę miasta. - Obiecuję, że pozwiedzamy! - krzyknęła do niego Séraphine, a on uśmiechnął się do niej. - Mam taką nadzieję! To miasto jest niesamowite! Jednak niedługo mógł się nacieszyć tą niesamowitością. Lotnisko znajdowało się na przedmieściach, dlatego ze smutkiem oddalał się od centrum. Dziadek Séraphine postanowił zjechać na jedną z bocznych dróg, aby nie spowalniać ruchu. Jechali jakieś dziesięć minut, póki Adrien nie zobaczył gmachu lotniska. Wprawdzie nie było ono duże, jednak wokół niego oraz wewnątrz kręciło się sporo ludzi. Grupa zaparkowała skutery na parkingu i weszła do środka. Pan McBreath udał się do punktu obsługi, aby zapytać, gdzie wyląduje samolot, którym leciała Roxy. Następnie udali się we wskazane miejsce, gdzie mieli poczekać na pasażerkę. Adrien patrzył przez okno, jak wynajęty przez Daquin'ów samolot ląduje na pasie startowym. - Już jest! - oznajmił przyjaciołom, którzy wyjadali darmowe cukierki znajdujące się przy siedzeniach. Wszyscy podeszli do okna i bacznie obserwowali, jak z pojazdu wysiada kilka osób i prowadzi Roxy do wejścia. - Niezła ochrona Séraphine. - skomentował Adrien, a cała reszta wybuchła śmiechem. - Ma się kontakty. - odpowiedziała dziewczyna, jednak po chwili przechyliła się lekko w prawo i kazała chłopakowi się odwrócić Kiedy to zrobił, zobaczył Roxy stojącą tuż przed nim. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko, ukazując przy tym swoje białe ząbki. - No hej, tęskniliście? Rozdział 5. Adrien obejrzał się za siebie. Séraphine uśmiechała się sztucznie, pokazując swoje idealnie równe, białe zęby. Oczy miała otwarte szeroko, jakby siłą umysłu, próbowała zrobić coś Roxy. Młoda lisiczka popatrzyła na nią zdziwiona (u know, O.o). - Wszystko w porządku? - Jak najbardziej. Miło Cię widzieć. - wycedziła przez zęby rudowłosa, a Adrien zobaczył, jak Nathanël łapie ją delikatnie za rękę. Rudowłosy powiedział jej coś szeptem, a ona lekko rozluźniła policzki. Potem popatrzyła się wyczekująco na resztę, czekając na to, aż ktoś przejmie inicjatywę. Zrobiła to Marinette. - Jak podróż? - zapytała, uśmiechając się o wiele bardziej szczerze, niż jej przyjaciółka. - Super. Szczególnie kiedy ma się cały samolot dla siebie. No i przy okazji nie wie się, po co tak właściwie się leci. - popatrzyła na wszystkich wyczekująco. - Wyjaśnimy Ci... - Adrien nie dokończył, bo przyszedł pan McBreath, który jakiś czas temu odszedł na bok porozmawiać przez telefon. Przedstawił się przybyłej i oficjalnie powitał ją w Kanadzie. Następnie zwrócił się do całej reszty. - Dzwonił do mnie znajomy. Potrzebuje mojej pomocy w zakładzie. Muszę tam być jak najszybciej, a trochę mi na miejscu zejdzie. Tu się pojawia problem. Co mam z wami zrobić dzieciaki? - staruszek oparł ręce na bokach. Zaległa cisza. Adrien popatrzył się na Séraphine, która zazwyczaj w sytuacjach takich jak ta jako pierwsza wyskakiwała z jakimś pomysłem. Przynajmniej w miejscach, które znała. Rudowłosa miała skrzyżowane ręce na piersi i przygryzała policzki od środka, co świadczyło o tym, że intensywnie myśli. Nagle strzeliła palcami i wskazała na blondyna. On zdezorientowany cofnął się automatycznie. - Adrien, chciałeś zwiedzić miasto, prawda? - dziewczyna zrobiła zdeterminowaną minę. - Tak, znaczy, jeżeli to nie byłby problem. - odpowiedział z zakłopotaniem. - Nie, nie byłby! To jest idealny moment na to, aby spełnić Twoje marzenie! Marinette... - przeniosła palec na brunetkę. - Ty chciałaś zrobić jakieś zakupy odzieżowe! - Naprawdę? - Tak, to także jest perfekcyjna chwila! Dziadku, już wiem co będziemy robić! ▲▼▲▼ Adrien zaparkował na parkingu przed olbrzymim centrum handlowym. Budynek robił wrażenie, szczególnie swoją wielkością. Wyglądał bardzo nowocześnie i zapewne należał do jednych z najbardziej prestiżowych budynków miasta. Chłopak zsiadł ze skutera i wyciągnął dłoń do swojej dziewczyny, pomagając jej zejść z pojazdu. Marinette wyglądała na tak samo urzeczoną budowlą. Przyglądała się detalom, takim jak drzwi, ilość okien, ludzie wchodzący i wychodzący, oświetlenie i inne takie. Wyglądało na to, że poszukuje inspiracji. - Która godzina? - zapytał się nagle pan Stanley. Adrien popatrzył na innych, gdyż sam zegarka nie posiadał. Niestety nie mógł również określić pory dnia. Niebo było zasłonięte ciemnymi chmurami, które nie przepuszczały światła słonecznego. W sumie mogła być zarówno piętnasta, jak i dwudziesta. Zresztą ledwo mógł spojrzeć w górę, gdyż płatki śniegu wpadały mu do oczu. Ujrzał, że Pann zerka na swój jakże uroczy zegarek przypominający pandę. Jego tarcza była w kształcie wcześniej wspomnianego zwierzęcia. Gumowy pasek miał barwy czerni i bieli, zresztą tak samo jak całe urządzenie. Jednak to co podobało się Adrienowi najbardziej, to uszy pandy, które po naciśnięciu guziczka z boku zegarka, zaczynały świecić, będąc tym samym mini latarką. Chinka mówiła mu, że już kilka razy używała go do czytania w nocy. - Dwanaście po czwartej. - powiedziała, strzepując z urządzenia płatki śniegu. - Stawiam, że zejdzie mi jakieś trzy godziny plus dojście, bo idę piechotą. Gdzie mam później po was przyjść? - spytał staruszek. - Na Stare Miasto. Może przy tej restauracji, w której mają te dobre naleśniki? - zaproponowała jego wnuczka. - W takim razie widzimy się o dwudziestej pod naleśnikarnią. Bawcie się dobrze! - pożegnał się z nimi starzec i ruszył chodnikiem w stronę centrum miasta. Nastolatkowie skierowali się w stronę wejścia do galerii. Kiedy weszli do środka wszyscy, jak zwykle z wyjątkiem Séraphine, wydali z siebie ciche "wow". Wnętrze wyglądało o wiele bardziej niesamowicie niż część zewnętrzna, nawet tak ładna. Sufit był wysoki, zresztą tak jak w każdym centrum handlowym. Wszystko było bardzo dobrze oświetlone, utrzymane w odcieniach beżu. Ale to co najbardziej spodobało się Adrienowi to rośliny zaczepione o poręcze balkonów. Nie wiedział czy były żywe, jednak ich jaskrawe kolory sprawiały, że wyglądały na naturalne. - Laurier Shopping Centre. Największe centrum handlowe w całej okolicy. - powiedziała Séraphine, jakby dumna z tego, że w hrabstwie, w którym się wychowała jest coś takiego. - Ponad dwieście sklepów oraz około trzydzieści restauracji. Na szczęście co kilka metrów stoją tablice z mapami. - To dobrze. - powiedziała Pann. - Nie zgubię się w czasie poszukiwań ubrań z motywami pand. Rudowłosa zaśmiała się i zaczęła ściągać kurtkę. Adrien zrobił to samo, gdyż powoli zaczynało mu się robić gorąco. W ich ślady poszła reszta i już po chwili wszyscy trzymali już w rękach kurtki. Prawie wszyscy, jedynie Roxy położyła swoje okrycie wierzchne na walizce i teraz patrzyła się na Adriena uśmiechnięta. Zauważyła to Séraphine i zbadała ją wzrokiem. - Może pójdziemy do szatni? Zostawimy tam kurtki. No i Roxy będzie mogła wreszcie pozbyć się walizki. - powiedziała rudowłosa, chcąc skierować oczy lisiczki na siebie. - Nie trze... - nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć młodsza, gdyż Séraphine już skierowała się w stronę wcześniej wyznaczonego miejsca, a cała reszta ruszyła za nią. Po oddaniu wszystkich niepotrzebnych rzeczy szatniarce, przyjaciele spojrzeli na swoją przewodniczkę. Ta skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i zapytała, co każdy chciałby sobie kupić. Po otrzymaniu całej masy różnych zapotrzebowań, zastanowiła się chwilę i zaczęła dzielić ich na grupy. Oczywiście stanowczo oddzieliła Roxy od Adriena, czym dziewczyna była wyraźnie zawiedziona. Dopilnowała, aby jej ulubiona para (czyt. Adrienette) chodziła po sklepach razem. Sama postanowiła być partnerką Nathanëla, co oczywiście wywołało uśmiech na twarzach obojga, a najmłodszą osobę z grupy dała pod opiekę Pann, co jak zwykle nie spotkało się z odmową. Następnie, objęta ramieniem swojego chłopaka, pozwoliła się wszystkim rozejść, mówiąc przy okazji, że spotykają się tu za dwie godziny. Adrien objął Marinette ramieniem i zapytał, gdzie ona chciałaby iść najpierw. Kiedy ta odrzekła, że chętnie obejrzałaby jakieś ubrania, pomachał Pann oraz Roxy na pożegnanie i ruszył korytarzem w głąb centrum. Szli tak, oglądając witryny oraz wystawy sklepowe, co jakiś czas zatrzymując się i dyskutując na temat danego ubrania. Jednak brunetce najbardziej spodobała się odzież ze sklepu, której Adrien nie był w stanie poprawnie przeczytać. Dziewczyna od razu zaproponowała wejście do środka, na co blondyn oczywiście się zgodził. Miejsce to było czymś w rodzaju pracowni z bazami ubrań. Po prawej stronie znajdowały się rolki różnych materiałów o rozmaitych odcieniach i wzorach. Podpisane były takimi karteczkami jak "Lazurytowy jedwab" czy "Morska satyna". Był tam również zbiór nici oraz igieł o różnej długości i grubości. Na lewo ustawione były manekiny, o wymiarach zarówno dziecięcych, jak i tych super wysokich, szkicowniki, magazyny modowe, guziki, spinki, piórka i cała masa innych drobnych dodatków. Jednak najbardziej urozmaicony był środek sklepu, gdzie w kilku rzędach stały stojaki lub wieszaki z ubraniami, a raczej ich podstawami, takimi jak białe sukienki o różnych krojach oraz koszulkami, spodniami, spódnicami i pozostałymi elementami garderoby, tak samo zróżnicowanymi, jak sukienki. Dziewczyna Adriena od razu pobiegła w głąb sklepu w poszukiwaniu czegoś dla siebie. Chłopak chodził tuż obok niej i pomagał w wyborze, bo co jak co, ale jako model i syn projektanta coś tam o modzie wiedział. Marinette co jakiś czas przykładała materiał do jego torsu, sprawdzając jak wygląda. Była tym wszystkim naprawdę zafascynowana, co Adrien widział w jej oczach. - Wyglądałbyś w tym dobrze. - stwierdziła, przymierzając do niego czarną bazę koszulki. - Znaczy Tobie we wszystkim dobrze, bo jesteś przystojny i... - Mam piękną dziewczynę, która sprawia, że wypadam przy niej słabiutko. - uśmiechnął się, a twarz dziewczyny oblał rumieniec. Złożył pocałunek na czubku jej głowy, a ona zachichotała. Następnie złapała go za rękę i uśmiechnięta kontynuowała zakupy. ▲▼▲▼ Wyszli z torbami wypełnionymi po brzegi materiałami w praktycznie każdym kolorze, zapasem guzików oraz kilkoma bazami. Dziewczyna wyglądała na szczęśliwą, co sprawiało, że blondyn również. Zostało im jeszcze dwadzieścia minut do zbiórki, więc trzymając się za ręce, poszli w stronę Starbucks'a znajdującego się niedaleko. Będąc na miejscu usiedli wygodnie, a chłopak zamówił napoje. Wziął dla swojej dziewczyny gorącą czekoladę, bo wiedział, że ona ją ubóstwia. To samo zamówił dla siebie i po otrzymaniu swojego zamówienia, spojrzał na Marinette biorącą pierwszego łyka. Poszedł w jej ślady i delikatnie złapał ją za rękę, leżącą na stole. - Udane zakupy? - zapytał czule. - Bardzo udane. Dzięki Tobie. Fajnie jest mieć kogoś kto podziela Twoje pasje. - Fajnie jest mieć kogoś kogo kochasz. - szepnął, a dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Uwielbiam momenty, kiedy jesteśmy razem. Niezależnie w jakiej formie, superbohaterów czy ludzkiej. Po prostu lubię być z Tobą. Nawet nie wiesz ile marzyłam o tym, aby takie sytuacje jak ta miały miejsce. - Ja marzyłem o tak cudownej dziewczynie. Idealnej pod każdym względem. Pięknej i uroczej. A teraz ona siedzi tuż przede mną. Nie wiem dlaczego kochałem Biedronkę, a nie byłem zakochany w Tobie. Jesteś tak wspaniała. Zarówno jako zwykła dziewczyna, jak i strażniczka Paryża. Kocham Cię. - chłopak ujął policzek swojej ukochanej. - A ja Ciebie. - szepnęła, a on zbliżył się do jej twarzy, aby po chwili zakończyć to pocałunkiem. Potem skończyli swoje napoje i znów trzymając się za ręce, ruszyli w stronę umówionego z przyjaciółmi miejsca. Kiedy już dotarli, ujrzeli resztę grupy. Każdy miał w rękach torby, a w nich przeróżne rzeczy. Jego uwagę przykuł wystający z torby Pann strój pandy. Wszyscy wyglądali na zadowolonych z zakupów. - Gotowi? - zapytała Séraphine trzymająca Nathanëla za rękę. - Tak, odbieramy kurtki? - zapytał Adrien, a następnie wszyscy poszli do szatni. Po ubraniu się pozostało im tylko odpalenie skuterów i dojazd na Starówkę. ▲▼▲▼ Stare Miasto Quebec było tak samo piękne, jak cała ta Kanadyjska miejscowość, chociaż łudząco przypominała francuską. Adrien czuł się, jakby chodził po jednym z miast swojego kraju ojczystego. Takie europejskie klimaty w Ameryce Północnej. Wszystko było piękne i czarujące, szczególnie kiedy latarnie rozświetlały pełne ludzi ulice, a z nieba pruszył biały śnieg. W powietrzu unosił się zapach zimna wymieszany z aromatem jedzenia tutejszych knajpek i restauracji. Skoro mowa o restauracjach to właśnie wracali do naleśnikarni, obok której zaparkowali skutery (wybaczcie, nie wiem jak opisać Quebec, dlatego wracam do naleśników. przyp. autorki). Roxy zaproponowała, że w czasie oczekiwania na dziadka Séraphine mogli by coś w tamtej restauracji coś zamówić. Wszyscy się zgodzili, gdyż podczas tego całego zwiedzania nieźle zgłodnieli. Po dotarciu do celu weszli do środka, gdzie przywitał ich zapach ciasta naleśnikowego i karmelu. Wszystko wyglądało naprawdę przytulnie. Wnętrze urządzone było w stylu kawiarni z lat osiemdziesiątych. Podłoga przypominała szachownice. Ściany były blado żółtee, sofy przy stolikach czerwone, a reszta mebli miała przyjemne, ciepłe barwy. Grupka usiadła przy jednym ze stolików. Wszyscy zdjęli kurtki i zajrzeli do menu. Adrien zamówił sobie naleśniki z jabłkiem i sosem karmelowym, gdyż uwielbiał obie te rzeczy. Pozostałe osoby zastanawiały się nad tym co wybrać trochę dłużej, jednak po dziesięciu minutach jedzenie wjechało na ich stół. Wzięli się za konsumpcję. - Pyszne! - zachwyciła się Roxy. - Ma rację. - przytaknęła Marinette, a Séraphine przerwała rozmowę z Nathanëlem, aby na nie spojrzeć. - Prawda? Wciąż nie wiem dlaczego są tak mało popularni. - powiedziała rudowłosa i wzięła do buzi kawałek naleśnika, który na widelcu podał jej chłopak. - To był fajny dzień. - skomentowała Pann. - Bo ja przyjechałam. - odpowiedziała Roxy, co spowodowało zakrztuszenie się Séraphine. - Tak, Séraphine jest tym szczególnie zachwycona. - zaśmiał się Nathanël, a reszta zrobiła to samo. Czas zleciał im szybko na rozmowie i nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy przeszedł pan McBreath. Starzec oznajmił, że pora się zbierać, więc szybko dokończyli posiłek i po uregulowaniu zapłaty, wyszli z lokalu. Adrien wsiadł na skuter, a Marinette objęła go w pasie. Kiedy wszyscy założyli już kaski i gogle, odpalił pojazd i ruszył za grupą w kierunku domu. Rozdział 6. Adriena obudziło ciche skrzypienie drzwi. Zerknął dyskretnie w tamtą stronę i ujrzał ciemną sylwetkę. Początkowo nie był w stanie zidentyfikować kto to, jednak zmieniło się to, kiedy postać zrobiła niepewny krok do przodu. Księżycowy blask, dostający się do środka przez okno, padał na ubraną w piżamę Séraphine. Włosy miała rozczochrane, a twarz zmęczoną, ale zmartwioną jednocześnie. Jej długa do polowy ud koszula nocna była pogięta i wyglądała, jakby dziewczyna turlała się w niej po podłodze. Rudowłosa na palcach zbliżyła się do ich łóżka. Adrien spod przymkniętych powiek obserwował bacznie każdy jej ruch. Najwidoczniej nie zauważyła, że nie śpi. Stanęła na palcach i szturchnęła lekko śpiącego na gorze Nathanëla. Blondyn usłyszał kilka jego mruknięć, a potem zasypany głos. - Séraphine? Co Ty tu robisz? - Miałam koszmar. - szepnęła dziewczyna zachrypniętym głosem. - Koszmar? - zapytał cicho chłopak, jakby nie był pewny czy dobrze usłyszał. Dziewczyna przytaknęła. - Mogę spać z Tobą? - spytała Séraphine. - Co? - chłopak najwyraźniej nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. - Ergh, tak, jasne że możesz. - Dzięki. - nastolatka zaczęła wspinać po drabince, aby po chwili zacząć układać się na górze, obok Nathanëla. Towarzyszyło temu ciche slrzypienie, przez które Adrien zaczął martwić się o stabilbość i wytrzymałość posłania, ale po chwili takowe ucichlo. Blondyn usłyszał tylko, jak para czule życzy sobie dobranoc, a potem w pokoju ponownie zaległa głucha cisza. Blondyn gapił się tępo w górny materac. Wiedział, że teraz nie zaśnie, bo za jakieś pięć sekund w jego głowie będzie szaleć stado myśli. I tak też się stało. Pierwszą rzeczą, a raczej osobą, która mu się nasunęła była Roxy. Kiedy przyjechali z Quebec, została bardzo ciepło przywitana przez panią Ariane. Okazało się, że w czasie, kiedy ich nie było, kobieta przygotowała dla niej sypialnię. Jako że w pokoju dziewcząt nie było już miejsca na kolejne łóżko, zresztą tak samo w bazie chłopców, to Roxy miała mieszkać na strychu. O ile początkowo ta idea spotkała się z dużym zszokowaniem, to po pokazaniu poddasza, ich stosunek do tego pomysłu zmienił się o 180°. Nowy pokój dziewczyny był ogromny, zresztą trudno się było temu dziwić, biorąc pod uwagę wielkość domostwa. Wprawdzie połowę strychu stanowiła tak zwana graciarnia, ale była ona oddzielona ścianą. Cała reszta była o wiele ciekawsza. Jak się okazało poddasze było wcześniej pokojem dla gości. Znajdowało się tam dwuosobowe łóżko, będące półką jednocześnie. Panele były zamontowane na bokach i oparciu łoża. Poustawiane na nich książki, lampki oraz różne figurki prezentowały się bardzo dobrze, nadając meblowi przytulności. Po środku pomieszczenia leżał spory puszysty dywan, który był tak mięciutki, że miało ochotę się na nim położyć i zatopić wśród kremowego włosia. Obok wykładziny leżało kilka poduszek i mini komoda z kolekcją gier planszowych. Pod ścianą, obok drzwi do graciarni stał telewizor i odtwarzacz muzyki. W rogu pokoju, tam gdzie sufit był najniżej stała najdziwniejsza szafa jaką kiedykolwiek chłopak widział. Była ona dopasowana do zarówno do ścian, jak i do zniżającego się sufitu, dlatego trudno było opisać jej kształt. Wielkość zadowoliłaby nawet modelkę z trzema garderobami, ale Roxy nie miała problemu z zagospodarowaniem. Oprócz ubrań i walizki w szafie znalazł się jeszcze dwa koce, poduszki, laptop i lampka. Dziewczyna ułożyła jeden koc na ziemi, rozrzuciła pościel, postawiła oświetlenie na jednej z półek i tak oto miała swoją własną twierdzę. Jak widać miała naprawdę bogatą wyobraźnię. Roxy była wyraźnie zadowolona, zarówno z pokoju, jak i z przyjazdu. Kiedy Adrien wyjaśnił jej, dlaczego musiała się tutaj znaleźć, była lekko zdziwiona i powiedziała, że w Paryżu wszystko było jak najbardziej w porządku, ale w sumie nudno, więc dobrze się złożyło. Przez to w jego głowie pojawiła się druga myśl - co się dzieje z Władcą Ciem? Od tej feralnej walki, podczas której Adrien został poważnie ranny, nie dawał żadnych oznak życia. Niby blondyn powinien się cieszyć, że może odpocząć, ale ta mała aktywność głównego wroga go martwiła. Czyżby planował jakiś większy atak w czasie ich nieobecności? To nie miałoby żadnego sensu, gdyż jego celem było zdobycie miraculów, a takowych nie było w zasięgu. Zaraz, może jednak były? Przypomniała mu się historia Séraphine. Jastrzębia Ćma znalazł ją, kiedy była jeszcze w Montrealu. W takim razie jest w stanie dostać się na drugi kontynent. Co jeśli jest w stanie tworzyć akumy także tutaj, w Kanadzie? Muszą być gotowi na taką ewentualność. Adrien zerknął na stojącą obok łóżka etażerkę, na której spoczywała księga o Miraculach. Chłopak podniósł się i sięgnął po nią ręką. Mimo późnej pory w pokoju było stosunkowo jasno przez, będący dzisiaj w pełni, księżyc. Otworzył książkę na zaznaczonej stronie. Karteczka z informacją o poszukiwaniu siostry wypadła z końca, więc do tamtego momentu chłopak musiał jeszcze dużo napisać. Przerzucił stronnicę, gdyż fragment o kolorach i właściwościach miraculów miał już przerobioną. Jego oczom ukazał się rysunek jakiegoś starca. Obok niego była mała ilustracja żółwia oraz jakiejś zielonej bransoletki. Pod tym wszystkim znajdował się dokładnie wykaligrafowany podpis "Mistrz Fu". Adrien skądś znał to imię, tylko niekoniecznie wiedział skąd. Postanowił więc czytać dalej. Wziął głęboki oddech i zagłębił się w lekturze. "Dzisiejszy wpis może być jednym z najważniejszych. Dlaczego? Znalazłem informację na temat niejakiego Mistrza Fu. Dużo jest o nim napisane w chińskich księgach, w których odszyfrowaniu musiał pomóc mi pan Hitomiyo, znajomy rodziców, nauczyciel chińskiego i japońskiego w jednej z tutejszych szkół językowych. Dobrze, że nie pytał po co mi to, bo chyba nie byłbym w stanie odpowiedzieć. Dobrze, do rzeczy. Dowiedziałem się, że miracula mogą być przekazane, jednak mogą zostać również opuszczone. Mówiąc "opuszczone" mam na myśli zostawione, bądź ukryte w jakimś miejscu, tak aby zamieszkujące je kwami same mogły wybrać sobie swojego właściciela. Mistrz Fu był kimś w rodzaju mentora niektórych miraculów. To on zazwyczaj pomagał kwami w wyborze ich nowego właściciela. Następnie obserwował poczynania wybranych, będąc przez cały ten czas w ukryciu, aby móc zacząć pomagać im w odpowiednim momencie. Kolejną ciekawostką jest fakt, że było jeszcze kilku takich "mistrzów". Niestety, wiem jedynie tyle, że byli różnych narodowości i pilnowali różnych osób. Nie znane mi są ich imiona. W księdze ptt. '"Żółwie pokolenie"' dowiedziałem się trochę więcej na temat Zielonego Miraculum, czyli prawdopodobnego miraculum Mistrza Fu. Jak już wcześniej wspomniałem, jest to element odpowiadający za harmonię. Jego właściciel może być odpowiednikiem węża, żaby oraz tytułowego żółwia (czytałem coś jeszcze o świerszczu, jednak napiszę o tym więcej, kiedy zdobędę jakieś informacje). Otóż dowiedziałem się, iż wieki temu miraculum żółwia było potężniejsze od pozostałych. Niby dobrze, bo było o wiele bardziej harmonijnie, ale jednak źle, bo przewyższało swoją mocą Czarne i Czerwone. Dlatego pozostali właściciele miraculów, a było ich łącznie 23 nie licząc żółwiego '(23!)', zaczęli myśleć, co można byłoby z tym zrobić. Po wielu godzinach radzenia zdecydowano się na tak zwany Rytuał Podziału. Polegał on na odebraniu części mocy z miraculum i wszczepienia go w inne, tworząc tym samym kolejne. Właściciel potężnego miraculum zgodził się na to, gdyż był to mądry człowiek i wiedział, iż tak będzie lepiej. Podczas comiesięcznej pełni księżyca wszyscy wybrani zebrali się, aby przeprowadzić rytuał. Miracula zostały ułożone w kręgu, wokół tego, na którym rytuał miał być przeprowadzony. Dokładnie o północy magiczne przedmioty uwolniły swoją moc, nacelowując ją na najpotężniejsze. Rytuał zakończył się po równej godzinie. W efekcie powstało drugie miraculum żółwia. Było ono dwudziestym piątym, najsłabszym elementem, tym samym nie będąc częścią żadnego artefaktu. Pewnie zastanawiasz się dlaczego było najsłabsze. Postaram Ci się to wytłumaczyć w jak najprostszy sposób. Załóżmy, że przeciętne miraculum posiada dziesięć kresek mocy. Żółwie posiadało piętnaście, dlatego postanowiono je wyrównać z innymi. Odjęto z niego te pięć kresek i włożono do tego nowo powstałego. Takim sposobem wszystkie mają po dziesięć kresek mocy, a to najsłabsze tylko pięć. Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz. Zresztą, przejdźmy dalej. Rytuał kosztował wszystkie miracula, a raczej kwami w nich żyjące, dużo energii, dlatego przez jakiś czas wyłącznym elementem posiadającym choć trochę mocy, było to drugie miraculum żółwia. Uznano więc, że może być to symbol, bądź znak czegoś. Postanowiono, że najsłabsze miraculum będzie symbolem harmonii niezależnej, czyli mówiąc czyściej, będzie czymś w rodzaju niezależnego elementu, tym samym tworząc czwarty artefakt. Podjęto decyzję, że jego kwami samo zadecyduje, do kogo chce należeć, dlatego zostało ono opuszczone. Czego dowiedziałem się o tym ostatnim miraculum? Otóż: *''jego właściciela bardzo łatwo znaleźć'' *''jego właścicielem łatwo manipulować, kiedy nie jest z innymi miraculami'' *''jest czymś w rodzaju "dziecka" Zielonego Miraculum'' To w sumie tyle jeżeli chodzi o Miraculum Żółwia. Postaram się jeszcze czegoś poszukać na temat innych elementów. Mam nadzieję, że w bibliotece mają więcej chińskich ksiąg." Adrien zamknął książkę i zaczął powoli wszystko analizować. Wychodzi na to, że Séraphine jest właścicielką najsłabszego miraculum. To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego to właśnie nią zainteresował się Władca Ciem. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Jastrzębia Ćma wie, jak rudowłosa wygląda w prawdziwym życiu i że w każdej chwili może ją zlokalizować. A to... Nie dokończył myśli, bo usłyszał z góry ciche pojękiwania Séraphine. - Nie... Proszę, zostaw ich! - nawet, kiedy mówiła przez sen w jej głosie słychać było przerażenie. - Po co tu jesteś? Nie rób tego... Adrien przełknął ślinę i zaniemówił, kiedy usłyszał ostatnie słowo. - ...Marinette. (Tutaj chciałam zakończyć, ale uznałam, że rozdział będzie za krótki. Znajcie moją dobroć. XD przyp. autorki) ▲▼▲▼ Chłopak powoli otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Promienie słoneczne wpadały przez okno, oświetlając pokój. Spojrzał na stojący na biurku zegar. Było dziesięć po ósmej. Adrien nie miał pojęcia, jak udało mu się usnąć po tym co usłyszał. Marinette? Co to mogło oznaczać? To nie brzmiało jak zwykły sen. Séraphine musiała mieć koszmar. Zwlekł się powoli z łóżka i wsunął stopy w miękkie kapcie. Wstał i zajrzał na górę, gdzie razem spali Nathanël i Séraphine. Głowa i lewa dłoń dziewczyny spoczywały na klatce piersiowej rudowłosego. On obejmował swoją ukochaną lewym ramieniem, przytulając ją do siebie. Wyglądali jak typowe szczęśliwe małżeństwo, co blondyna jakoś szczególnie nie dziwiło. Adrien wiedział, że Nathanël jest jedyną osobą, przy której Séraphine czuła się bezpiecznie. Mimo swojej nieśmiałości, kiedy zaszła potrzeba, chłopak potrafił stanąć do walki i blondyn przekonał się o tym, kiedy rudowłosego zatruła akuma. Odszedł od posłania, wyjął ubrania z szafy, wyszedł z pokoju i ruszył w kierunku łazienki. Wziął szybki prysznic (omg, Adrien bez koszulki XD przyp. autorki), umył zęby, przeczesał włosy i odświeżony, tym samym wyglądający jeszcze lepiej, ruszył w kierunku kuchni. Po drodze zostawił piżamę na komodzie obok łazienki, czyli tam, gdzie kazała je kłaść pani McBreath. Kiedy to robił, ujrzał, że leży tam ubranie Marinette. Wszedł do kuchni i ujrzał swoją dziewczynę siedzącą przy blacie. Czytała jakąś gazetę, jedząc przy okazji kanapkę z dżemem truskawkowo-ananasowym. Gdy zobaczyła Adriena, szybko połknęła to co miała w ustach i uśmiechnęła się z zakłopotaniem. - Adrien, nie śpisz już? - zapytała i odłożyła resztę kanapki na talerz. - Powiedzmy, że miałem pewne trudności z ponownym zaśnięciem. A Ty księżniczko? - chłopak usiadł obok niej, całując ją w policzek na przywitanie. - Uznajmy, że ja też. A tak na marginesie, nie widziałeś Séraphine? - popatrzyła na niego pytająco. - Jest u mnie w pokoju, przyszła w środku nocy i śpi z Nathanëlem. - W środku nocy? - Miała koszmar. Właśnie, muszę Ci coś powiedzieć. Dotyczy to bezpośrednio Ciebie. - Mnie? - dziewczyna zrobiła zdziwioną minę. Adrien opowiedział jej o tym co przez sen mówiła Séraphine. Streścił jej również treść przeczytanego fragmentu książki. Marinette słuchała go uważnie, momentami wybałuszając oczy ze zdziwienia. - Czyli Séraphine jest właścicielką najsłabszego miraculum? - zapytała, gdy skończył. - Na to wygląda. - A ten Mistrz Fu? Myślisz, że rzeczywiście cały czas nam się przygląda? - W to również nie wątpię. Autor dziennika już kilkukrotnie miał rację. Myślę, że powinniśmy... Nie dokończył, bo usłyszał śmiechy dobiegające od strony schodów. Po Adrien ujrzał Nathanëla z Séraphine na plecach (no wiecie, niósł ją na barana przyp. autorki). Oboje byli roześmiani, nawet kiedy weszli do kuchni, gdzie zastali Marinette i jej chłopaka z niepewnymi wyrazami twarzy. - Hej, co tam u was słoneczka? - wyglądało na to, że dziewczyna ma dzisiaj wyjątkowo dobry dzień, co było dość dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę jej nocne zachowanie. - Sérapnine... Eeem... - Marinette próbowała jakoś skleić zdanie. - Musimy z Tobą porozmawiać. - dokończył Adrien, a mina rudowłosej wskazywała na to, że jest lekko zaniepokojona. Jednak zanim blondyn zdążył coś powiedzieć, do pomieszczenia wpadła zdyszana Roxy. Minę miała przerażoną, lekko zszokowaną. - Pann zniknęła! - wydusiła z siebie. Rozdział 7. - Séraphine, poczekaj! Adrien gonił dziewczynę po podwórku. Śnieg sięgał mu do kolan, jednak on, w przeciwieństwie do swojej przyjaciółki, był ubrany. W nocy temperatura trochę wzrosła, jednak minimalnie. Aktualnie było dziesięć na minusie, a rudowłosa biegała po dworze w koszuli nocnej, na nogach mając jedynie białe kapcie, zapewne już mokre. Ale w żaden sposób nie przeszkadzało jej to w poszukiwaniach najbliższych. Po dłuższym obchodzie domu, odkryli, że nie ma również dziadków Séraphine. O ile początkowo podejrzewali, że gdzieś wyszli, to po zobaczeniu stanu sypialni państwa McBreath, doszli do wniosku, że mogli zostać porwani. Pościel była rozrzucona i spadała z łóżka na podłogę. Kawałki rozbitego wazonu leżały obok etażerki, na której naczynie było ustawione. Otwarte na oścież okno wpuszczało do pokoju zimne powietrze. Teraz ich wnuczka szukała ich w każdym możliwym miejscu. Adrien wiedział, że Séraphine poszukuje również Pann. Wraz z przyjaciółmi starał się ją zatrzymać, lecz dziewczyna stawiała stanowczy opór. Wykrzykiwała imiona zaginionych, zdzierając przy tym gardło. W końcu stanęła na końcu podwórka, tuż przy płocie oddzielającym podwórko od lasu. Z jej gardła wydobył się ostatni, najbardziej żałosny krzyk. - Pann! Adriena wyprzedził Nathanël. Dobiegłwszy do swojej dziewczyny, chwycił ją i przytulił do siebie. Przyłożył jej głowę do swojej piersi i pogłaskał ją po roczochranych włosach. Blondyn dobiegł do nich i pierwszy raz ujrzał Séraphine w tak tragicznym stanie. Złapała koszulkę rudowłosego, zaciskając pięści. Twarz miała całą mokrą od łez, które strumieniami laly się z jej zaczerwienionych oczu. Zaciśnięta szczęka drgała co jakiś czas, jakby dziewczyna chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nie mogła tego wydusić. Cała dygotała, zarówno z zimna, jak i z emocji. Nathanël odsunął się od niej na chwilę, zdjął kurtkę, aby narzucić ją na rudowłosą, a następnie znowu ją do siebie przytulił. - Séraphine... - Adrien chciał uspokoić przyjaciółkę. - To moja wina! - wychrypiała dziewczyna i wtuliła twarz w pierś Nathanëla. Blondyn popatrzył na rudowłosego, który wyglądał na lekko skonfuzjowanego. Skinął na niego głową, dając znać, że powinni wejść do domu. Nathanël przytaknął i objął dziewczynę ramieniem, aby móc zaprowadzić ją do środka. Adrien szedł za nimi, rozmyślając. Co się w ogóle stało? Nie zdążył nawet zebrać informacji i jakichkolwiek poszlak. Cóż, jako superbohater najpierw robił, potem myślał, ale teraz niekoniecznie wiedział co ma począć. W jego głowie panowała pustka, brak... czegokolwiek. Wszedł zziębnięty do domu, gdzie Roxy przywitała go kubkiem gorącej herbaty. Marinette opiekowała się Séraphine oraz Nathanëlem. Okryła ich kocem, usadziła przy kominku i podała rozgrzewające napoje. Dodatkowo naszykowała dla przyjaciółki ciepłe ubranie, które teraz leżało złożone obok ognia, tak aby było ciepłe. Adrien zerknął na Roxy, wieszającą jego kurtkę na wieszaku. Sam zdjął buty, będące mokre, nawet po tak krótkim czasie przebywania na śniegu. Liska podeszła do niego i szturchnęła go łokciem w bok. - Sprawdziłyśmy z Marinette pokój dziadków Séraphine. Przy oknie znalazłyśmy to. - dziewczyna rozłożyła dłoń tuż przed Adrienem. Chłopak ujrzał na niej wsuwkę do włosów. I o ile normalnie podszedłby do tego obojętnie, to teraz zaniemówił. Nie była to zwykła spinka. Na dłoni Roxy leżała antyczna wsuwka z pawim oczkiem. Taka, jaką opisywał twórca dziennika. Miraculum Pawia, należące do jego siostry Lavender. Adrien delikatnie złapał palcami biżuterię i obrócił ją delikatnie. Kamyk odbijał, a raczej rozpraszał, światło, sprawiając że na najbliższych przedmiotach pojawiały się kolorowe kropki. Wyglądało to naprawdę ładnie, jednak nie to było mu teraz w głowie. - Kwami nie ma w środku. - usłyszał głosik obok ucha. Odwrócił głowę w bok i ujrzał wiszącego nad jego ramieniem Plagga. Roxy również przyglądała się stworzonku z zaciekawieniem. - Skąd wiesz? - zapytała. - To wyczuwalne. Twoje lisie kwami też powinno to wyczuć, ale aktualnie razem z Tikki zajmują się Shiji. Pff, dziewczyny. - westchnął na koniec i przewrócił oczami. - Rzeczywiście, przecież TYLKO zaginęła jej właścicielka. - Adrien spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem, a kwami lekko się speszyło. - Dobra, zależy od punktu widzenia. Ale widzę, że potrzebujecie pomocy. Nie przychodzi mi to łatwo, ale wam jej udzielę. Będziecie mi winni potrójną porcję sera. - powiedziało stworzonko, a blondyn przewrócił oczami. - Kwami są w stanie wyczuć swoje miracula, jednak nie mogą być za daleko. Myślę, że byłbym w stanie wyczuć pierścień będąc jakieś dziesięć kilometrów od niego. - Widzę, że wyjątkowo wysoko cenisz swoje umiejętności. - westchnął chłopak. - Ma się pewne dary. - Plagg wrzucił do buzi kawałek sera. - W takim razie trzeba zapytać Shiji, czy cokolwiek wyczuwa. Adrien ostatni raz obejrzał się w celu sprawdzenia co z rudowłosymi. Nathanël coś szkicował, kiedy Séraphine siedziała z podkulonymi nogami i patrzyła się pustym wzrokiem w ogień. Rosaliie usadowiła się na głowie swojej właścicielki. Marinette opierała się o ścianę, patrząc na swoich podopiecznych. Blondyn dał jej znać, że idzie na górę, a ona przytaknęła. Skinął na Roxy, aby ta poszła za nim, następnie sam skierował się w stronę pokoju dziewcząt. Kiedy wszedł do środka, usłyszał ciche łkanie. Obszedł pokój, aby zbliżyć się do toaletki, gdzie siedziały Tikki oraz Lee, pocieszając Shiji. Pandokształtne kwami rozpaczliwie machało łapkami, co jakiś czas ocierając malutkie łzy kapiące z oczu. Widać było, że jej towarzyszki starały się jak najbardziej ją uspokoić, jednak najwyraźniej bez efektu. Małe kwami lamentowało tak, że nawet najtwardszą osobę na świecie by coś tknęło. Adrienowi na widok małej, płaczącej pandy, ponownie zrobiło się przykro. Wziął Shiji na dłoń i popatrzył na nią ze współczuciem. Kwami podniosła wzrok, a kolejna łza spłynęła jej po policzku. Zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, Adrien podał jej cukierka bambusowego, a następnie przemówił do niej spokojnym tonem. - Shiji, myślę, że wiem, jak znaleźć Pann. Ale potrzebuję do tego Twojej pomocy. - kwami zjadło landrynkę i otarło łzę. - Jak? - zapytała cichutko. - Wyczuwasz ją? - Nie, gdybym wyczuwała to raczej bym wam powiedziała. - wargi Shiji przybrały kształt podkówki. - Czyli musi być gdzieś dalej... - chłopak powiedział to bardziej do siebie. - A nie masz jakiegoś kontaktu z miraculum? Stworzonko smutno pokręciło głową, a blondynowi zrobiło się wstyd. Dał tej małej pandzie nadzieję, a teraz nie miał pojęcia co zrobić. Nie wiedział, gdzie w ogóle zacząć szukać. Skoro Pann nie może znaleźć jej własne kwami, to czy ktokolwiek jest w stanie to zrobić? Dziewczyna oraz państwo McBreath mogli być wszędzie. Same Góry Laurentyńskie były ogromne, a co dopiero hrabstwo. Ale nie mógł czekać, musiał działać. Posadził sobie kwami na ramieniu i poprosił resztę o pójście za nim. Zbiegł po schodach na dół, kierując się w stronę kuchni. Zastał tam swoich przyjaciół, tradycyjnie siedzących przy kuchennym blacie. W powietrzu unosił się zapach sandwitchy, które stały na stole i czekały na zjedzenie. Radio grało cicho jakaś wesołą francuską piosenkę, która w żaden sposób nie pasowała do panującej w pomieszczeniu atmosfery. Marinette piła już czwarty kubek herbaty, podopierając głowę ręką opartą na stole. Obok siedział Nathanël, stukając ołówkiem w pustą kartkę, w którą z oczekiwaniem patrzyła się Roxy. Jednak najgorzej wyglądała Séraphine. Ubrana już, dziewczyna gapiła się w nicość, nieruchomo trzymając w dłoniach pusty kubek. Rosaliie ze smutkiem patrzyła na stan swojej właścicielki. Zresztą podobnie było z siedzącym naprzeciwko rudowłosym. Widać było, że martwi się o swoją dziewczynę. Adrien odsunął krzesło i dołączył do tego przygnębionego towarzystwa, pozwalając kwami odlecieć. Te jednak zostały przy nim i wróciły do pocieszenia Shiji. Marinette popatrzyła na niego pytająco, a on smętnie pokręcił głową. Nikt nie miał ochoty się odzywać, dlatego poza piskliwymi głosami kwami i grającym w tle radio, w pokoju panowała martwa cisza. To dobijało blondyna jeszcze bardziej. Czuł się okropnie. Dlaczego takie rzeczy zawsze spotykają właśnie jego i osoby w jego towarzystwie? Czy to przez fakt, że czarne koty przynoszą pecha? Tak bardziej chciałby mieć jakiś plan, cokolwiek. Nagle jego rozmyślania przerwał ożywiony głos Nathanëla. - Hej, pogłoś radio, szybko! Marinette przekręciła okrągłą gałkę przy odtwarzaczu. Wszyscy usłyszeli poddenerwowany głos spikerki. - Bliżej nieokreślony osobnik atakuje miasto przy pomocy armii zwierząt różnych gatunków. Nie znane są jego intencje. Mieszkańcy miasta nie mają pojęcia co zrobić. Wprawdzie władze miasta są w trakcie interwencji, jednak jak na razie bezskutecznie. Terrasse Dufferin oraz pozostałe okolice Château Frontenac, które aktualnie stało się siedzibą atakującego, zostały zamknięte, a osoby tam przebywające ewakuowane. Właśnie dostałam informację, że złoczyńca ma kilku zakładników. Jak na razie władzom udało się ustalić, iż jest to troje nastolatków i dwie osoby dorosłe w wieku około sześćdziesięciu lat. Inspektor Jarvier informuje... Nikt nie słuchał dalej. Adrien ujrzał błysk w oku Séraphine, a po chwili dziewczyna poderwała się z krzesła i pobiegła po kurtkę. To samo zrobiła reszta. Pięć minut później już siedzieli na skuterach. Na wszelki wypadek wzięli kije bejsbolowe dla Roxy i Nathanëla. Adrien popatrzył porozumiewawczo na rudowłosego prowadzącego trzyosobowy skuter z Séraphine i lisem jako pasażerami. Ten kiwnął tylko głową i po chwili jechali z maksymalną prędkością w stronę Quebec. ▲▼▲▼ Adrien zaparkował skuter na parkingu jakiejś restauracji. Wszędzie wokół było pusto, co jakoś szczególnie go nie zdziwiło. Zdjął kask oraz gogle i spojrzał na jedną z wież hotelu. Stała na niej jakaś mała postać, a wokół niej latało stado orłów, co jakiś czas szarżujące w dół, prawdopodobnie na policjantów. Wyglądało to naprawdę zjawiskowo, szczególnie w momentach, gdy ptaki wzbijały się w powietrze. Gdyby nie fakt, że mieli do czynienia z super-złoczyńcą, pewnie postałby tu i pooglądał. Poczuł jak z jego kieszeni wydostaje się Shiji. - Pann tam jest! - pisnęła i wskazała na wieżę. - Jesteś pewna? - Na sto procent! Czuję to! - Mi nie trzeba innego potwierdzenia! - wykrzyknęła Séraphine. Zanim Adrien zdążył zareagować w jakikolwiek sposób, rudowłosa przywołała swoją kwami. - Rosaliie, gaduj! (XD) Po chwili Tortua biegła już w kierunku zagrożenia, wypinając przy okazji dysk z buta. Rzuciła nim tak, że nawet Adrien był zdziwiony odległością. Dysk przeleciał centralnie przez stado ptaków, rozpraszając je przy okazji. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się triumfalnie i wystawiła rękę, a po chwili broń wróciła do niej tak samo szybko jak zniknęła. Séraphine przeskoczyła przez płot policyjny, zabezpieczający teren. Blondyn westchnął z rezygnacją i spojrzał wymownie w niebo. Co innego mu pozostało? - Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! Rozdział 8. Adrien uderzył swoim kocim kijem jakiegoś tygrysa o człowieczej formie. Dlaczego człowieczej? Zwierzę stało na tylnych łapach, przednimi uderzał go jak profesjonalny bokser. Dobrze trzymał równowagę i co jakiś ryczał na swojego przeciwnika. Czarny Kot zwinnie unikał ciosów, co jakiś czas atakując. Wiedział, że zwierzę jest pod cudzą kontrolą i tak naprawdę nie miało złych zamiarów. Dodatkowo był to tygrys, który znajduje się pod ścisłą ochroną. Zresztą sam fakt, że walczył z ogromnym drapieżnikiem sprawiał, że chłopak wolał zachować ostrożność. - Ej, no weź! Jesteśmy krewniakami! - blondyn schylił się, aby uniknąć kolejnego uderzenia potężną łapą. Zwierzę zryczałto groźnie, więc Adrien uznał, że jakiekolwiek dyskusje nie mają żadnego sensu. Nagle wokół tylnej nogi tygrysa owinęła się czarna nitka, powalając drapieżnika na ziemię. Biedronka usiadła na nim, aby ten nie mógł się ruszyć. Spojrzała na Adriena i uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. - Tortua, teraz! - krzyknęła, patrząc się lekko za Adriena. Tuż obok ucha Adriena, ze światem, przemknęła niebieska lotka i wbiła się w ciało zwierzęcia. Tygrys przestał się ruszać, a jego głowa opadła ciężko w dół. Czarny Kot przyjrzał się malutkiej strzale utkwionej w plecach drapieżnika. Miała jakieś dziesięć centymetrów długości. Z jej końca wystawały błękitne, puszyste piórka, od których szła pionowa linia, wyglądająca jak miarka. Materiał wykonania wyglądał na srebro. Nie zdążył obejrzeć jej dokładniej, bo Biedronka wyciągnęła ją delikatnie i spojrzała na boczny licznik. - Idealnie. - stwierdziła i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. - Jak zawsze. Adrien odwrócił się. Tuż za nim stała Tortua, uśmiechając się pewnie. Na rękach miała całą masę wielokolorowych lotek, jakieś 30 na ramię. Wzięła strzałkę od Marinette i wpięła ją w jedno z wolnych miejsc. Spojrzała się na blondyna i wzięła kolejną lotkę. - Strzałki usypiające. Policja mi ich użyczyła. Dzięki mojej doskonałej celno... - Séraphine popatrzyła się na lewo, gdzie Nathanël bronił się przed sporym niedźwiedziem. - Pogadałabym jeszcze, ale mam coś do załatwienia. Jakby co, wiecie gdzie mnie znaleźć. Dziewczyna pomachała im szybko i pobiegła w stronę swojego chłopaka. Czarny Kot popatrzył się poruzumiewawczo na Biedronkę, a ta uśmiechnęła się wojowniczo, pocałowała go w policzek i pobiegła molo w kierunku wejścia do hotelu. Chłopak wiedział co to oznacza. To on miał wykonywać "brudną robotę". Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i z powrotem rozłożył koci kij. Obkręcił nim wokół nadgarstka, rozglądając się za potencjalnym celem. Wypatrzył jakiegoś policjanta, przygwożdżonego do ziemi przez owczarka niemieckiego. Pies warczał na niego, mając pysk tuż przed jego twarzą. Funkcjonariusz był wyraźnie przerażony, gdyż zbladł, a jego ciało przechodziły drgawki strachu. Adrien bez dłuższego zwlekania, ruszył biegiem w kierunku zagrożenia. Dźgnął psa laską w bok, powodując groźne warknięcie w swoją stronę. Napotkał błagalne spojrzenie zaatakowanego mężczyzny, więc postanowił przede wszystkim odciągnąć zwierzę od jego ofiary. Postanowił kij pionowo na ziemi i oparł się o niego nonszalancko. - Uroczy z ciebie piesek. Jak się wabisz? - zapytał, robiąc prowokującą minę. Pies obdarzył go budzącym lęk spojrzeniem i rzucił się w jego stronę. Kot odsunął się lekko w bok i podstawił mu laskę pod łapy, powodując upadek. Chłopak nakazał uciekać przestraszonemu mężczyźnie. Funkcjonariuszowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Podniósł się szybko, sięgnął po leżącą kawałek dalej pałkę, którą prawdopodobnie stracił podczas walki, i czym prędzej pobiegł w stronę, ustawionych na końcu molo, wozów policyjnych. Czarny Kot zwrócił się w stronę swojego przeciwnika, który zdążył otrząsnąć się po bolesnym wypadku i teraz ponownie zawarczał na superbohatera. Chłopak uśmiechnął się łozbuzersko, przyjmując pozycję bojową. - No dobra bezimienny psie, załatwimy to jak pies z kotem. - mówiąc to, przeskoczył przez niego i wylądował jakiś metr od niego. Zwierzę szczeknęło wojowniczo i pochyliło się, gotowe do ataku. Kiedy pies skoczył na niego, ten odepchnął go za pomocą kija. Przeciwnik złapał broń w zęby i starał się ją wyrwać z rąk właściciela. Wtedy superbohaterowi przyszedł do głowy pewien pomysł. Odepchnął psa nogą, tak aby ten puścił laskę i popatrzył na zwierzę troskliwie. Plan był szalony i ryzykowny, ale w sumie Czarny Kot właśnie z tego słynął. - Aportujesz? - zapytał i złożył broń do normalnych rozmiarów. - Łap! Chłopak rzucił broń najdalej jak potrafił i ku jego radości, pies pobiegł za nią. Potem przyniósł ją blondynowi i popatrzył na niego radośnie. Adrien przyjrzał się zwierzęciu. Coś zmieniło się w jego oczach. Zniknął cały gniew, a pojawiło się szczęście. Owczarek szczeknął przyjaźnie i oblizał się. Chłopak wystawił rękę w jego stronę, tak aby zwierzę mogło ją obwąchać. Pies zrobił to i musnął go językiem po koniuszkach palców. Czarny Kot zaśmiał się mimowolnie, głaskając go za uchem. - Okej bezimienny psie, idź i waruj tam. - superbohater wskazał na rząd samochodów policyjnych. Owczarek szczeknął w odpowiedzi i radośnie pobiegł we wskazanym kierunku. Zielonooki uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Wygląda na to, że znalazł sposób na wyrwanie zwierząt spod kontroli tego "niezidentyfikowanego osobnika". Musiał się z nimi najzwyczajniej w świecie pobawić bądź zająć je czymś. Jego broń wydawała się do tego idealna. Jednym zwinnym ruchem wskoczył na dach jednej ze znajdujących się na molo budek. Przycupnął pośrodku i rozejrzał się dookoła. Ujrzał Tortue, stojącą plecami do Nathanëla, walczącą ze stadem kóz i baranów. Dziewczyna broniła się za pomocą dysków, które przy zawrotnej prędkości wypadały z jej prawej dłoni, aby po chwili znaleźć się w niej z powrotem. Widać było, że nie ma zamiaru strzelać w zwierzęta strzałkami usypiającymi. Zresztą trafienie było niemożliwe przez dwa fakty, ustawienie oraz gęste futro czterokopytnych. Taktyka partnera Séraphine znacznie rożniła się od tej stosowanej przez dziewczynę. Uderzał kijem bejsbolowym, jedynie wtedy kiedy musiał. Nie sprawiało mu to przyjemności, jednak kiedy już się bronił, robił to wyjątkowo dobrze. Skądś miał do tego dryg. Adrien chciał do nich dołączyć, jednak usłyszał rozwścieczony krzyk Roxy. - Nie gryź mnie! Chłopak odwrócił się w lewo, skąd dobiegał głos nastolatki. Ujrzał kawałek jej rudych włosów w drzwiach wejściowych. Wiedział, że liska nie ma swojego miraculum i że może mieć przez to problem. Spojrzał jeszcze raz w miejsce walki Tortuy i zobaczył, że para jakimś cudem uciekła przed stadem wściekłych baranów i teraz jakimś magicznym cudem znajdowała się obok samochodów policyjnych. Uznając to za dobry znak, ruszył na pomoc swojej młodszej przyjaciółce. Wydłużył laskę i użył jej jako tyczki. Odbił się od ziemi, po chwili lądując kawałek od dziewczyny. Zaniemówił, kiedy zobaczył kto jest wrogiem Roxy. Były to koty. Dwadzieścia małych syczących drapieżników, rzucających się na zdezorientowaną nastolatkę. Jeden z nich kurczowo trzymał się jej nogi, gdy kolejny wdrapywał się na jej ramiona. Rudowłosa starała się je z siebie zrzucić, ale nie wychodziło jej to zbyt dobrze. Kij bejsbolowy, trzymany przez nią w lewej ręce, pokryty był śladami pazurów i zębów. Blondyn przeskoczył przez stado opętanych zwierząt, aby znaleźć się jak najbliżej zagrożonej lisiczki. Koty zaczęły na niego syczeć, na co on odpowiedział im tym samym, co spowodowało ich szybki odwrót. Odwrócił się w stronę Roxy i w momencie, gdy próbował uwolnić ją od szarego dachowca, kurczowo trzymającego się jej pasa, poczuł, że coś mocno uderza go w brzuch. Chłopak zgiął się w pół. Miał wrażenie, że żołądek zamienił swoje miejsce, wędrując wzdłuż przełyku. Z bólu zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami. Wydał z siebie głośne warknięcie, na którego dźwięk, wszystkie koty zastygły w bezruchu. Ujrzał, jak Roxy wyklinając, zrzuca z siebie zwierzęta, a następnie pobiega do niego. - O mój Boże, Adrien! Tak strasznie przepraszam! Nie chciałam! - w głosie dziewczyny czuć było przerażenie. - Co Ty...? - wydusił z siebie. - Broniłam się kijem przed kotami i Cię nie zauważyłam... - Roxy zawstydziła się lekko. Czarny Kot zacisnął zęby i spojrzał na przyczajone do ataku zwierzęta. Z trudem wyprostował się, nie spuszczając wzroku z wrogiej drużyny. Zaczął intensywnie myśleć. Czym by ich zająć? Rozglądając się, napotkał Lee, nieśmiało wyglądającą z rękawa swojej właścicielki. Wtedy do głowy wpadł mu pewien plan. - Roxy, mam pomysł, do którego potrzebuję pomocy Lee. - Mojej? - kwami wychyliło się z pod ubrania. - Tak. Będziesz przynętą. - Co?! - zapytały jednocześnie dziewczyny. - Cel uświęca środki. Musisz tylko latać. - chłopak wysunął laskę, gdyż zauważył, że drapieżniki zaczynają zbliżać się w ich stronę. - Rozwiń myśl. - Roxy zacisnęła dłonie na rękojeści drewnianego kija. - Musimy się z nimi jakoś pobawić. Koty lubią małe latające stworzenia. Rozumiesz? - Pobawić. - powtórzyła dziewczyna, jakby niedowierzając. - Mam to powiedzieć po japońsku? Dobrze... - zaczął, jednak rudowłosa mu przerwała. - Jesteś pewny, że to zadziała? - Tak na pięćdziesiąt procent. Słuchaj, czas nam się kończy. - zielonooki ugiął się lekko, gotowy do ataku. Roxy spojrzała na Lee, która lekko przytaknęła głową. Następnie kwami poszybowało nad głowami zwierząt, zwracając tym samym na siebie uwagę. Pyszczki kotów skierowały się na istotę i moment później wszystkie skakały w celu złapania stworzenia. Kwami polatało tak jeszcze chwilę, póki ostatni, znudzony zabawą, kot odbiegł od nich, zostawiając niedawne pole bitwy puste. - Tak wiem, to było genialne. - chłopak puścił oko do Roxy oczko, a ona zachichotała. - Cel uświęca środki, tak? - Oczywiście. Przecież... - Adrien zamilkł. - Co...? - blondyn uciszył dziewczynę, poprzez przyłożenie palca do jej ust. Coś było nie tak. Zapadła cisza. Martwa cisza. Nie było słychać żadnych zwierząt, gwar ustał. Czarny Kot nie miał pojęcia co się stało. Wydawało mu się to podejrzane. Nagle ciszę przerwał przerażony krzyk. Nie jednej, ale dwóch osób. Blondyn zamarł w bezruchu. Znał te głosy. Należały do Pann i Marinette. Bez zastanowienia wbiegł do hotelu, szukając źródła dźwięku. Pobiegł schodami w górę, modląc się w duchu, aby z jego przyjaciółkami wszystko było w porządku. Dobiegł na najwyższe piętro, gdzie znajdował się ogromny balkon. Kiedy przekroczył jego próg, momentalnie się zatrzymał. Przed nim, odwrócone, stały dwie osoby, kobieta i mężczyzna. Akumy. Chłopak miał na sobie czarne kozaki, sięgające do kostek. Spodnie oraz góra kostiumu były koloru białego i połyskiwały lekko. Z jego rozczochranych blond włosów wystawały długie poskręcane rogi, takie jak u markurów. Jednak najbardziej imponującą częścią jego garderoby był płaszcz stworzony z żywych ptaków. Dosłownie. Skrzydlaci przyjaciele co jakiś czas wznosiły się w powietrze, aby po chwili wrócić do swojego "gniazda". Adrien widział tam gołębie, sójki, kolibry, sikorki, zimorodki i całą masę innych ptakowatych. Ćwierkały radośnie, trzepocąc skrzydełkami. Jakiś błękitny ptak usiadł na ramieniu stojącej obok dziewczyny i popatrzył na nią z zaciekawieniem. Miała ona długie, sięgające do pasa, kręcone włosy, lekko upięte małą różą z prawej strony. Jej ubrania były stworzone głównie z roślin. Nogi oplatały korzonki, tworząc coś na kształt leginsów. Sukienkę miała wykonaną z liści i drobnych kwiatów, które wyglądały jakby kwitły. Nie miała butów, a wokół jej bosych stóp wyrastała zielona trawa. Kiedy para lekko odsunęła się od siebie, Czarny Kot ujrzał widok, który sprawił, że serce stanęło mu w gardle. Rozdział 9. Biedronka wisiała za barierką balkonu. Wokół jej lewego nadgarstka owinięte były grube korzenie, które były ostatnią deską ratunku. Gdyby się zerwały... Czarny Kot odrzucił od siebie tą myśl. Twarz dziewczyny była wygięta w grymasie wysiłku, ale wycienczenia zarazem. Twarz miała ukurzoną, włosy rozczochrane, a kostium rozdarty na ramieniu. Wyglądała jak weteran wojenny, który dopiero co wrócił z frontu. Jednak rzeczą, która przykuła uwagę Adriena, to napięta linka Yo-yo, którą dziewczyna owinęła sobie wokół lewej dłoni. Widać było, że coś na niej trzyma. Lecz blondyn nie miał pojęcia co. Jego dziewczyna była w niebezpieczeństwie, a on nie zamierzał stać bezczynnie. Przerażenie zastąpiła wściekłość. Ktokolwiek zrobił Marinette taką krzywdę, był w poważnych tarapatach. Rozłożył swój koci kij z zamiarem zaatakowania wroga. Jak najciszej mógł postawił pierwszy krok do przodu, jednak jego starania poszły na marne, przez ptaki na płaszczu zakumanizowanego (tak, wiem, takie słowo nie istnieje) mężczyzny. Zaczęły skrzeczeć, sprawiając że uszy Czarnego Kota były bliskie eksplozji. Skrzydlate stworzenia wzbiły się w powietrze i zaczęły krążyć wokół ich właściciela. I wtedy stało się to, czego chłopak najbardziej się obawiał. Pióra posypały się na niego z góry, powodując reakcję alergiczną. Zielonooki kichnął kilkukrotnie, tym bardziej zwracając na siebie uwagę. Między serią uczuleniowych ataków, zauważył, że stojący przed nim mężczyzna podniósł rękę w górę, a ptaki uspokoiły się i z powrotem spoczęły na płaszczu, wciąż łupiąc na Adriena groźnie. Kiedy kichanie ustało, blondyn podniósł oczy i nareszcie ujrzał twarze opętanych. Najwidoczniej było to rodzeństwo, gdyż łudzące podobieństwo nie mogło być przypadkowe. Czarny Kot nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby okazało się, że są bliźniętami. Oboje mieli jasne blond włosy, które lekko przechodziły w platynę. Ich krystalicznie błękitne oczy idealnie pasowały do bladej karnacji i cery. Co ciekawe nie mieli masek. Widać było, że w tym duecie to mężczyzna jest mocniejszą stroną. Dobrze zbudowany, opierał na ramieniu kij do lacrosse. Mimo swoich delikatnych rys twarzy, wyglądał męsko i chłodnie. Jego buntowniczy wzrok sprawiał, że Adriena przechodziły ciarki. To samo z lekko szelmowskim uśmiechem. Jego ubranie z przodu wyglądało równie efektownie co z tyłu. Tors okrywał srebrny pancerz, błyszczący w słońcu. Od dolnej części ciała oddzielał go bogato zdobiony złoty pas. Tego samego koloru była zbroja chroniąca piszczel. Jakby same kozaki mu nie wystarczały. Cały kostium, w zestawieniu z jego urodą i rogami, wyglądał naprawdę imponująco. Czarny Kot chętnie by się nim pozachwycał, gdyby nie fakt, że miał ochotę go rozszarpać. Zerknął na dziewczynę. Ta wyglądała o wiele mniej pewnie. Jej zdecydowany wyraz twarzy był tylko przykrywką. Zakrywał strach i niepewność. Blondyn wiedział to, gdyż sam widział taką maskę za każdym razem, kiedy przed rozmową z ojcem, zerkał w lustro. Jednak nie zmieniało to faktu, że dziewczyna była śliczna. Przypominała trochę elfa, szczególnie w tej roślinnej kreacji. Liściasta sukienka była lekko rozkloszowana. Kończyła się nad jej piersiami. Tak jak każda typowa sukienka bez ramionczek. Jednak ta miała coś jeszcze. Drobne korzonki, takie jak wokół jej nóg, oplatały resztę klatki piersiowej i całe ręce, jakby miała pod spodem jeszcze bluzkę. Wpięta we włosy róża zmieniała co jakiś czas kolor, zaczynając od czerwieni, na ciemnej purpurze kończąc. Zielonooki wystartował w celu rzucenia się na rodzeństwo, jednak jego męski przeciwnik był szybszy. Wykonał szybki ruch ręką, a jego siostra wychyliła ramię do przodu i delikatnie obróciła nadgarstkiem w kierunku ziemi. Adrien poczuł jak jego nogi oplatają jakieś pnącza, a po chwili już leżał na ziemi. Każdy jego ruch powodował zaciskanie się korzeni. - Nie! - jęknęła wyczerpana Marinette i spojrzała na niego żałośnie. - Czy Ty potrafisz być cicho? - wrogi chłopak wycelował w nią swoim kijem do lacrosse, sprawiając, że na Biedronkę rzuciło się kilka ptaków. - Zostaw ją! - Adrien wciąż bezskutecznie próbował wyrwać się z roślinnych łańcuchów. - Bo co mi zrobisz kotku? - chłopak spojrzał na niego tak prowokująco, że ochota zielonookiego na dotkliwe podrapanie go wzrosła podwójnie. Już miał mu odpowiedzieć, ale wyprzedziła go stojąca obok blondynka. Może i dobrze. Gdyby się odezwał, jego reputacja zapewne mocno by spadła. No i Séraphine zapewne wyszorowałaby mu język. - Solvier, nie rób jej większej krzywdy. - dziewczyna spojrzała na niego błagalnie i opuściła jego kij lekko w dół. Chłopak zerknął na nią groźnie, a ona mimo swoich starań "bycia odważną", odsunęła się lekko. Jej brat podniósł kącik ust w górę, a jego wyraz twarzy zmienił się na bardziej opryskliwy. Z powrotem oparł kij o ramię, a ptaki przestały czochrać Marinette i wróciły na płaszcz. - Czy pani trzynaście minut starsza jest zadowolona? - zapytał ironicznie. - Proszę, nie nazywaj mnie tak. Wiesz, że tego nie lubię. Mam na imię Monsiella. - dziewczyna podniosła lekko głowę. - I nie, nie jestem zadowolona. Czemu musi tam wisieć? Odstawmy ją na ziemię. Przecież ona nam nic... - Nic nam nie zrobiła? Mam Ci przypomnieć, dlaczego mama zginęła? Działaj według planu! - warknął Solvier, a Monsiella skuliła się, jakby w obawie, że brat coś jej zrobi. - D... dobrze. Przepraszam. - szepnęła i zacisnęła lekko pięści, a Adrien poczuł jak plącza wokół jego nóg się rozluźniają. Chyba znalazł jej słaby punkt. Szkoda, że nie Solviera, bo dziewczyny naprawdę było mu żal. Żyła w cieniu brata. Przypominała mu... jego samego. Jej relacja z bliźniakiem była prawie identyczna, jak Adriena z tatą. Chłopak poczuł, jak wielka gula staje mu z gardle. Nie pora na użalanie się. Musiał uratować swoją ukochaną. Tylko jak miał manipulować jej emocjami? Na samą myśl o tym czuł się podle. Jednak okazało się, że wcale nie on musiał to robić. Nad jego głową przeleciał żółwi dysk, uderzając Solviera w głowę. Chłopak syknął i spojrzał, przynajmniej tak wydawało się Adrienowi, na schody. Obrócił się delikatnie, tak aby nie ruszać zbytnio nogami. Ujrzał stojącą w zniszczonych drzwiach Tortuę w towarzystwie Roxy i Nathanëla. Dziewczyna miała minę, jakby jedynie przy pomocy siły umysłu, była w stanie rozwalić wszystko co stanie jej na dworze. Złapała dysk i spojrzała na Czarnego Kota. Potem zmarszczyła brwi, ponownie piorunując przeciwnika wzrokiem. - Oddaj. Mi. Moich. Bliskich. - wycedziła przez zęby, nakładając nacisk na każde słowo. Ponownie strzeliła w niego dyskiem, ale tym razem chłopak obronił się sa pomocą swojego kija. Złapał dysk w swoją siatkę i popatrzył na niego przez chwilę. Jednak nie dane mu było nacieszenie się nim, gdyż po chwili wrócił do dłoni jego właścicielki. Solvier uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. - No dawaj żółwiu, zagrajmy. - błekitnooki pochylił się lekko do przodu, obrócił kij w dłoniach, a zza jego pleców wyleciało stado ptaków, również gotowych do ataku. Najwyraźniej na Séraphine nie zrobiło to najmniejszego wrażenia, bo wciąż stała z tą samą miną. Jedynie pochyliła się lekko do przodu i dała jakieś migowe sygnały Roxy i Nathanëla, na które oni przytaknęli lekko, patrząc to na akumy, to na Adriena. Potem rudowłosa zrobiła zdecydowaną minę, zginając rękę, tak jak robiła to zawsze przed rzutem. - Żółwiem mogą mnie nazywać tylko przyjaciele. Wybacz, ale chyba nie jesteśmy w tak głębokiej relacji! - krzyknęła i rzuciła bronią prosto w stado ptaków. I wtedy rozpoczęła się walka. Skrzydlate stworzenia rozproszyły się, krążąc wokół pola bitwy, co jakiś czas szarżując w stronę superbohaterów. Plus był taki, że Solvier miał do sterowania tylko ptaki, gdyż nie mógł przejąć kontroli nad odczarowanymi zwierzętami. Minusy, bo było ich dwa, to pierwszy fakt, że Monsiella nie miała żadnych ograniczeń przy swojej mocy, ponieważ jakimś cudem mogła tworzyć rośliny nawet tam, gdzie nie było gleby, a drugi, że leży na ziemi, bez możliwości jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Na szczęście ten drugi problem rozwiązał Nathanël, który przebiegł do niego ze zużytą strzałką usypiającą. Wbił ją w główny korzeń wyrastający z podłoża i rozciął po całej długości. Blondyn poczuł, że uścisk wokół jego łydek maleje, a po chwili stracił czucie w nogach. Rudowłosy niepewnie pomógł mu wstać, co musiało wyglądać naprawdę komicznie, biorąc pod uwagę chwilową galaretowatość i mrowienie dolnych kończyn zielonookiego. - Dzięki. - uśmiechnął się, najszczerszej jak tylko mógł. - Em, żaden problem. - Nathanël podrapał się wolną ręką w kark. - Okej, a teraz możesz mnie puścić. - Zaraz, co? - chłopak popatrzył się na niego zdezorientowany. - Puść mnie. Tak że zabierasz ręce i... - Dzięki, wiem co to znaczy. Po prostu ledwo stoisz na nogach. Blondyn spojrzał w dół. Rzeczywiście nogi mu dygotały, lecz postanowił zrobić dobrą minę do złej gry. - Poradzę sobie. Dzięki za troskę. A teraz bierz swój kij i zrób tutaj artystyczny nieład. - Czarny Kot puścił do niego oko i przezwyciężając mrowienie, ruszył w szał bitwy. Wysunął swoją laskę i zbił nią parę ptaków. Początkowo był na siebie zły, że zabił niewinne stworzenia, o tyle po zobaczeniu ich "rozsypywania" się w fioletowy proszek, od razu mu przeszło. Spojrzał w stronę Solviera, który aktualnie prowadził zawzięty pojedynek z Tortuą. - Hej, panie ZOO! Nie stać Cię na prawdziwe ptaki? - krzyknął w jego stronę, uśmiechając się prześmiewczo. Platynowowłosy spojrzał w jego stronę, a wtedy Séraphine kopnęła go w twarz. Po minie poszkodowanego Adrien stwierdził, że nie było to przyjemne doświadczenie. Zresztą sam kiedyś dostał butem rudowłosej w twarz. Miało to miejsce, kiedy jeszcze byli wrogami. Wtedy to dziewczyna miała dziwny nawyk bicia go na przywitanie. Z nieznanych mu powodów to zawsze jego pierwszego uderzała dyskiem, kiedy to Biedronka i Xiongmao walczyły sobie grzecznie z akumą. No właśnie, Pann. Gdzie ona jest? Nie znał miejsca jej przetrzymywania. Zresztą to samo tyczyło się dziadków Séraphine oraz tych pozostałych nieznanych mu osób. Lecz chwilowo to jego przyjaciółka była jedyną posiadaczką miraculum, której położenie było mu obce. Postanowił, że odnalezienie jej, będzie drugą rzeczą, którą zajmie się po uwolnieniu Marinette. Niestety nawet jego pierwszy cel wydawał się naprawdę ciężki do przejścia. To właśnie posiadaczki czerwonego miraculum rodzeństwo broniło najbardziej. Podczas gdy Nathanël walczył ze stadem ptaków, rozsypując je w drobny pył, a Tortua pojedynkowała się z Solvierem, Roxy miała najgorszego przeciwnika, czyli Monsiellę. Rudowłosa wymachiwała kijem na prawo i lewo, odbijając wzrastające z ziemi korzenie. Co jakiś czas korzystała z okazji i wskakiwała ma rośliny, w celu zaatakowania przeciwniczki z góry. Ale wszystko to szło na marne, gdyż platynowowłosa miała wyjątkowo czułe zmysły, więc sprawnie reagowała na każdy dźwięk, tworząc wokół siebie gruby żywopłot. Jednak jej styl walki wskazywał na to, że w przeciwieństwie do swojego brata, nie chce skrzywdzić swojego przeciwnika. Próbowała go jedynie unieruchomić. Patrzyła na Roxy z żalem, jakby nie do końca była pewna swoich czynów. W pewnym momencie podcięła dziewczynie nogi, powodując ciężki upadek na ziemię. Rudowłosa jęknęła z bólu i wygięła plecy, kurczowo trzymając się za prawy bok. Adrien nie zawachał się ani chwili dłużej i ruszył na pomoc przyjaciółce, którą malutkie korzonki powoli przytwierdzały do ziemi. Uderzył Monsiellę po zewnętrznej części dłoni, a ona szybko je zabrała, patrząc na chłopaka przestraszonym wzrokiem. - Nie ładnie atakować słabszych. - powiedział i zerknął na Roxy, która chętnie by coś teraz powiedziała, jednak ból nie specjalnie jej na to pozwalał. Błękitnooka spojrzała na dziewczynę, a potem na brata walczącego z Tortuą. Zawachała się chwilę i po chwili zastanowienia zrobiła coś, czego Czarny Kot się nie spodziewał. Za pomocą korzeni przeniosła Roxy jak najdalej od pola bitwy, układając ją na kwiecistym łożu, wytworzonym moment przed tym. Robiła to wyjątkowo delikatnie, aby nie sprawić dziewczynie więcej cierpienia. Kiedy skończyła, spojrzała na Adriena i wyprostowała ręce przed siebie. Po chwili z ziemi wystrzeliły konary, które blondyn odbił od siebie w ostatniej chwili. Wrócili do pojedynku. Chłopak bronił się laską, jak tylko potrafił, wciąż mając w głowie zaistniałą sytuację. Monsiella wcale nie była zła. Oznaczałoby to, że wcale nie musiała być ofiarą akumy. Ale przecież wszystko na to wskazywało. Chyba że Władca Ciem zmanipulował ją w jakiś inny sposób. Czarny Kot odpędził od siebie tę myśl. Nie miał teraz czasu na rozmyślania. Musiał uwolnić Biedronkę. Poczuł nagły przypływ energii i siły. Z niesamowitą szybkością bronił się przed roślinami, tak że dziewczyna nie nadążała z ich ponownym rozkwitem. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Niestety zielonooki musiał ją pokonać. Uderzył Monsiellę kijem w ścięgna kolana, a ona upadła na ziemię. Biegnąc obok niej zatrzymał się na chwilę. - Przepraszam. - szepnął, a ona podniosła głowę, pokazując swoje szeroko otwarte oczy. Chłopak mógłby zostać dłużej i ją pocieszać, jednak jego zadanie nie pozwalało mu na to. Chciał zaatakować Solviera, który był jedyną przeszkodą dzielącą go od Marinette, która ledwo już wytrzymywała, jednak stało się coś czego nie przewidział. Spod płaszcza chłopaka wyfrunęło stado kruków i rzuciło się wściekle na superbohatera. Adrien miał wrażenie, że to już jego koniec. Odganiał ptaki kijem, ale bez skutku. Nie dość, że umrze przez zadziobanie, to jeszcze jego ostatnim dechem będzie kichnięcie. Wiedział, że sobie nie poradzi. Między przerwami na złapanie oddechu po psiknięciach, widział tylko czarne pióra, nic więcej. Zamknął oczy. Czuł się tak bezsilnie. Znowu. Nagle poczuł, że coś mocno uderza go w brzuch. Spojrzał w dół, był to kij bejsbolowy. Instynktownie złapał go i poczuł, jak jego właściciel wyciąga go z kruczego tornada. Upadł na ziemię, kichając co chwilę. Kiedy skończył, odwrócił się niepewnie. Plecami do niego, przed stertą fioletowego popiołu, stał Nathanël. Chłopak dyszał ciężko, trzymając kij niczym miecz. Opuścił go powoli i zerknął na Adriena. Blondyn uśmiechnął się wdzięcznie. - To był najlepszy artystyczny nieład jaki widziałem. - stwierdził. Rudowłosy spojrzał na niego sennym wzrokiem i wyglądało na to, że chce coś powiedzieć, jednak przerwał mu krzyk Séraphine. Dziewczyna leżała bite dwa metry od Solviera i próbowała się podciągnąć. Obaj chłopcy rzucili się w jej stronę. Nathanël wziął ją delikatnie na ręce, a ona jęknęła. Wyglądała źle. Pancerz miała rozbity, zarówno z przodu, jak i z tyłu. W części brzusznej były dwie, ogromne dziury. Złamany dysk trzymała w zaciśniętej dłoni. Drugi, przyczepiony do buta, nie był w lepszym stanie. Twarz miała wycieńczoną, a z kącika jej ust spływała strużka krwi. Czarny Kot popatrzył morderczym wzrokiem na Solviera. Chłopak był poobijany, jednak utrzymywał się na nogach. Uśmiechnął się chytrze i spojrzał na swoją siostrę. - Monsiella, puść rośliny! - krzyknął. Jednak dziewczyna nie ruszyła się. Stała tylko, patrząc to na brata, to na superbohaterów. - Monsiella, puść... - Nie. - przerwała Solvierowi, wywołując to u niego początkowo szok, który później przerodził się w gniew. - Jak to nie?! - ryknął i zrobił krok w jej stronę. - Nie. - szepnęła dziewczyna. To zdenerwowało platynowowłosego do granic możliwości. Podszedł szybkim krokiem w stronę Monsielli, a kiedy ta chciała się obronić, złapał ją za nadgarstki. Po policzkach dziewczyny spłynęły łzy. - Skoro nie, sam to załatwię. - błękitnooki zaśmiał się psychopatycznie i zacisnął palce na rękach siostry. Adrien przyśpieszył bieg w ich stronę. Jednak było już za późno. Solvier wygiął nadgarstki Monsielli, a ta krzyknęła z bólu. Stało się coś, czego Czarny Kot się obawiał. W jego oczach stanęły łzy, kiedy korzenie wokół nadgarstka Marinette rozwinęły się, a ona bezwładnie runęła w dół. Rozdział 10. Adrien miał wrażenie, że wszystko nagle zwolniło. Łzy pociekły po jego policzkach, kiedy na całe gardło wykrzykiwał imię swojej ukochanej. - Biedronka! Odepchnął na bok Solviera, który zdezorientowany, przestał śmiać się psychopatycznie. Zrobił coś, co naprawdę było nieprzemyślane. Sam był zdziwiony swoją głupotą. Przeskoczył przez balustradę balkonu i teraz spadał w dół, tuż za jego ledwo żywą dziewczyną. - Marinette, daj mi rękę! - wyciągnął ramię jak najbardziej do przodu. Brunetka podniosła lekko powieki i z wysiłkiem skierowała dłoń w jego stronę. Cała się trzęsła. Blondyn rozpaczliwie machał rękami, "płynąc" w powietrzu. Ich koniuszki palców już się stykały. Wysilił się jak najbardziej i... udało mu się. Ich palce splotły się, kiedy ich dłonie znalazły się blisko siebie. Od ziemi dzieliło ich jakieś trzydzieści metrów. Superbohater zerknął na ścianę wzdłuż której lecieli. Wyjął zza pleców swój koci kij i skierował go na budynek. Wykonał szybkie obliczenia, a następnie wysunął laskę. Ku jego radości wbiła się w szczelinę między framugą, a oknem. Szarpnęło nim, kiedy zawisł, kurczowo trzymając za rękę Marinette. Od kiedy była taka ciężka? Nagle przypomniał sobie, że dziewczyna trzyma coś na swoim Yo-yo. Wychylił się lekko i ujrzał... Pann. Chinka była nieprzytomna. Ubranie miała poszarpane, jakby stoczyła walkę ze stadem wściekłych kotów. Jej krótkie włosy były ukurzone i mokre od potu. Linka Yo-yo zaciskała się mocno wokół jej tułowia. To komplikowało sytuację. Miał zamiar wybić okno i wrzucić Biedronkę, która była na idealnej wysokości, do budynku, a następnie samemu tam wskoczyć. Niestety Pann wisiała za nisko, jakiś metr od parapetu. Musiał ją jakoś podciągnąć, ale tak, żeby nie zrobić jej krzywdy. Zaczął intensywnie myśleć i analizować każdy element struktury budynku. Na pewno musiał stłuc okno. To miał już zaplanowane. Jak najostrożniej wymierzył butem w górną część szyby. Wycelował i z całej siły zamachnął nogą. Ku jego radości okno pękło z trzaskiem. Wprawdzie nie całe, jednak na tyle, aby zmieścić tam spokojnie dwie osoby. Teraz pozostało mu tylko przeciśnięcie tych dwóch osób. Ręka, którą kurczowo trzymał się kija, zaczęła się trząść z wysiłku. Spojrzał w górę. Mógłby się podciągnąć i usiąść na swojej lasce. Wtedy sytuacja stałaby się o wiele bardziej korzystna, gdyż byłyby w stanie podnieść Pann w górę, wrzucić ją do środka, a następnie wejść tam razem z Marinette. Napiął mięśnie. Było to naprawdę bolesne, lecz wiedział, że nie ma innego sposobu. Podciągnął się, a kiedy jego szyja znalazła się na wysokości kija, przerzucił nogę i z jeszcze większym wysiłkiem usiadł okrakiem na broni. Tak jak przypuszczał, Chinka znajdowała się teraz przed oknem. Zamachnął ręką, którą trzymał swoją dziewczynę. Przez chwilę brunetka kiwała się na lince od Yo-yo, a kiedy Adrien zobaczył, że wpada do środka, opuścił się z kija, tak aby Pann znalazła się na podłodze wewnątrz, gdyż wtedy ryzyko ponownego wypadnięcią znacznieby spadało. Kiedy misja się powiodła, zszedł z laski, aby wrócić do zwisu. Wiedział, że sam nie da rady wrzucić Biedronki w ten sposób, aby nie upadła na leżącą w środku dziewczynę. Musiał ją jakoś ocucić. Pogłaskał kciukiem po wierzchu jej dłoni. - Mari, musisz się obudzić. - powiedział głośno, ale spokojnie. Dziewczyna otworzyła powoli oczy, co naprawdę zdziwiło chłopaka. Myślał, że będzie zmuszony trząść jak opętany jej ręką. Marinette zmierzyła go sennie wzrokiem. - Adrien? - szepnęła słabym głosem. - Kochanie; posłuchaj mnie. - starał się skupić jej uwagę, mówiąc powoli i wyraźnie. - Musisz wejść przez okno do środka budynku. Rozumiesz? Niebieskooka spojrzała we wskazaną stronę. Zerknęła na owiniętą wokół jej dłoni, a następnie przesunęła wzrok na pękniętą szybę. Jej wyraz twarzy nieco się ożywił. Zmarczyła brwi oraz zacisnęła usta. Zaczęła się bujać w przód i w tył. W pewnym momencie, uznając, że da radę sama, puściła nadgarstek zielonookiego i zwinnie wskoczyła na parapet. I tyle Adrien ją widział. Nagle tuż obok jego głowy przeleciał jakiś ptak. Potem kolejny i następny. Chłopak podniósł głowę. Z balkonu, z którego zaskoczył nadlatywały ptaki, szarżując w jego stronę. W miejscu ich startu, oparty o balustradę, stał Solvier. Nawet z takiej odległości Czarny Kot widział jego podły wyraz twarzy. Blondyn przesunął się w stronę ściany i jak najszybciej wskoczył przez okno. Zastał tam Marinette klękającą przy Pann i rozwijającą delikatnie linkę. Ręce jej się trzęsły, co jakiś czas przerwała czynność i brała głęboki oddech. Kiedy chłopak stanął obok niej spojrzała na niego zamglonym wzrokiem. - Musimy się gdzieś ukryć. - wysapał Adrien i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Byli w jakimś szerokim korytarzu. Ściany, pomalowane czerwoną farbą, poobwieszane były obrazami przedstawiającymi kanadyjskie krajobrazy. Na drewnianej podłodze leżały puszyste dywany z wyszytym logiem hotelu. Nad korytarzowymi drzwiami, których było około dziesięć, wisiały tabliczki z nazwami pomieszczeń, które skrywały się po drugiej stronie ścian. Blondyn nie miał czasu na czytanie ich. Kiedy jakiś ptak wleciał przez okno, powodując u niego kichnięcie, wziął Pann na ręce i skinął głową na Biedronkę. Dziewczyna obejrzała się za siebie, a następnie ruszyła za chłopakiem. Biegli korytarzem, sprawdzając każde drzwi. Kiedy wreszcie natrafili na otwarte, wpadli jak błyskawica do środka. Za pomocą stojącego z boku krzesła zaryglowali drzwi i odetchnęli. Marinette zaczęła dotykać ściany w poszukiwania włącznika światła. Na szczęście on nie miał problemu z ciemnością. Obiegł oczami pokój, w którym się znaleźli. Było naprawdę małe, wyglądało na spiżarnię. Na ustawionych po bokach półkach, stały poukładane produkty spożywcze. Chłopak dopatrzył się pudełek z cukrem, słoików pełnych ciastek (co niezwykle go uradowało ze względu na Tikki), jajek, kaszę oraz worków z mąka. Z tego ostatniego ucieszył się szczególnie. Dlaczego? Ponieważ gdyby ułożyć je obok siebie, byłyby idealnym polowym łóżkiem, którego potrzebowali, biorąc pod uwagę stan Pann. Na ścianie naprzeciw jego, znajdowały się metalowe drzwi. Adrien obstawiał, że muszą one prowadzić do chłodni. Zresztą wskazywała na to, wisząca na nich, tabliczka z rysunkiem śnieżynki. Cóż, nie miał jakichś szczególnie przyjemnych wspomnień związanych z lodówkami. Koty nie lubią zimna. Nagle oślepiło go mleczne światło. Zamrugał kilkukrotnie, aby przyzwyczaić wzrok. Odwrócił głowę. To Biedronka znalazła włącznik. Widząc jego reakcję uśmiechnęła się z zaklopotaniem. Nawet w takim stanie, w podartym kostiumie, brudną i wyczerpaną twarzą oraz rozczochranymi włosami, wyglądała pięknie. Skoro po tylu przejściach była w stanie w miarę normalnie funkcjonować, oznaczało to, że jest silniejsza niż przypuszczał. Dopiero kiedy dziewczyna ruszyła się, aby obejrzeć pomieszczenie, zdał sobie sprawę, że patrzy się na nią rozmarzonym wzrokiem. Otrząsnął się i wskazał na worki leżące pod półkami. - Mogłabyś je tu przesunąć? Położylibyśmy na nich naszą pandę. - sam się sobie dziwił, że po tym co niedawno się stało, jest jeszcze w stanie wplatać humor w swoje wypowiedzi. Brunetka przytaknęła, więc po chwili na środku pomieszczenia ułożone było pięć sporych worków pełnych mąki. Chłopak ostrożnie położył na nich swoją przyjaciółkę. Następnie uklęknął przy niej, aby móc przyjrzeć się obrażeniom jakich doznała. Wyglądało na to, że to raczej nic poważnego. Była pokaleczona w paru miejscach, z czego tylko na nodze miała ranę potrzebującą opatrzenia. Tylko czym by ją tu opatrzeć? Kiedyś, na lekcjach pierwszej pomocy, uczyno go, że należy wziąć najbliższy czysty kawałek materiału i zatamować krwawienie. Pstryknął palcami, gdyż wiedział co zrobić. - Plagg, chowaj pazury! Przetransformował się, a z jego pierścienia wypadło zmęczone kwami. Stworzenie popatrzyło na niego sennym wzrokiem. - Dzisiaj zaszalałeś. - stwierdziło i położyło się na jego spodniach. Kącik ust Adriena uniósł się lekko. Wyjął z kieszeni kurtki (bo wiecie, kiedy się transformował był w kurtce) kawałek górskiego sera i położył go obok swojego przyjaciela. Ten otworzył jedno oko, szybko wziął w łapki jedzenie i z podobną prędkością go skonsumował. Potem znowu legł na materiale, wydając z siebie ciche westchnięcie. Blondyn podniósł wzrok. Biedronka także wróciła do swojej normalnej formy. Wciąż była umorusana, ale przynajmniej ubranie miała całe. Ręce włożyła do kieszeni, jakby było jej zimno. Następnie popatrzyła pytająco na zielonookiego. - Trzeba czymś zawinąć jej nogę. Masz może jakiś materiał? - zapytał, oglądając ranę. - Yyym, chyba nie. - przeszukała wnętrze kurtki. - Jedynie ubranie. - Nie no, co ty. Nie będziemy niszczyć Twojego. Już za dużo się nacierpiałaś. - uśmiechnął się i ściągnął kurtkę. Tkanina z jakiej wykonane było jego ubranie wierzchne, była praktycznie niemożliwa do rozerwania. Nawet jeśli by mu się udało, wodoodporny materiał nie nadawał się do opatrzenia rany. Spojrzał na swoje ubranie. Dotknął palcami swojej koszulki. Przyjemna w dotyku, łatwo pochłaniała wodę, w końcu bawełna. Cóż innego mu pozostało? Zciągnął ją przez głowę i rozerwał na pół (tak moje drogie, Adrien bez koszulki :3). Podniósł lekko nogę Pann do góry i owinął ranę białą tkaniną. Po kilku zawinięciach udało mu się zatamować krwawienie, z czego był bardzo zadowolony. Odłożył nogę delikatnie, tak aby leżała prosto. Spojrzał na Marinette. Dziewczyna wgapiona była w jego nagi tors. Uśmiechała się słabo i lekko wytrzeszczała oczy. Głowę przekrzywiła w prawą stronę, jakby oglądała jego budowę z różnych stron. Chłopak odruchowo zerknął na swój tłów. Nigdy jakoś szczególnie nie przywiązywał wagi do umięśnienia, a tym bardziej do chwalenia się nim (no, może przymykając oko na wakacje, gdyż świetnie wyglądał w kostiumie kąpielowym, ale przymilczał ten temat). To nie zmieniało faktu, że był naprawdę dobrze zbudowany. Sześciopaku pozazdrościłby mu niejeden chłopak. Była to zasługa wszystkich tych dodatkowych zajęć sportowych, na które uczęszczał. Może jednak ma za co dziękować tacie? Ponownie podniósł wzrok na swoją dziewczynę i odchrząknął cicho. Marinette szybko spojrzała na niego speszona. Jej twarz pokrył rumieniec. - Ja... tylko... w sensie... - zaczęła się jąkać, gestykulując nerwowo. - Hej, skarbie, nie musisz się tłumaczyć! - zaśmiał się, a dziewczyna trochę się uspokoiła. Wtedy chłopak zobaczył jej dłonie. Były sine i zaczerwienione w miejscach, gdzie dziewczyna owinięte miała linkę Yo-yo lub konary. Chłopak złapał ją za nie i delikatnie ujął je w swoje dłonie. Były zimne, jak to zazwyczaj przy odrętwieniu. Przysunął się do niej lekko i zaczął ogrzewać jej zmarznięte kończyny, poprzez lekkie ocieranie swoimi. Dziewczyna patrzyła to na jego, to na swoje dłonie. Kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, po chwili nieruchomego patrzenia się na siebie, dziewczyna zbliżyła swoją twarz do jego. Ich usta się odnalazły, a wtedy po jej policzkach pociekły łzy. Łzy szczęścia. Kiedy oderwali się od siebie, blondyn otarł słoną kroplę z jej twarzy, a ona uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Uratowałeś mi życie. - szepnęła, wtulając policzek w ciepłe wnętrze jego dłoni. - Drobiazg. - odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się lekko. - Kocham Cię. - wyznała przez łzy. - Ja Ciebie też. - odpowiedział i przytulił ją do siebie. Wiedział, że tego potrzebowała. Ona wtuliła głowę w jego nagi tors i przełożyła ramiona, tuż pod jego rękami. Trwali tak chwilę, kiedy nagle usłyszeli cichy kaszel. Zwrócili głowę w stronę dźwięku. Ujrzeli brązowe oczy Pann, zerkające na nich słabo. - Co się stało? - zapytała nieprzytomnie. - Gdzie jest Shiji? - Ona nie... - Adrien został uciszony przez Marinette. Najwidoczniej z kwami Pann musiało się coś stać. Na samym początku bitwy poleciało szukać swojej właścicielki. I to był ostatni raz, kiedy chłopak ją widział. Postanowił zręcznie zmienić temat. - Nie ruszaj się. Masz ranną nogę. Może przyniosę ci lodu? - zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, on już stał przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do chłodni. Jak gdyby nigdy nic otworzył je i miał wrażenie, że jego żołądek zrobił obrót o 180°. Rozdział 11. W rogu pomieszczenia, między lodówkami, skulona była jakaś dziewczyna. Głowę opartą miała o metalową ścianę zamrażarki. Ciemne włosy, zakończone blond akcentem, opadały jej na twarz i pokryte były lekkim szronem. Jej ubranie było zniszczone. Błękitny sweter oraz kurtka o podobnym kolorze, były podziurawione, a na lewym rękawie rozcięte. Dół garderoby nie wyglądał lepiej. Postrzępione dżinsy odsłaniały podrapane nogi. Czarne trampki, umazane jakimś błotem, miała rozwiązane. Z jej ust co jakiś czas unosił się obłoczek białej pary, co świadczyło o tym, że oddycha. Adrien podbiegł do niej i dotknął swoją ciepłą dłonią jej zimnego policzka. Brak koszulki nie ułatwiał mu dostosowania się do temperatury panującej w pokoju. - Hej, obudź się! - potrząsł nią spanikowany. Brunetka podniosła słabo powieki. Cerę miała bladą, usta sine, natomiast na rzęsach spoczywały malutkie śnieżynki. Kiedy ujrzała blondyna, wytrzeszczyła z przerażeniem swoje brązowe oczy. - Błagam, nie rób mi krzywdy! - zaczęła bronić się, poprzez odpychanie go od siebie. - Nic Ci nie zrobię! Spokojnie! - chłopak uspokajał ją, ale kiedy został kopnięty w brzuch, zaczął powątpiewać w powodzenie swojej misji. W trakcie osłaniania się, zobaczył połyskującą na jej nadgarstku bransoletkę z myszką. Instynkt podpowiedział mu, że musi być to miraculum. - Hej, hej, hej! - pokazał jej swój pierścień. - Ja też jestem właścicielem miraculum! Po usłyszeniu ostatniego słowa, brązowooka przestała się szarpać i popatrzyła na niego wielkimi oczami. Widać było, że coś analizuje, gdyż zmierzyła go wzrokiem. Następnie przeniosła oczy na drzwi, w których stała Marinette, gotowa w każdej chwili zareagować. Blondyn zerknął na drzwi, które niebieskooka przytrzymywała nogą. Podobne chłopak miał w domu, przy wejściu do garażu. Klamka była tylko po jednej stronie, aby nikt bez specjalnej karty dostępu (którą mieli wszyscy domownicy z wyjątkiem jego) nie mógł się dostać do wnętrza rezydencji. Adrien połączył fakty. Ktoś musiał tutaj tą dziewczynę zamknąć. A tym kimś był zapewne Solvier. Coraz bardziej przerażał go ten facet. Trudno było zaprzeczyć, że był jedną z najgroźniejszych dotychczasowych ofiar akumy. Nie wiedzieli nawet jaki jest jego słaby punkt, gdzie zagnieździł się czarny motyl. To samo tyczyło się jego siostry. Tylko że blondyn nie chciał jej skrzywdzić. Zielonooki wstał i wyciągnął rękę w stronę dygoczącej nastolatki. Brunetka niepewnie położyła swoją dłoń na jego. Chłopak pociągnął ją w górę, kierując się w stronę drzwi. Po drodze zgarnął torbę pełną groszku, aby móc ochłodzić nią nogę Pann. Kiedy wyszli, Marinette zdjęła kurtkę i otuliła nią zziębniętą brunetkę. Potem usadzili ją obok leżącej na ziemi Chinki, sami robiąc to samo. Nastała niezręczna cisza, przerywana jedynie przez skrzeki ptaków, latających za drzwiami. Adrien przyłożył zimne opakowanie do rany swojej przyjaciółki i postanowił przezwyciężyć niekomfort. - Jestem Adrien Agreste, a Ty? - spojrzał na skuloną pod kurtką brunetkę. - Cassidy. Cassidy Malore. - odpowiedziała cicho, podnosząc wzrok. (OC'ka numer 1 proszona na peron jedenasty :3) - Jesteś właścicielką miraculum? - wtrąciła się Marinette. - Tak, szarego. Miraculum myszy. - przytaknęła. - Szarego? Adrien zamrugał. Nie wiedział o istnieniu miraculum o tym kolorze. Bynajmniej nie było o nim nic w dzienniku. Oznaczałoby to, że w księdze nie ma wszystkich informacji. A może autor napisał o nim w dalszej części? Tej, do której chłopak jeszcze nie doszedł. - Czy to takie dziwne? - Cassidy wyglądała na zdziwioną. - Nie, nie, skądże! - blondyn zamachał dłońmi w geście zaprzeczenia. Brązowooka zmierzyła go wzrokiem. - A wy? Jakie miracula posiadacie? - Ja czerwone. - Marinette postukała palcem o powierzchnię swojego kolczyka. - Biedronka. Ah, no i jestem Marinette. Cassidy otworzyła lekko usta, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale po chwili wahania, od razu je zamknęła. - Ja i Pann mamy czarne. Kot i panda. - Adrien również wskazał na magiczne przedmioty. Cass przytaknęła, omiatając wszystkich wzrokiem. Po jej twarzy można było wywnioskować, że nad czymś się zastanawia. Potem opuściła głowę, a w jej oczach stanęły łzy. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zapytać co się stało, zaczęła mówić drżącym głosem. - Moje kwamii i moc miraculum zostały odebrane przez jakiegoś mężczyznę. Przedstawił się jako Solvier. To on porwał mnie i moją przyjaciółkę - Elizabeth. Mam wrażenie, że oczyścił nam pamięć, ale nie mam pojęcia jak. Pamiętam tylko, że razem z Elizą byłyśmy na spacerze, kiedy znikąd zaatakowały nas zwierzęta, a potem nastała ciemność. Obudziłam się w jakimś pokoju. Kiedy wyjrzałam przez okno, zorientowałam się, że jestem w hotelu. Chciałam się wydostać, ale wszystkie wyjścia były zamknięte. Wezwałam moją kwami, Prinksi. Poprosiłam ją, aby mnie transformowała. To był błąd. Miałam wrażenie, że ktoś uderzył mnie młotkiem w głowę. Nawet nie wiecie, jak bolało. Jakby ktoś wysysał mi mózg. Zamgliło mi się przed oczami, a ostatnią rzeczą jaką usłyszałam, to męski śmiech. Kiedy się obudziłam, siedziałam obok Elizabeth. To była jakaś piwnica, przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Nie było okien, a wokół nas stały różne maszyny, buchające parą. Zostałyśmy przywiązane do ściany przez jakieś korzenie. Chciałam się przemienić, ale nigdzie nie było Prinksi. Ten sam problem miała moja przyjaciółka. Zaczęłyśmy się szamotać, lecz wtedy korzenie zaciskały się jeszcze mocniej. Wtedy pojawił się Solvier. Chciał, abyśmy oddały mu swoje moce. Oczywiście się nie zgodziłyśmy, a wtedy on zaatakował. Wszystko działo się tak szybko. Na moje włosy rzuciło się stado ptaków. Nic nie widziałam. Czułam tylko ich bolesne dziobanie. Myślałam, że to już koniec. Poczułam jak ktoś łapie mnie za nadgarstek. Usłyszałam cichy szept, jakby rytuał. Miałam wrażenie, że ktoś odbiera mi wszelkie siły. Byłam zmęczona, nic nie byłam w stanie zrobić. A potem straciłam przytomność. Obudziłam się w tej chłodni. Nie mogłam wyjść i gdyby nie wy, zapewne bym tam zamarzła. Brunetka przełknęła głośno ślinę. Po jej policzku spłynęła łza. Adrien zerknął na Marinette, która wstała i przytuliła Cassidy. Ta wyłkała jej się w ramię, a blondynowi przez samo patrzenie, krajało się serce. Niebieskooka pogłaskała myszkę po włosach. - Odnajdziemy Twoją przyjaciółkę, słyszysz? Obiecałam sobie, że będę chroniła ludzi przed złem wywołanym przez Władcę Ciem. I słowa dotrzymam. - Marinette wstała i popatrzyła na Adriena, a następnie na Pann. Mina Chinki mówiła wszystko. Ona przeżyła to samo. Podniosła się powoli. Rozejrzała się, wzdychając. - Co z Séraphine? - zapytała, ale blondyn miał wrażenie, że sama zna odpowiedź na to pytanie. - Uratujemy ją. Roxy i Nathanëla również. Wy poczekajcie tutaj, nie jesteście w stanie walczyć. My w tym czasie... - zielonooki zerknął na półkę, na której siedzieli Plagg oraz Tikki. Marinette uśmiechnęła się, opierając ręce na biodrach. - Tikki, kropkuj! ▲▼▲▼ Czarny Kot złapał Biedronkę za rękę, kiedy wbiegali szybko po schodach prowadzących na ostatnie piętro. Co jakiś czas ukrywali się za ścianą, aby uniknąć spotkania ze zwierzętami, patrolującymi korytarze. Przeskoczyli wielką dziurę po środku jednego ze schodków, gdy Marinette zatrzymała się gwałtownie, o mało co nie powodując upadku jej partnera. - Czekaj! - powiedziała cicho. - Chyba idziemy w złym kierunku. - Jak to? - Adrien był nieco skonfuzjowany. - Przecież wcześniej... - Walczyliśmy na balkonie, wiem. Ale pamiętasz co mówiła Cassidy? Pamięta, że była w pomieszczeniu bez okien. Wspominała też o maszynach buchających parą. Może powinnyśmy iść do piwnicy? - Nie, czekaj. To wcale nie musiała być piwnica. Wprawdzie mogło być pod ziemią, jednak nie było to pomieszczenie gospodarcze. - uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. - Wielkie maszyny to mogły być kotły grzewcze. - Kotłownia. - Marinette pstryknęła palcami. - Widziałam ją na mapie budynku, przy wejściu. Chodź! Para skręciła w prawo, aby następnie windą zjechać na sam dół. Kiedy już to zrobili, zatrzymali się w holu głównym, gdzie na ścianie wymalowana była wielka mapa. Biedronka wodziła po niej oczami, a następnie dotknęła palcem punktu przedstawiającego schody. To tam mieli się udać. Bez dłuższego namysłu ruszyli dalej. Skręcili dwa razy w prawo i zatrzymali się przy schodach, prowadzących w dół. Na końcu stały drzwi z tabliczką "Tylko dla personelu". Popatrzyli się na siebie niepewnie, a Adrien ścisnął mocniej dłoń swojej dziewczyny, aby dodać jej otuchy. - Gotowa? - uśmiechnął się najcieplej jak potrafił. - Gotowa. Uratujmy naszych przyjaciół. - odpowiedziała i nacisnęła pewnie klamkę. Rozdział 12. Adrien splótł mocniej palce z palcami Marinette. Wiedział, że dziewczyna nic nie widzi. Było kompletnie ciemno. Mógł to wyczuć nawet mając noktowizory w oczach. Po drugiej stronie drzwi, tuż przy wejściu, znajdowały się czterostopniowe schody. Zeszli ostrożnie i dopiero kiedy stanęli na twardym gruncie, blondyn postanowił się rozejrzeć. Ku jego zdziwieniu w pomieszczeniu nie było duszno. Brak jakichkolwiek problemów z oddychaniem znacznie ułatwił mu pracę. Najpierw odwrócił głowę w prawo, skąd dochodził dźwięk syku powietrza. Zobaczył kilka sporych kotłów. Miały jakieś półtora metra wysokości i połowę mniej szerokości. Ściany były metalowe, można było na nich zobaczyć różne liczniki, przełączniki, dźwignie i lampki, migające co jakiś czas zielonym światłem. Obok przybita była jakaś tabliczka z rozmaitymi informacjami, takimi jak instrukcja obsługi czy zagrożenia. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że owe maszyny są bojlerami, dlatego Czarny Kot wolał się do nich nie zbliżać. Nieszczególnie miał ochotę na ewentualne oblanie gorącą wodą. Ich wrogiem był przecież Solvier, a po facecie, który był w stanie zrzucić dwie niewinne osoby z wysokości pięćdziesięciu metrów, można było się spodziewać naprawdę wszystkiego. Nawet powodzi wywołanej zniszczeniem jednego z bojlerów. Przeniósł wzrok na lewą stronę kotłowni. Ta część wyglądała o wiele bardziej interesująco i przerażająco (iłi, iłi, iłi, Wicia rymuje) zarazem. Między ogromnymi kontenerami wypełnionymi węglem oraz drewnem (rymy egien), rozciągała się mini łąka. Dosłownie. Ziemię pokrywała zielona wiosenna trawa usiana różnorodnymi kwiatami, od stokrotek zaczynając, na żonkilach kończąc. Po ścianach pięły się winorośla, przeplatając się z różanymi krzewami. Kolejną ciekawą rzeczą były białe motyle, przelatujące z kwiatka na kwiatek. Trzepotały lekko skrzydłami, kiedy podrywały się w powietrze, wprawiając opuszczaną roślinę w drżenie. Wyglądało to naprawdę pięknie, jednak sam fakt, że znajdowali się pod ziemią, a siostra ich aktualnego wroga potrafi kontrolować rośliny, sprawiał, że całość traciła swój urok. Adrien poczuł jak jego partnerka rusza jego dłonią. Spojrzał na nią kątem oka. Zmarszczyła brwi i czoło. Przymrużyła oczy. Wyglądało na to, że stara się czemuś przyjrzeć. - Co tam jest? - zapytała, wskazując palcem w stronę łąki. - Jakaś trawa, kwiaty. Stawiam, że to robota Monsielli. - odrzekł, a dziewczyna ruszyła się niepewnie do przodu. - Musimy tam iść. Coś... coś mi mówi, że tam jest jakaś ważna rzecz. - popatrzyła na niego, jakby w ciemności była w stanie zobaczyć jego niepewną twarz. - To znaczy? - blondyn starał się ją odwieźć od tego pomysłu, gdyż poważnie się o nią martwił. Nie chciał, żeby coś jej się stało. - Przeczucie. Kotku, zaufaj mi. - uśmiechnęła się przekonująco, bez cienia wahania. Ten jej uśmiech. Pewny siebie, czarujący, męczący w głowie (iłi iłi). Do tego ten błysk w jej oczach. Tak, uwielbiał kiedy patrzyła na niego właśnie w taki sposób. Wiedział, że może jej zaufać. Rzadko się myliła. Miał straszną ochotę ją teraz pocałować, jednak się powstrzymał. Znajdowali się przed jakimś paranormalnym ogródkiem, a ich przyjaciele byli w niebezpieczeństwie. Musieli działać. - Jesteś pewna? - zapytał ponownie. - Stuprocentowo. - dziewczyna poruszyła kciukiem po wierzchu jego dłoni, aby dodać mu otuchy. - No dobrze moja pani. - wziął głęboki oddech i wraz ze swoją ukochaną, ruszył ostrożnie do przodu. Kiedy znaleźli się tuż przed ogrodem, Adrien poczuł, jak przez jego nos wdziera się słodki zapach. Jakby przekroczył jakąś barierę otaczającą trawnik. Zakręciło mu się w nosie, miał wrażenie, że za chwilę kichnie. Postawił pierwszy krok na świeżej trawie. Wtedy stało się coś, czego nie spodziewał się w najmniejszym stopniu. Miał wrażenie, że nasiona kwiatów jakimś cudem znalazły się w jego mózgu, a teraz zaczynają bardzo szybko kwitnąć. Sprawiało mu to ból, a jednocześnie niesamowitą przyjemność. Poczuł nagłe zmęczenie i zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, opadł bezwładnie do tyłu, a ostatnią rzeczą, jaką usłyszał, był oddalony głos Marinette wykrzykiwujący jego imię. ▲▼▲▼ Łagodny wiatr przeczesał jego blond włosy. Nieważkość. Tak można było określić stan, w którym aktualnie się znajdował. Nie mógł otworzyć oczu. Nic nie widział, lecz słyszał szum drzew oraz świergot ptaków. Czuł jak ciepłe promienie słoneczne ogrzewają jego twarz. Miał wrażenie, że czas się zatrzymał. Gdzie był? Czyżby umarł? Nagle poczuł, że coś go przyciąga do dołu, zapiszczało mu w uszach i momentalnie uderzył plecami o ziemię. Poczuł lekki ból w krzyżu, jednak nie jakoś szczególnie dotkliwy. Jakby spadł z bardzo niskiego łóżka. Udało mu się otworzyć oczy. Ujrzał nad sobą niebo oraz korony drzew. W powietrzu unosił się zapach ściółki. Podniósł się powoli do pozycji siedzącej. Rozejrzał się. Znał to miejsce. Nie był tutaj tak dawno, ale sam jego widok przyzywał miłe wspomnienia. Las Fontainebleau. Miejsce oddalone jakieś siedemdziesiąt kilometrów od Paryża. Ostatnio był tutaj jakieś cztery lata temu. Ulubione miejsce jego... mamy. Przyjeżdżali tutaj co tydzień, całą rodziną. Pani Agreste często zapraszała swoje znajome, wraz z ich dziećmi, aby Adrien miał co robić. Jego ulubioną przyjaciółki mamy była pani Ulerut. Była starsza od jego matki, jednak jej wygląd wcale na to nie wskazywał. Zawsze uśmiechnięta, pachniała ciastkami. Miała dwójkę podopiecznych, bo trudno je nazwać dziećmi, ze względu na różnicę wieku, chłopca i dziewczynkę. Poznał ich, kiedy miał pięć lat. Oboje byli starsi od Adriena o cztery lata. Przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Nie pamiętał nawet ich imion, ale za to przezwiska owszem. Kapitan Orzeł i Pani Prymulka. Jego nazywano Małym Kotkiem. Sam nie wiedział skąd to się wzięło. Początkowo mu to przeszkadzało, bo w końcu takie mało męskie, lecz z czasem do tego przywyknął. Kiedy ostatnio się z nimi widział? Z tego co pamiętał całą rodziną wyjechali do Ameryki, kraju pochodzenia ich matki. Ostatni raz spotkali się, kiedy był dziewięciolatkiem. I od tamtego czasu nie miał z nimi żadnego kontaktu. Jednak on wraz z rodzicami wciąż odwiedzał to miejsce. Często urządzali sobie pikniki, gdzie wszyscy, szczególnie tata, odpoczywali od obowiązków, szkoły czy pracy. Dużo rozmawiali i cieszyli się swoim towarzystwem. Grali w piłkę, rysowali krajobrazy, czasami nawet wspólnie obmyślali nowe projekty dla taty. Mama była modelką, co zazwyczaj kończyło się śmiechem i liśćmi powplątywanymi w jej włosy. To było ich ulubione miejsce, pod jednym z największych dębów. Jego gałęzie dawały przyjemny cień, a całe pole otoczone było drzewami. Pan Agreste mówił, że poza dębem jest super słońce i nie mylił się, ponieważ często wygrzewali się tam latem. Tutaj paparazzi nie mogli ich znaleźć. Nikt nie mógł. Blondyna zapiekły oczy. Otarł z policzka pojedynczą łzę. Spojrzał na swoje ubranie. Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że nie jest Czarnym Kotem. Jak on się tu w ogóle znalazł? Usłyszał za sobą cichy trzask pękającej gałązki. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i ujrzał... Monsiellę. Tyle że nie zakumanizowaną. Wprawdzie włosy miała uczesane tak samo, lecz wpięta w nie róża już nie zmieniała kolorów. Ubrana była w białą, zwiewną sukienkę na ramiączkach, zakończoną różowym akcentem. Na nogach miała pudrowe baleriny obwiązane wokół kostek. Minę miała niepewną, a oczy zamyślone. Wiatr rozmierzwiał jej długie włosy. Wyglądała po prostu pięknie, tak naturalnie. Jak modelka reklamująca nową linię ubrań. - Czemu tu jesteś? Czemu ja tu jestem? - wypalił Adrien, nie zważając na jej lekko otwarte usta. Dziewczyna zbliżyła się do niego ostrożnie, jakby bała się, że ucieknie. Wyciągnęła dłoń w jego stronę, aby pomóc mu wstać. Chłopak zawahał się, jednak przypomniał sobie, że dziewczyna postawiła się swojemu bratu. Złapał ją delikatnie za dłoń i podniósł się pociągnięty w górę. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że nastolatka jest od niego trochę wyższa. Jednak to nie miało większego znaczenia. Odchrząknął, dając do zrozumienia, że czeka na odpowiedź na zadane wcześniej pytanie. Nawet nie przejął się tym, że stoi przed nią w swojej normalnej formie. Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech i spojrzała na niego trochę pewniej. - W Twojej głowie Adrienie Agreste. - odparła, a zielonookiemu opadła szczęka. - W... w mojej... zaraz, co? - nie mógł zebrać myśli, a tym bardziej słów. Monsiella wystawiła do przodu rozłożoną dłoń. Miała ona kolor lekko purpurowy, a wokół latały jakieś drobinki. Końcówki palców wyglądały, jakby były stworzone z dymu. Kiedy chłopak przyjrzał się dokładniej ujrzał po środku jej ręki rozmazany obraz swojej twarzy. - To coś w rodzaju mojej mocy specjalnej. Potrafię skontaktować się z kimś poprzez korzenie. Połączyłam się z Tobą, kiedy postawiłeś nogę na trawie. To miała być pułapka, którą kazał mi zastawić na was... Solvier. - blondynce lekko załamał się głos. - Miałam włamać się do waszych umysłów i wykraść wasze wspomnienia, aby łatwiej było z wami walczyć. - Ale tego nie zrobiłaś. Dlaczego odłączyłaś się od swojego brata? - Adrien popatrzył na nią podejrzliwie. - Nie byłabym w stanie was skrzywdzić. W szczególności Ciebie Mały Kotku. Serce chłopaka zamarło, aby chwilę później zacząć bić dwa razy szybciej. No przecież. Te krystalicznie oczy, platynowe włosy. Kto inny mógł mieć takie, jak nie Kapitan Orzeł i Pani Prymulka. Dodatkowo ta sukienka, którą miała na sobie. Dokładnie taką samą miała na ich ostatnim spotkaniu, tyle że o kilka rozmiarów mniejszą. I ta elfia twarz oraz nieśmiałość. W dzieciństwie była jak jego starsza siostra. Często mówiła mu, jakie są słabe punkty Solviera, kiedy mieli grać przeciwko sobie w piłkę. Doradzała również, co lubią kobiety, kiedy razem z ojcem kupowali mamie prezent urodzinowy. Pamiętał nawet, jak uczyła go odpowiedniej pielęgnacji roślin, kiedy jej brat pokazywał proces oswajania wiewiórek oraz szczurów polnych. Pamiętał ją jako cichą, otwierającą się tylko przed bliskimi. Zawsze miała włosy na twarzy, dlatego trudno było mu ocenić, czy jest ładna. Totalne przeciwieństwo brata. A teraz stała przed nim, po tych sześciu latach, jako piękna dziewiętnastoletnia kobieta. Jedyną rzeczą, która się nie zmieniła to jej charakter. Metamorfozę przeszły nawet jej relacje z bratem. Ale dlaczego? Przecież platynowowłosy zawsze stawał w jej obronie, starał się ją zachęcić do spotkań z ludźmi. A teraz? - Ty... Ty jesteś Panią Prymulką. A... a Solvier to Kapitan Orzeł. Ale przecież... twój brat, on... - Adrien starał się odpowiednio dobrać słowa, jednak dziewczyna przerwała mu krótkim gestem ręki. - Chodź Mały Kotku, chciałabym Ci coś pokazać. Rozdział 13. Monsiella złapała Adriena za rękę. Wzięła głęboki oddech, a wokół nich zaczęła wirować zielona mgła. Początkowo blondyn widział tylko kolorowy dym, niosący ze sobą zapach igliwia, jednak po chwili zjawisko zaczęło zanikać, ukazując jego oczom jakąś ulicę. Było ciemno. Światła latarni ulicznych słabo oświetlały drzewa oraz samochody ustawione na domowych podjazdach. Wąskie chodniki, aktualnie puste, rozciągały się prosto, co jakiś czas rozwidlając, aby dać dostęp do rezydencji znajdujących się za zakrętem. Sam wygląd tutejszych domów był naprawdę przyjazny i rodzinny. Większość była jednopiętrowa, ale zdarzały się i takie, które odbiegały od schematu, wystając dachami wyżej. Wszystkie miały jasne kolory, podobny kształt, wiele okien oraz podjazd garażowy. Sporej wielkości, zadbane trawniki zachęcały do urządzenia sobie na nich pikniku. Okolica wyglądała naprawdę urokliwie, lecz zielonooki nie znał tego miejsca. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie jest. Czyżby zapomniał? Niemożliwe, miał dobrą pamięć. - Vermillion. - powiedziała Monsiella, jakby czytając mu w myślach i puściła jego rękę. Policzyła domki tęsknym wzrokiem. - Nigdy tutaj nie byłem. Skąd to miejsce znalazło się w mojej głowie? - zapytał z wyraźnym zdziwieniem w głosie. - To nie jest już Twoje wspomnienie. Wysyłam Ci je ja, prosto z mojego umysłu. Chłopak zamrugał. Jakim cudem? Czy jej moce obejmują wczepianie komuś własnych myśli? Może po prostu nie była w stanie przenieść ich obojga do swojego umysłu? Tak samo jak właściciele miraculum nie mogli użyć swojej supermocy na sobie. To byłoby logiczne. - To... w takim razie co to za część Twoich wspomnień? - zerknął na jedno z nielicznych okien, w którym paliło się światło. - Moje piętnaste urodziny. A raczej godzina przed ich rozpoczęciem. - skierowała twarz na ten sam dom co Adrien. Wskazała dłonią w tamtą stronę, dając do zrozumienia, że to jest ich aktualny cel. Zielonooki ruszył luźnym krokiem w tamtą stronę i dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że coś jest nie tak z jego ciałem (dojrzewasz XD). Każdy jego ruch był jakby rozmazany. Kiedy wystawiał nogę do przodu zostawiał za sobą słabą poświatę w kolorze jego dżinsów. To samo z resztą jego kończyn. Najwyraźniej był to jeden z efektów ubocznych podróży po wspomnieniach. Aczkolwiek wyglądał fajnie. Kiedy znaleźli się nieco bliżej budynku, Adrien mógł mu się dokładniej przyjrzeć. Panele zewnętrzne miały kolor ciemnego mchu. Kolumny podtrzymujące dach przy wejściu były wykonane z drewna dębowego, tak samo jak drzwi oraz ramy okienne. Z sufitu nad schodami wisiała tabliczka z napisem "St Norbeck S". Całość prezentowała się bardzo rodzinnie i przyjaźnie. Poczuł jak Monsiella ponownie łapie go za rękę, ciągnąc go za sobą. Ani się obejrzał, przeniknęli przez drzwi, wchodząc do środka domu. Wnętrze budynku było urządzone w stylu typowo wiejskim. Malutki przedpokój zdobiły zdjęcia różnych krajobrazów. Między nimi przybito wieszaczki, na których wisiały kurtki oraz bluzy. Pod spodem ustawione zostały buty, obok których rozciągał się krótkowłosy, karmelowy dywan. Ciągnął się on aż do kuchni, obejmując tym samym fragment jadalni. Chłopak przeszedł pod łukiem wyjściowym, aby obejrzeć pozostałe pomieszczenia. Pokój jadalny był tuż obok kuchni. Oddzielał je tylko brunatny blat. Pośrodku leżał spory, miękki, biały dywan, na którym stał ośmioosobowy stół. Ustawiony na nim bukiet wielokolorowych kwiatów idealnie pasował do porozwieszanych na ścianie obrazów. Najwidoczniej rodzina uwielbiała ozdoby. Adrien przeniósł wzrok na kuchnię. Blaty miały kolor kawy z mlekiem, tak samo jak szafki. Wydrążone w nich wzory przedstawiały przeróżne zwierzęta i rośliny. Można tam było zobaczyć scenerię leśną, czyli drzewa iglaste oraz poukrywane wśród nich jelenie, łąkę pełną zajęcy, a nawet jezioro z karpiami. Z sufitu zwisała szafka na garnki, w których odbijało się światło maleńkich lampek wbudowanych w losowe miejsca sklepienia. Lodówka, kuchenka i inne metalowe przedmioty obudowane były panelami wyglądającymi jak brzoza, z czego to pierwsze urządzenie oklejone zostało magnesami oraz zdjęciami. Obok blatów stały trzy krzesła, z czego jedno zajmowała jakaś dziewczyna. Siedziała tyłem do drzwi wejściowych, więc dopiero kiedy Adrien wraz ze swoją starszą towarzyszką zbliżyli się do lodówki, blondyn zdał sobie sprawę z tego, iż jest to nastoletnia Monsiella. Miała na sobie białą koszulę, którą wpuściła w miętową spódnicę. Platynowe włosy związała w wysokiego kucyka, tak aby nie opadały jej na twarz. W rękach trzymała czerwony kubek wypełniony gorącą czekoladą z różowymi piankami unoszącymi się na jej powierzchni. Co jakiś czas zerkała na wiszący obok górnych szafek zegarek, a następnie na stojący po lewej stronie drugi, niebieski kubek z tą samą zawartością co jej. W jej oczach było widać zaniecierpliwienie, ale też iskrę nadzieji. - Tutaj mieszkałaś? - zapytał chłopak tej aktualnej Monsielli. - Tak. Spędziłam tu cudowne chwile. Zresztą nie tylko ja. - uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo i spojrzała na drzwi. Nie minęło kilka sekund, kiedy zamek w drzwiach przekręcił się, powodując tym samym szybki odwrót siedzącej przy stole dziewczyny. Następnie do mieszkania wszedł... Solvier. Jednak nie taki, jakiego Adrien widział w hotelu. Jego młodsza wersja była o wiele bardziej przyjazna. Ten wyraz twarzy... nie był w najmniejszym stopniu psychopatyczny. Kiedy spojrzał na swoją siostrę, uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, a jego radosnych oczach można było dostrzec lekką prowokację. Przeczesał palcami swoje rozmierzwione włosy i zrzucił z ramienia szarą torbę, prawdopodobnie wypełnioną książkami. Potem odstawił na bok kij do lascrosse oraz sportowy plecak. Zciągnął z siebie czarną skórzaną kurtkę, zsuwając przy okazji ze stóp bordowe trampki. Następne zgarnął cały swój dobytek i doszedłwszy do blatu kuchennego, położył go na ziemi. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, opierając dłonie na bokach, a jego siostra zmierzyła go wzrokiem. Miał na sobie podarte czarne dżinsy, szary podkoszulek z logiem zespołu Nirvana oraz szkarłatną koszulę w kratę z rękawami podwiniętymi do łokci. Na jego prawym nadgarstku zawiązane było kilka bransoletek różnych rockowych zespołów, natomiast lewy pokryty był lekko zmytym czarnym tuszem od długopisu. Wyglądało na to, że niebieskooki ignorował fakt istnienia czegoś takiego jak notatnik. Po zsumowaniu wszystkich cech jego wyglądu, Adrien stwierdził, że w swych młodzieńczych latach Solvier był kimś w rodzaju typowego złego chłopca, za którym szaleją dziewczyny. Zresztą trudno się było dziwić. Chłopak był naprawdę przystojny. - Przedłużył Ci się trening? - zapytała spokojnie Monsiella i przysunęła niebieski kubek w jego stronę. Solvier usiadł na krześle po lewej, chwytając naczynie w dłonie. - Nie, skończyłem o osiemnastej. Wracając do domu wpadłem do klinki i trochę tam posiedziałem. - chłopak wziął łyk gorącego napoju. - Mówiąc "trochę" masz na myśli pięć godzin. - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. - Odjąć czas drogi to cztery i pół. - puścił do siostry oczko, a ona zaśmiała się. - Opowiesz mi jak było? W oku blondyna pojawił się błysk. - Był początek wiosny. Dla Solviera, jakże przystojnego młodzieńca, zapowiadał się normalny dzień. Ale nikt, nawet ten urodziwy blondyn, nie przypuszczał, iż bieg wydarzeń może się zmienić aż tak gwałtownie. Jego szósty zmysł podpowiedział mu, że ludzie potrzebują go w kilince weterynaryjnej. Bez wahania udał się tam i zastał niewiastę, a raczej jej gryzonia, w opresji. Królik o imieniu Cruz miał złamaną prawą kończynę skaczącą, powszechnie znaną jako noga. Na szczęście urokliwy niebieskooki wiedział co zrobić. Dzięki swoim niesamowitym zdolnościom oraz pomocy właściciela kliniki, doktora Serveca, po wielu godzinach trudnego zabiegu, udało mu się uratować zwierzę od zakażenia dolnej kończyny, tym samym zdobywając względy jego właścicielki, a ściślej mówiąc, ślicznej córki naszych sąsiadów, panny Olivii Mayer. - chłopak zrobił dumną minę i zerknął na roześmianą siostrę. - A potem żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Oczywiście razem z królikiem. - dodała, wywołując tym samym podwójny wybuch śmiechu. Kiedy Solvierowi udało się opanować, wziął głęboki oddech oraz łyk czekolady i spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na Monsiellę. - A Ty? Co robiła pani trzynaście minut starsza? Czy jej nieśmiałość znów wzięła nad nią górę? - nastolatek pstryknął bliźniaczkę w nos. - Po szkole pomagałam mamie w ogrodzie. Przy kwiatkach nie trzeba być jakoś szczególnie pewnym siebie. O, właśnie, mama wzięła nocną zmianę. Będzie rano. - odpowiedziała, rozmasowując czubek nosa. - Po co? W sensie, okej, jest pielęgniarką, ludzie jej potrzebują i w ogóle, ale mamy wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy w spadku po dziadkach. Przy okazji ja też coś tam uzbieram pomagając w klinice. A ostatnio... sama chyba zauważyłaś, że coś się dzieje. Ostatnio mama jest... jakby wyczerpana. Nie mów że nie zauważyłaś. Z nią jest serio coś nie w porządku. Monsiella zmarszczyła brwi. Widać było, że nad czymś myśli. Postukała paznokciami o blat i skierowała niepewny wzrok na brata. Ten uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Pogadamy z nią o tym jutro rano. W dniu moich urodzin. No i Twoich. Ale te drugie są mniej istotne. - zaśmiał się, kiedy siostra dała mu kuksańca w bok. - Jeszcze trzy minuty i możemy świętować. - zerknęła na zegarek. - To idealny czas na dokończenie czekolady. Oboje podsunęli kubki do ust i powoli, tak aby zakończyć dokładnie o północy, zaczęli siorbać czekoladę. Minęła minuta, dwie... Adrien odruchowo spojrzał na wskazówki zegara. Sam w myślach zaczął odliczać sekundy, ponieważ był ciekawy dalszego rozwoju sytuacji. Monsiella nie mogła ich tu przysłać bez powodu. A może chciała pokazać mu dawne zachowanie jej brata? Trzeba przyznać, że jego charakter i zachowanie zmieniły się nie do poznania. Gdzie się podziała ta troskliwość, poczucie humoru oraz urok osobisty? Skąd ta zmiana? Miał nadzieję, że się dowie. Zerknął na swoją towarzyszkę. Jej twarz wygięta była w wyrazie szczęścia wymieszanego z bólem. Uśmiechała się słabo, a w oczach miała łzy. Adrien odruchowo otarł jedną z nich, spływającą po policzku. Monsiella popatrzyła na niego z lekkim zdziwieniem, lecz po chwili potrząsnęła głową, wytarła wnętrzem dłoni słone krople i znowu skierowała wzrok na rodzinną scenę, zmuszając blondyna do zrobienia tego samego. Zegarek wytykał ostatnie sekundy bieżącego dnia. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... - Wszystkiego najlepszego Solvier... - młoda Monsiella odstawiła pusty kubek i wyciągnęła zza pleców ładnie zapakowaną paczuszkę. Jej brat uśmiechnął się, a następnie uniósł do góry palec wskazujący, dając do zrozumienia, że dziewczyna musi chwilę poczekać. Pochylił się w kierunku swojej szkolnej torby i odsunąwszy ją, wyciągnął z niej drewnianą skrzyneczkę o wymiarach 20x20. - Wszystkiego najlepszego Pani Prymulko! - powiedział marszcząc przekornie nos. Nastąpiła szybka wymiana pakunków, a następnie równie szybkie ich rozpakowanie. Momentalnie na twarzach obojga pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, podczas którego oboje wyglądali praktycznie tak samo. Solvier wyciągnął z pudełka płytę oraz dwie drewniane pałeczki. - Metallica? - popatrzył na siostrę podejrzliwe. - Skąd? - Mam swoje źródła. - odpowiedziała, zaglądając do pudełka. - A pałeczki? Mogą być? Niekoniecznie się na tym... - Są idealne. - chłopak obrócił je w palcach i zabębnił lekko o blat. Monsiella wyglądała na usatysfakcjonowaną tą wypowiedzią, więc wróciła do oglądania swojego prezentu. Kiedy zobaczyła zawartość pudełka, jej uśmiech stał się jeszcze szerszy. Delikatnie wyjęła z pudełka srebrny wisiorek z zawieszką w kształcie róży. Drugą ręką wyciągnęła plik jakichś kartek. Okazały się one być zdjęciami. Ich zdjęciami. Adrien na kilku dostrzegł siebie. Małego siebie. Monsiella wyglądała na zachwyconą prezentem. Przytuliła brata czule i podziękowała cicho. Zapięła łańcuszek na szyji, a następnie ziewnęła lekko. - Chyba pora spać, co Monsi? - chłopak zgarnął prezenty. Dziewczyna przytaknęła, wzięła kubki i wstawiwszy je do zmywarki, ruszyła z bratem schodami na górę. Następnie sceneria się zmieniła. Wokół Adriena ponownie zawirowała zielona mgła. Popatrzył pytająco na Monsiellę, jednak ona milcząc patrzyła się przed siebie. Teraz byli w jakimś urzędzie. Był to spory pokój. Na białych ścianach wisiały ogromne portrety różnych prezydentów Stanów Zjednoczonych. Pod tylną ścianą, tuż pod portretem Abrahama Lincolna, stało spore dębowe biurko. Za nim siedziała jakaś kobieta w średnim wieku. Czarne włosy miała spięte w ciasnego koka, a żółta apażka na jej szyji idealnie pasowała do żakietu oraz spódnicy o barwie ciemnego błękitu. Przed nią, na krzesłach ustawionych naprzeciw biurka, siedziało znane mu już rodzeństwo. Tyle że teraz wyglądało na o wiele mniej szczęśliwe. O ile w ogóle można było tu dostrzec jakikolwiek przejaw radości. Nastoletnia Monsiella była skulona. Głowę miała opuszczoną, a włosy zasłaniały jej twarz. Ubrana była praktycznie na czarno. Sweter zasłaniał jej ręce aż do palców, a dżinsy były pogięte na udach od zaciskania na nich rąk. Siedzący obok Solvier ręce miał zaciśnięte w pięści i wyglądał, jakby chciał płakać, przy okazji rzucając się na kobietę siedzącą po drugiej stronie biurka. Granatowa koszula, jak zwykle podwinięta do ramion, pasowała do kolejnej pary podartych spodni. Urzędniczka popatrzyła na rodzeństwo przez chwilę i odchrząknęła szlachetnie. - Jak już mówiłam, po incydencie zaginięcia waszej opiekunki, Lavender Colerr, kiedy to nie wróciła do domu po swojej nocnej zmianie w szpitalu, musimy was oddać w ręce jakiegoś innego opiekuna. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że oboje jesteście adoptowani powinniście zostać oddani do domu opieki społecznej, aczkolwiek sąd zgodził się na ugodę, ponieważ w tym samym mieście mieszka jeden z członków waszej rodziny. Postanowione zostało, że waszym tymczasowym prawnym opiekunem zostanie brat zaginionej, pan Doyl Colerr. Adrien miał wrażenie, że za chwilę zemdleje. Doyl Colerr. Brat zaginionej. Lavender. To on. Twórca dziennika. I właścicielka miraculum pawia. Miał tyle pytań. Już miał otworzyć usta, aby zapytać Monsiellę o to, czy nie ma żadnych informacji, ale przerwała mu zielona mgła. Obraz znów się zmienił. Adrien ujrzał Solviera wraz z siostrą. Ewidentnie się kłócili. Chłopak krzyczał i rzucał różnymi rzeczami o ścianę. Z oczu dziewczyny lały się łzy, kiedy próbowała powstrzymać brata od demolowania domostwa. - To wszystko wina tych miraculów! - nastolatek rozbił o ścianę kubek. - Gdyby nie one to mama by nie zginęła! - Solvier, nie! - dziewczyna próbowała go złapać za rękę, co chwilowo było niemożliwe, przez żywiołową gestykulację chłopaka. - Dlaczego nam nie powiedzieli wcześniej?! Moglibyśmy coś zrobić! - chłopak ignorował płaczącą siostrę. Monsielli udało złapać się Solviera za rękę, a wtedy... dłoń jej brata uniosła się w górę, celując prosto w jej mokrą od łez twarz. Przed oczami Adriena ponownie zawirowała zielona mgła. Nie musiał widzieć zakończenia tej sceny. Uderzył ją. W przypływie emocji. Nie wiedział teraz, czy ma być zły na Solviera, czy raczej mu współczuć. Poczuł jak jego żołądek przekręca się gwałtownie. Rozejrzał się. Nigdzie nie widział Monsielli. Teraz sam wirował w zielonym gazie. Nagle usłyszał cichy głos swojej dawnej towarzyszki. - Otwórz oczy. To dzięki nim Cię poznałam Mały Kotku, teraz musi je zobaczyć Twoja ukochana. No już. Chłopak niekoniecznie wiedział co to oznacza, bo przecież jego powieki były rozwarte na oścież. Wysilił się. "Otwórz oczy". Skupił całą swoją uwagę na powiekach. "Otwórz oczy". Głos Monsielli wydawał się coraz bardziej odległy. "Otwórz oczy". Teraz należał do kogoś innego. Kogoś kogo kochał. "Otwórz oczy". Otworzył. Obudził się w ramionach Biedronki. Jej twarz była cała mokra od łez. Popatrzyła na niego przerażona. Podbródek jej drgał, co chwilę otwierała usta jakby chciała coś powiedzieć. Jednak nie zdążyła. Adrien chwycił ją w ramiona i złożył na jej ustach czuły pocałunek. Dziewczyna przestała się trząść. Przytuliła się do chłopaka mocno, jakby chciała się upewnić, czy to na pewno on. Kiedy się od siebie oderwali ujęła jego twarz w dłonie i wzięła głęboki oddech. - Myślałam, że nie żyjesz! Nie ruszałeś się przez bite piętnaście minut! Co się stało? - zapytała rozdygotanym głosem. - Nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia. Wiem, jak pokonać Solviera. Opowiem Ci po drodze. - Czarny Kot wstał i pociągnął zdezorientowaną Marinette za sobą. Kategoria:Opowiadania